


Wicked

by Minos_TT



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT
Summary: Welcome to the gay jungle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非常放飞自我的文，后文会出现路人/角色的描写，不喜者请点叉，谢谢！

Chapter 1

横山裕站在一条狭小的街道上，前一晚下了场雨，积水尚未退去，凹凸不平的街道满是水坑，他不得不绕开走，以防污水沾湿他唯一还能见人的裤子。刚过九点，这条街道显得很安静，两边都是公寓楼，横山低头看了看手中的便条，上面用铅笔写了一个地址，由于一直被捏在手里，一部分笔迹已经模糊了。他往前走了几步，停在了一间三层公寓的后门，一个狭窄的楼梯通往地下室，楼梯口竖着一个招牌，上面印着一个彩虹色的无限标志，仔细看去，右下角画了一个指向地下室的小箭头，还画有一个爱心和唇印。  
横山再次确认了便条上的地址。  
应该就是这里没错，虽然入口看上去有点可怕，但横山别无选择，再不找到一份工作他就连今天的晚餐也吃不起了。  
横山顺着楼梯走了下去，楼梯又陡又狭窄，一条生锈的铁棒是它的扶手，但锈得太厉害了，横山不敢伸手去扶，只能一步一顿地放慢脚步，没有吃早饭的胃发出一阵闷响，让他有些头晕目眩。没过多久，横山就站在了一扇安全门前，深红色的门上用涂鸦喷漆也画了个大大的无限标志。  
怎么看都是家俱乐部，横山几乎没有去过夜店，自从离开家，他得打三份工才能养活自己，没有时间也没有钱去泡吧。他倒是在牛郎店的后厨打过工，负责洗碗和拖地，但也就持续了三个月。横山最喜欢的打工地点是便利店，每天都能拿一些快要过期的便当回家，足够他吃一周的。  
他是来应聘这里的早班服务生的，广告上说工作时间从早晨六点到下午一点，包括一小时的午休，供应早午餐，这对他而言是个再好不过的工作了。横山深呼吸了一下，鼓起勇气推开了安全门。  
门内正对着一小块类似玄关的空地，墙被刷成了米白色，上面挂着一些装饰画，还有一个毛利人的面具，色彩缤纷的面具把横山吓了一跳。玄关边是一个转角，挂着彩虹色的帘子，用一颗颗珠子串成，还装饰有羽毛和风铃，有人走过就会发出悦耳的响声，看样子这帘子被当做服务铃来用了。  
“不好意思，请问有人吗？”横山试探性地打了声招呼，但没等到任何回答。  
是没人吗？即使只在这里待了几分钟，横山已经想拔腿就跑了，他从来不会应付俱乐部或夜店，无论是牛郎店后厨，还是在大街上派发风俗传单，他从没坚持超过三个月。他甚至都已经转过了身，但绞在一起的胃让他到底没能落荒而逃。  
“抱歉，我是来应征的……”横山往里走了几步，越过帘子，一间宽阔的酒吧餐厅展现在他面前。与玄关相同，墙面也是米白色的，与其说是俱乐部，到更像优雅的高级餐厅。地面是木制的，很是结实，由于长期被摩擦，已经被磨得发亮，深棕色看上去几乎是深红的。角落有一个吧台，吧台前放置着三张不锈钢高脚椅，完全用灰色和银色的金属组成，后工业时代风味浓重，略显突兀。酒吧中间有一个小小的舞池，和全套DJ设备，剩下的地方都被矮桌和餐椅占据了，靠近吧台的地方有一些沙发座椅。横山的目光扫了一圈，并没有看到任何人，整个酒吧显得有些昏暗，唯一的光源来自于吧台顶灯的冷色光线。  
无奈之下，横山只好向唯一亮光的吧台走去。  
“有人吗？我是来应征服务生的……”  
横山很快希望自己从没来过这儿。  
吧台边的沙发上坐着两个人，一男一女。当然他不仅仅是坐在那儿，两人正打得火热。那个女孩有一头金色的长发，发尾俏丽地打着卷，像一块美丽的丝绸披在她的后背上。她身材娇小，穿了一套白色洋装搭配浅色丝袜，脚上是一双裸色高跟鞋，看上去可爱而优雅。她戴着几串不同长度的项链，勾勒出她精致的锁骨曲线。现在她正坐在一个青年的大腿上，青年将脸埋进她的颈窝，忙着种草莓，即使坐着，也能看出他身材高大，几乎找不到地方摆放他修长的双腿，深灰色丝质衬衫领口完全敞开了，女孩涂着蓝色指甲油的手指正缓缓抚过他裸露的胸口。  
“哦，天啊，太抱歉了！”横山忙转过身去，天知道，他可不希望当现场AV的观众。  
正在亲热的两人好像发现了他，但并没有感到尴尬，横山还能听到嘴唇吸吮皮肤发出的水声。又过了一会儿，伴随着一声响亮亲吻声，他们好像终于分开了。  
“不好意思，你刚刚说了什么？”一个声音从背后传来，是个男声，大概是那个穿丝质衬衫的青年，这声音有些沙哑，听上去跟青年高大的形象不太相符。  
“呃，我是来应征服务生的。”横山尴尬地回答，还是不敢转过身去。  
“嘿，转过来吧，没事了，我们的衣服都好好穿着呢。”那个声音继续说，带上了些笑意。  
横山只好转过身去。  
“应征服务生对吧？”那个女孩儿对横山说，横山发现刚才说话的男声都来自这个身材娇小的姑娘。  
“对，我是说，没错。”  
“Yasu你吓着人家啦~”青年开口道，但他的语气里完全听不出责怪，他凑上去吻了吻那个女孩儿的脸颊。  
“我只是问了个问题。”被叫做Yasu的女孩儿委屈地说，她对横山灿烂一笑。  
“太抱歉了，我不是故意要打扰你们……”横山发现自己简直傻得像个小学生。  
“没事，我也正好要走了。”Yasu站了起来，向门口的帘子走去，高跟鞋踩在木地板上嗒嗒作响，“Tacchon，把他带到Shibuyan那儿去！”  
“知道啦，路上小心宝贝儿！”青年大声回了一句，他站了起来，扣上衬衫，对横山挥了挥手，“抱歉，我男朋友没吓着你吧？”  
横山觉得一早上自己的三观被颠覆了，还被踩了两脚。  
“男朋友……？”  
“哦，天啊，你不会是直的吧？抱歉抱歉，昨晚我们办了个女装派对，Yasu还没来得及换衣服。”那个高大的青年仍然友善地笑着，伸出一只手，“我是大仓忠义，这儿的酒保兼厨师。叫我大仓就行。”  
横山将手心在裤子上蹭了蹭，与大仓握了手。  
“我是横山裕。”他说，对大仓虚弱地笑笑，强烈的饥饿感向他袭来，许久没有进食的胃绞在了一起。  
“我带你去老板那儿，这边走。”大仓指了指吧台后面，率先迈开长腿走了过去，横山别无选择，只能跟上。

* * *

  
“Subaru君，有人来应征服务生！”大仓敲了敲一扇虚掩的门，没等回答就推门而进，并示意横山跟上。横山不断在心里给自己打气，他已经做好了面对一个涂着口红的彪形大汉的准备。就算大仓的男朋友女装很可爱，也不代表所有人都是这样。  
“……烦死了，一大早的喊什么喊。”一个有些沙哑的声音说，门内是一间小办公室，电脑、电视、书桌一应俱全，还有几个不同颜色的懒人沙发，由于是地下室，没有自然光，头顶装了一个颇有设计感的小吊灯，高瓦数的灯泡发射着冷光。屋内烟雾缭绕，呛得横山低咳了两声。  
“这是横山君，说是来应征服务生的。”大仓重复了一遍，指了指杵在那儿的横山，“交给Subaru君你啦。我还得去整理吧台，待会见。”  
大仓转身走出了房间，经过横山时对他笑了一下，但横山还是无法将他与Yasu亲热的画面从脑中抹去。  
“随便坐吧。”那个沙哑的声音对横山说，“要来跟烟吗？”  
横山摇摇头，环顾了一下房间，发现除了几张懒人沙发外没有可以坐下的地方。尽管觉得有些可笑，他还是扯过一张斑马纹的懒人椅坐下，小心地移动重心，不让自己陷进椅子里。  
“先自我介绍一下，我是涉谷昴，这间酒吧是我开的。”在一片烟雾中横山终于看清了说话的人，起码他不是个涂口红的彪形大汉，这让横山松了口气。相反，那是个身材瘦小的青年，年纪不会比横山更大，穿着一件白色卫衣，黑发有点长，一直落到脖子根。他戴着一副金属的细框眼镜，留着胡茬，但无法遮住他小而精致的五官，一双猫眼令人印象深刻。自称涉谷昴的青年吐了一口烟，往面前的空杯子里倒了些烧酒，他将香烟夹在指尖，喝干了杯中的酒液，然后舔舔嘴唇，像是在回味烧酒的味道。  
“您好，涉谷先生，我是横山，横山裕。呃，我在在街边咖啡店里看到这儿在招聘早班服务生？”横山紧张得手心出汗，这大概就是面试，他可不想搞砸。  
“叫我Subaru就行了。”涉谷大手一挥，好像对横山过于礼貌的措辞感到不自在，“早班服务生工作时间从六点到下午一点，午休一小时，包早午餐，时薪一千，没问题吧？”  
横山忙不迭地点头。  
“以前当过服务生吗？”  
“在老家的拉面店打过工。”横山尽量回答，这份工作的时间和报酬都很优厚，最重要的是还包两顿饭，这正是横山急需的。  
“你听上去不像东京人，老家在哪儿？”  
“大阪。”  
涉谷的表情一下子放松了，眉头舒展了开来，他甚至对横山勾了勾嘴角。  
“我觉得你已经百分之八十合格了。”涉谷说，“但有件事我必须问清楚。”  
“请说。”  
“这家酒吧是附近唯一的Gay吧，而你看上去是个直的。当然了，我对此没有意见。但我要提醒你，客人中的某些人可能会吓到你，他们并无恶意，现在我要你告诉我，你对同性恋有偏见吗？”  
横山咽了咽口水。  
“没有，涉谷先生。”他小心翼翼地说。  
“你确定吗？你知道我不能雇一个歧视同性恋的混蛋。”  
“当然了。我刚刚见到了大仓君和他的男朋友，我对此完全没有意见。”  
“很好。”涉谷点点头，没有继续质疑横山，“你合格了，从明天开始上班没问题吧？还有，别叫我涉谷先生，Subaru就行了。”  
横山在懒人椅上挺直背脊，尽量让自己看上去精神一点。  
“谢谢你，Subaru。”  
“你可能要签点文件，稍等一下，”涉谷又吸了口烟，吐出眼圈后扯开嗓子喊了一声，“Hina！过来一趟！”  
伴随着一阵悉悉索索的声音，横山身后的门被粗鲁地打开了，横山回过头去，正好看见一个穿衬衫的青年走了进来。他中等身材，身上的衬衫和牛仔裤十分整洁，短发染成了棕色，他的皮肤呈现一种被阳光亲吻过的小麦色，在冷色的灯光下显得尤为明显。与整洁的打扮不同，他看上去很困，眼睛下面有两个大大的黑眼圈，嘴唇周围还留有一圈青色的胡渣，此刻他的表情显得有点不耐烦。  
“这是横山，我刚雇的早班服务生。”涉谷向横山努努嘴，“带他去签一些雇佣合同之类的玩意儿。”  
被叫做Hina的青年走到涉谷身边，从后者嘴里拿下没抽完的香烟，自己抽了几口，然后转过脸来看横山。他上上下下将横山看了个遍，几乎是吹毛求疵的，让横山不禁向后缩了缩。  
“你雇了个直男？”他开口问道。  
“我问啦，他没问题。”涉谷回答，“再说了，找个帅哥不是挺好，还能吸引些饥渴的大叔。”  
“你真会给我找事儿，直男都是嘴上说得好听，结果还不是婆婆妈妈。”他说，把手里的香烟抽完，直接扔进了涉谷的酒杯。  
“Hina你今天脾气真差，更年期？”涉谷调侃道，对他将烟屁股扔进自己的杯子里的举动感到有点不爽。  
“去你的！”他伸手往涉谷脑袋上拍了一下。  
“反正我已经决定了，你就带他去签几个文件不就完了。顺便给他找件衣服穿，别再给我看见这条屎黄色的裤子。”涉谷大手一挥，虽然他的语气很是轻松，但言语中隐含了一丝不容争辩。  
“到时候你来收拾残局。”那个叫Hina的青年对涉谷翻了个白眼，走到横山身边，扯了扯他的领口，“跟我来吧，帅哥。”

“呃，方便告诉我你的名字吗……？”横山跟在那人身后弱弱地问，十分肯定Hina并不是他的真名，看他刚才跟涉谷同抽一支烟的亲密举动，搞不好他是涉谷的男朋友，Hina是他们情人间的昵称，横山可不想直接叫他这个名字。  
“村上信五，你可以叫我村上君。”村上回答，态度很差，横山不敢继续问了。  
“我是横山裕。”  
“你得想个名字出来。”村上说，“在这儿我们不用真名。我想想，Yoko怎么样？”  
“我猜……不错？”  
村上好像被他怯生生的样子逗笑了。  
“抱歉，不是针对你。昨晚我一夜没睡，今早还在整理那些剩下的装饰品。”村上半心半意地道了句歉，“我们不会提供劳动合同，但你需要签署一个保密协议，你要汇款还是现金？”  
“现金就行，谢谢。”  
“好吧，我现在去拿些文件来给你签，顺便再给你找条裤子，Subaru虽然总是鬼话连篇，但我非常同意他对你裤子的看法。”村上让横山在一张角落的餐椅上坐下，“对了，等一下让大仓给你弄点吃的，你的肚子叫得三条街外都听得见。”  
横山脸红了。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“我还是觉得村上君讨厌我。”横山将一个空盘子送回吧台，向正在吧台后忙碌的大仓搭话。大仓把空盘子扔进水池，顺着横山的视线看过去，村上正坐在收银台后结账，今天他穿了米色衬衫和烟灰色牛仔裤，与他棕色的头发十分相配。他微微抿着嘴角，看上去十分认真。  
“信酱吗？不会啦，他是刀子嘴豆腐心。”大仓回答，低下头继续做一个培根蛋三明治，他扯了一把新鲜的芝麻菜在盘子里做装饰，然后把夏伯塔面包切成两半，在盘子中间码好，最后浇了一些香橙酱，“7号桌的培根蛋三明治。”  
横山接过盘子，快步走到7号桌。7号桌是个常客，一个身材魁梧的大叔，头发上用了许多发胶，做成时下流行的样式，身上的古龙水喷得过多了，横山每次走近都觉得像是走进了一间香水铺。  
“早上好，您的培根蛋三明治。”  
“多谢，没有Yoko我都不知道怎么活下去啦。”大叔朝横山抛了个媚眼，虽然已经在这儿工作将近两周了，但横山还是对这些明显的暗示感到有些不自在，他只好微笑了一下，然后速度逃回了吧台。  
“横山君真受欢迎啊，小费拿了不少吧。”大仓给自己和横山倒了杯水，调侃地说。  
“别提了，小费倒是有，但总有一天我要吓出心脏病来。”横山一口气喝光了杯中的水，大仓又给他满上了 。  
“哈哈，大家都没恶意的。”大仓笑道，“再说了，那个大叔只是跟你调调情，不会怎么样的。他可是信酱的粉丝。”  
“村上君？”横山又一次将目光投向村上，后者有些粗鲁地打了个哈欠。  
“信酱有一大票粉丝，我敢说他们来吃饭只是为了在结账时跟信酱搭个话。”大仓笃定地说，看到横山一脸难以置信，“怎么，横山君不相信吗？”  
“不是，只是有点惊讶罢了。”横山的目光在村上和大仓间转了几圈，当然了，村上长得不丑，他五官端正，尤其是那双水润的下垂眼显得十分可爱，但比不上大仓帅气的长相。  
“哈哈，你要是看过信酱打扮过后的样子就不会这么说啦。”大仓抬头看了看挂钟，“快到午休时间了，今天Subaru君说想吃牛肉盖饭，横山君想吃些什么？”  
“我跟大家一样就好了。”这倒是句大实话，对横山而言，有一口吃就很感恩戴德了，何况大仓的手艺相当不错，一天两顿的吃，这两周横山都胖了一些。  
大仓点了点头，转身去冷藏库拿事先上好浆的牛肉，横山不好意思再打扰他。眼下餐厅里没什么客人，他走到离入口不远的一张沙发椅上坐下，偷偷拿出一本汽修手册继续读起来，想打发走午休前最后半小时。  
横山下午的时候要去技校上课，因此只好把打工的时间推到早晨和晚上。他每天四点就要起床，在五点半之前要送三个街区的报纸，然后再骑半小时车来这里上班。技校晚上六点放学，他七点开始在一家工厂上夜班直到凌晨，即使是这样的连轴转，工钱也才刚好够他的学费和房租。他每个月总想着给老家的弟弟们寄去一些钱，只好省下晚饭，要不是这份服务生的工作提供两餐，估计横山得饿死。  
每天只睡四小时让他没时间复习技校的课程，因此他的成绩也不怎么样，横山只好在早晨不忙的时候偷偷挤出一些时间来看操作手册。他每次看书的时候都是偷偷摸摸的，生怕被村上发现。虽然只工作了两周，横山已经学会了最基本的生存法则：这家酒吧或许是涉谷开的，但掌握生杀大权的是村上，最好不要随便惹到他。  
横山没看一会儿就困了，正当他恍恍惚惚快要睡着的时候，大仓摇响了开饭铃。

“大仓的手艺真是越来越好了。”涉谷夸奖道，尝了一口今天的牛肉盖饭，新鲜的米饭软硬适中，吸收了牛肉的汤汁，却不显得油腻。即使是午餐，也讲究地准备了配菜和味增汤，菜色丰富得令人感动。  
“多谢老板夸奖，为老板服务是我的荣幸。话说回来，今年是不是应该加点工资……”大仓一脸认真地说，不等涉谷回答，村上一巴掌拍上他的脑袋。  
“就知道油嘴滑舌！”村上吐槽道，他的嗓门总是很大，每次都能把横山吓得心惊肉跳。  
“信酱好凶~我最近记性不好都是信酱给拍傻的~”大仓捂着脑门撒娇，与他帅气高大的形象大相径庭。  
“自己笨不要怪别人。”村上凉凉地说，双手捧起汤碗喝了口味增汤。  
大仓扁着嘴没再争辩，往嘴里塞了一大口牛肉，把它们当做村上重重咬了下去。  
“Hina你别把大仓给骂走了，我吃惯了他做的菜，实在不想再吃你做的意面了。”涉谷说，他吃饭时总要喝两口小酒，这个习惯实在像个大叔。  
“我做的意面有什么不好。”  
“你只会做番茄酱意面，还硬逼着我吃了一个月。”  
大仓低下头，用手背挡住嘴，以防自己笑出声。横山闻言也不禁勾起了嘴角。这个梗还是大仓在某次闲聊中告诉他的，听说在大仓来之前，村上负责做饭，他手艺倒不是太差，但只会番茄意面一个料理，于是在大仓掌厨前的日子里涉谷只能三餐吃番茄意面，要不然就是外卖，导致涉谷至今看到番茄就恶心。  
“Subaru，我有件事儿想拜托你。”横山有些犹豫地开口，这个想法在他心上压了好几天了，总是找不到适当的时机开口，“我能预支接下来两周的工钱吗？”  
“没问题啊。”涉谷抿了一口烧酒，他总是很好说话的。  
“预支工钱干什么？”村上问，目光炯炯地盯着横山，好像能把他烧出个洞来。  
“……交房租。”横山瑟缩了一下，他只说了一半真相。弟弟们写信来说交不起棒球合宿的钱，横山实在不想让他们错过期待已久的合宿。但他数来数去，即使把下个月的房租算上，也还是差了一些，无奈之下他只能靠预支工钱凑数。  
村上眯起了眼睛，上下打量了横山一番，横山被他盯得十分不自在，只好低下头躲开他的视线，并暗暗祈祷村上千万别识破自己的小谎言。  
“Hina，你就给他呗，写个条子就行。”  
“没问题我可以写欠条的，要押驾照也可以！”横山急忙接话。  
村上皱着眉，长长叹了口气，似乎妥协了。  
“等一下跟我来拿钱打欠条吧。”他捏捏鼻梁，转过头去继续吃饭，再没看横山一眼。

* * *

 “横山君，下周末有空吗？我们要办摇滚之夜，不如你也一起来？”大仓边擦酒杯边问，时不时用小指在手机上敲击着什么。  
“周末吗？空倒是有啦……”横山想了想，周末技校不上课，下周工厂由于设备检修也放假一天，他有了一个难得的假期。横山准备好好睡上一天，一方面太累，另一方面也为了省下几顿饭钱。  
“来吧来吧！Yasu去国外出差了，没人和我搭伴。”大仓用他能做到的最期待的眼神看着横山。  
“这……”横山笑得异常尴尬，大仓的男朋友Yasu是个造型师，经常满世界飞，参加各种杂志拍摄或服装走秀，据说他独特的色彩运用在时尚圈很有市场，每次大仓提到这些总是特别自豪。他甚至收藏了所有Yasu当造型师的杂志封面。也许Yasu是个天才造型师，但他给横山的第一印象实在冲击太大，横山无论如何也无法把涂着蓝色指甲油的手指色情地抚过大仓胸口的画面从脑海里清理出去。哦天啊，别再想起来了。  
“拜托啦横山君！”大仓放下手中的杯子，双手合十地拜托道，“没有伴儿无法去主题夜活动，Yasu又不在，横山君不是直的吗？这样正好当我的挡箭牌。求你啦！”  
“我觉得还是不太妥当……”横山做着最后的挣扎，他承认大仓是个挺好的同事，但横山十分肯定一个喜欢妹子的三十岁男人是不会参加Gay吧的主题之夜的。  
“这样吧，横山君，你要是陪我去，我就把每天剩下的食物都给你，怎么样？”  
现在横山开始动摇了。要是每天都能拿到点吃的，他就再也不用饿着肚子去工厂上班，晚上还能来点夜宵。横山心里的天平早就偏向了填饱肚子，而不是什么直男的傲气。  
“也不是不可以啦。”横山妥协了，大仓兴奋地把手中的抹布扔向半空，向横山抛了个飞吻。  
“太好了横山君！”  
一只手从半空中接过了抹布，直接扔在了大仓的脸上。  
“大仓忠义！你他妈的在干什么？”村上正拎着一袋水果走进酒吧，刚一进门，就听见大仓邀请横山参加下周的摇滚之夜，他气得不行，恨不得把大仓揍一顿。  
“信酱？我在邀请横山君参加下周的摇滚之夜呢，他都来了好几周，还没见识过晚上的热闹呢。”  
“村上君早上好……”  
村上把塑料袋扔在吧台上，沉着脸狠狠剜了横山一眼，又转过头去。  
“大仓忠义你很出息啊？Yasu不在就这么浪，是个男人你就请？”村上刻薄地说，与他平时冷静的语调很不一样。  
“信酱太过分了！因为是横山君所以才请的，多在一起玩感情才会好啊。”大仓不乐意了，振振有词地反驳，没注意到村上几乎拧在一起的眉毛。  
“混蛋！”村上重重拍了一下桌子，“你忘了这儿的规矩了？别把直男带到派对上去。”  
大仓语塞了，村上确实定过这么一条规矩，他光顾着自己，早把这事儿抛到了天边，而村上是个对原则不会轻易妥协的人。  
“下次开口前好好动动脑子。”村上撂下这么一句话转身往门口走去，他走得很急，经过吧台时不小心撞到了横山的肩膀，但他甚至没有停下脚步说一句抱歉。  
横山捂着被撞疼的肩膀，想了半天也不明白自己是哪里得罪了村上。

“你好像对新来的横山意见很大。”涉谷把一个空酒杯放在村上面前，后者抬头看了一眼，没有停下手上数钱的动作。  
“这酒吧是你开的，我能有什么意见。”村上话中的讽刺就连总是半醉状态的涉谷都能听出来。  
现在刚过晚上六点，离酒吧正式开门还有一个小时，这个时候村上习惯坐在柜台后面记录白天的营业额，对一对账本，多预备一些零钱以便应付晚上买酒的客人。大仓在午饭结束后就去睡觉了，他还有一整个晚上的酒要调，总要抓住机会多睡一会儿。  
涉谷每天都睡到日上三竿，傍晚正是他最兴奋的时刻，平常都是躲在办公室里打游戏，今天难得主动来找村上搭话。  
“谁不知道这里是Hina管事啊。”涉谷回了他一句，把自己和村上的杯子都斟满了烧酒。  
村上在账本上记下了几笔，又查看了送货记录。  
“明天记得进一点鸡蛋和火腿，蛋黄酱也用完了……”村上自言自语道，好像是在提醒自己。  
“喂，Hina，这种事交给大仓去办不就好了。”涉谷有点看不下去了，一把将村上从结账台后面扯出来，他比村上矮上大半个头，力气却不小，村上一个没站稳差点没摔了个跟头。  
“Subaru你干什么，我还没点完账呢……”村上还在抗议，涉谷却充耳不闻，拉着村上就在沙发椅上坐下。  
“Hina，你每天睡觉吗？”涉谷问，村上被问住了，他眯了眯眼，抿起嘴角不说话了。  
涉谷叹了口气，摘下金属边框的平光眼镜，用力揉了揉鼻梁。村上半靠在沙发里，安静下来的他看上去尤其疲惫，眼睛里布满了红血丝，尽管被小麦色的皮肤藏着，还是能隐约看出他严重的黑眼圈。  
“我没事的，Subaru。”看着涉谷担忧的眼神，反倒是村上先开口安慰了他，“只是有点失眠罢了。”  
涉谷知道村上的‘有点失眠’，估计就是没有安眠药就无法入睡的意思。  
“抱歉，早知道你反应这么大，我不该雇横山的。”涉谷轻声说，拍了拍村上垂着的手臂，真心感到后悔。  
“跟这件事儿没关系。”村上安慰似的笑笑，“是我反应过度了。Yoko……横山他干活利索，也没对客人不礼貌，是个好员工。”  
“我不管他是不是好员工，如果你觉得不舒服，我明天就能把他开了。”涉谷用无比认真的口气说，他对村上总有种过度的责任感。  
“真的没事，Subaru。我总不能一辈子不跟直男相处吧。”村上坚持道。  
“你当然可以。”  
涉谷注意到村上的手指下意识地揪起衬衫下摆，却阻止不了它们微微的颤抖。涉谷起身把遗忘在一边的酒杯拿过来，塞进村上手里。  
“喝了这个，然后回去休息吧，今晚我来看场子。”  
“没关系，反正我回去了也睡不着。”村上说，却还是喝光了杯中的烧酒。  
涉谷忍不住上前拥抱了他，将他的脑袋按进自己胸口，轻轻拍着他的背脊。  
“Subaru，我也该走出来了。”村上闷闷的声音传了出来。  
涉谷没有说话，只是不断轻拍着村上的背，感到自己胸口的棉布卫衣被濡湿了。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

五万三千八百二十四。  
横山又数了一遍。还是五万三千八百二十四。  
不够啊。横山托着下巴坐在床垫上，他所谓的公寓只是一间二十平米的小房间，除了一张床垫和一个捡来的塑料柜，就再也放不下其他东西了。他用黑色双肩包垫上一块毛巾当做枕头，床垫上甚至没有一床像样的被子，夏天倒还好，冬天就冷得不行，他只能穿着毛衣，把唯一一件棉外套盖在身上。下雪的日子屋子里又冷又潮，他只能去24小时营业的漫画咖啡厅过夜。过夜费要九百块，对横山来说太过奢侈，只能偶尔为之。  
他的财产就只有现金和驾照，连保险卡都没有。幸好他上京的这一年里几乎没生过大病，偶尔的感冒咳嗽也是硬撑着就过去了。  
狭小的房间紧临外墙，靠窗的地方渗水严重，本是白色的墙面布满了霉斑。每到下雨天屋顶还会漏水，正好滴在横山的脸上，因此他只能蜷缩着睡觉。公寓在一栋五层小楼的顶楼，地处红灯区中央，横山每次凌晨下班回家，不得不绕过鳞次栉比的风俗店，好几次差点被拉进去享受全套三温暖服务。  
这么个鬼地方的租金却要六万。  
横山烦恼地抓了抓自己的头发，马上就要交房租了，房东是个吝啬的老太婆，无论横山怎么求她，都油盐不进，少一块钱都不行。  
难道他要为了那缺少的六千一百七十六块而流落街头吗？横山实在不愿意再去向涉谷预支工资了，自从上次大仓邀请他晚上来酒吧，村上发了一顿脾气之后，他再也没跟对方搭过话。如今让横山再厚着脸皮向村上要钱，他是万万做不到的。  
早知道给弟弟们寄钱的时候就不应该逞能，说什么多出来的钱去买新的棒球手套，横山真想把那时的自己拉出来掐死。  
正烦恼着，他的房间门重重被敲了两下，伴随着厚底鞋踩在地板上沉闷的响声。横山调整好表情，战战兢兢地开了门。  
“小帅哥，这个月的租子该交啦。”穿着豹纹紧身裙的女人看上去超过了五十岁，尽管化了浓妆、烫了头发，仍然遮不住眼角的皱纹。  
横山对她讨好地笑笑，奉上那一叠零散的钞票，心中祈祷这老婆子能让他缓两天再交上剩余的部分。  
女人接了过去，涂了红色甲油的指甲留得很长，她用指甲尖数了数那叠钞票，连一块硬币都不放过。  
“你这小白脸玩儿老娘呢？才五万块！剩下的呢？”  
“是五万三千八百二十四。”横山纠正她，天知道要是不算清，那零头的三千多块都会进她的口袋，连渣都不会给横山剩下。  
“少废话，快点交上，交不出就走人！”  
“再等我两天我一定给您交上，您算我两天利息也行啊拜托了。”横山双手合十，向她拜了一拜，抬起头摆出自己最可怜的表情。  
“我说横山君啊，你对我卖色相也不管用，在老娘心里你可不值六千块。”女房东丝毫不为所动，她勾了勾手指，“就两条路，要么现在交，要么现在滚。”  
横山心里暗叫不妙，这老太婆遇到钱的问题六亲不认，横山连亲都不是，当然无法从她牙缝里抠出一分钱了。  
半个小时后横山抱着自己唯一的双肩包，对着倾盆大雨翻了个白眼。人倒霉起来连喝水都塞牙，这句话一点不错。横山找了个狭小的雨棚蹲下，认真思考自己接下来该往哪儿去。  
女房东收走了他的五万三千八百二十四块，权当是他提早滚蛋给她造成损失的补偿，她血红色的嘴唇像两条大虫子似的蠕动着。  
横山掏了掏口袋，他穿着蓝色的工装裤，是工厂发的制服，不仅看上去脏兮兮的，尺寸还整整大了两个号，他不得不用一根帆布皮带束紧。他在工装裤的无数口袋中翻出了一枚五块硬币，暗淡的金色好像也在嘲笑他的处境。  
五块能干什么呢？  
风很大，雨棚根本遮不住，狂风把硕大的雨珠不断往他身上吹，没多久他的T恤就湿透了，横山搓搓手臂，忍不住打了个冷战。饥饿和寒冷让他脑子一团浆糊，什么都思考不了。  
他机械地开始往酒吧的方向走，在他的潜意识里，那间长年不见阳光的地下室代表着报酬和食物，就连吧台顶上的冷光灯都像太阳一样温暖。  
雨还是很大，进入后半夜愈发冷了起来，横山湿透了的T恤被风一吹，紧紧贴在他的身上，不断把寒气送入体内。他头重脚轻，手心却热得发烫，饿过头的胃早就没了感觉。  
糟了，不会发烧了吧。  
横山恍惚地想，双腿却没有停下。这里离酒吧大约五个街区，先是沿着大路走两个路口，然后左拐，最后转进一条建筑物间的小道，再走五分钟就到了地下室的入口。  
横山挪到楼梯上坐下，起码这里不用淋雨。他用双腿夹着双肩包，双手紧紧环在胸口，这样会暖和一些。他从没来过夜晚的酒吧，楼梯尽头的红色安全门上只有一盏昏暗的小灯泡，橙黄色的光将门上彩虹色的无限标志照亮了，门内传来沉闷的音乐声，他能感到重低音带来的震动。  
“宝贝儿，你真辣。”一个嘶哑的男声从楼梯底部的转角处传来，把横山吓了一跳。楼梯底部与建筑物外墙构成了一个狭小的三角形空间，横山经过了无数次，却没有留意过那里还有这么一块空地。  
接着传来了有些下流的水声，好像是舌头舔过皮肤的声音，伴随着一些嘶哑的闷哼，尽管脑袋被烧得迷迷糊糊，横山还是能分辨这应该是有人在亲热的声音。  
我怎么老是遇见这种情况，横山欲哭无泪。  
横山往后缩了缩，实在不想再看见什么冲击性画面。他等了一会儿，亲吻声和呻吟声轻了下去，随之响起的是衣物摩擦发出的沙沙声，还有皮带扣被解开的声音，金属互相敲击的清脆声响在雨幕的映衬下十分突兀。横山艰难地站了起来，背朝着楼梯往上退了几级，尽量放轻自己的脚步，希望楼梯下的两位千万别发现自己。  
“操！”楼梯下嘶哑的男声突然骂了一句，横山吓得贴在了外墙上，砖头又湿又冷，与他湿透了的T恤黏在了一起。  
“……臭婊子，不想干也别踢老子啊！“  
“我只说了出来抽根烟，是你自己想多了。”横山听到另一个声音说，不同于前一个男声那么嘶哑，是略显低沉的男中音，虽然也带着一些烟腔特有的沙哑，但丝毫不影响声音的穿透力，即使在嘈杂的倾盆大雨中也能听得真切。横山听到过那个声音。  
”妈的，不约早说啊，浪费老子时间。“嘶哑的男声骂骂咧咧地远去了，似乎是回去了酒吧，安全门先是被拉开，又砰地一声关上了。  
楼梯下传来悉悉索索的声音，剩下的那个好像在找烟，横山四下看了看，试图找个地方躲起来，无奈楼梯狭小，没有多少空间，横山一咬牙，想干脆冲到雨里去，总比在这儿等着被那人发现的好。  
“Yoko？”  
横山刚抬脚，就被叫住了，只能尴尬地转过身，嘴角撇向一边，不知该哭还是该笑。  
村上嘴里叼着根没点着的香烟，正不可思议地看着他。横山甚至都不确定这人是不是村上，因为他与横山印象中的村上君太不一样了。他没有穿衬衫和牛仔裤，而是穿了一身花哨的格纹，红色格纹西服外套加上同色的格纹长裤，胸口还别着一个插满羽毛的胸针。西服外套内是一件深红色的衬衫，红得几乎发黑，领口很低，露出他整个脖颈和锁骨，透过V领的开口能看见一部分小麦色的皮肤，优美的肌肉线条在衬衫下若隐若现，一根横贯在腰间的宽皮带衬托出他紧实而纤细的腰。棕色的头发也仔细打理过了，用发胶固定在一侧，露出额头。仔细看去，他甚至还涂了黑色眼线，眼角有些晕开了，让他略微下垂的眼睛显得性感起来。  
“……村上君？”横山呆呆地开口问道。  
“这时候你在这儿干什么？”村上的语气严肃起来，甚至有点凶，两道眉毛自动纠结在了一起。横山发现村上只要看到他，就会摆出这种别人欠了他钱的表情。  
什么呀，村上君果然还是讨厌我啊。  
“交不出房租，被赶出来了……”  
村上叹了口气，把香烟重新塞回皱巴巴的烟盒，走上前来。先是摸了摸横山湿透了的T恤，然后是他的头发，最后用手背试了试他额头的温度。  
“淋雨会感冒发烧这么简单的事你也不懂吗？”村上嫌弃地甩甩手，想把沾着雨水和横山汗水的手擦干，无奈找不到什么擦手的东西，最后只能在格纹裤上抹了两把。  
“我没伞啊。”横山有点委屈，脑海中第一个蹦出的借口就这么脱口而出了。  
“不会找家小旅馆对付一下吗？便利店也行啊！”村上骂道，抬手狠狠地拍了横山的脑门。  
“村上君我身上只有五块钱……”横山不敢躲，只能眼看着村上把他的脑袋拍得啪啪作响。  
村上终于拍够了，用一种无可奈何的眼神看着他，眉头仍然紧皱着。他就这么跟横山对视了好一会儿，最后低低叹了口气。  
“你杵在这儿也不是办法，去我家对付一晚吧。”村上说，有点粗鲁地将横山的手臂搭在自己肩上，把双肩包塞进横山怀里，示意他自己抱牢，开始一步一顿地往楼梯上爬。  
村上君还真是刀子嘴豆腐心啊。横山想起大仓说过的话，不知是因为烧糊涂了，还是村上身上那股混合着烟草和薄荷的香水味太令人放松，横山的思绪开始不受控制地四处乱飘。

* * *

 

村上就住在酒吧所在公寓楼的二楼，靠南的一居室，自带浴室和简易厨房，卧室门外有一些剩余的空间，放了一张折叠式沙发，被用来当做客厅。  
村上一进门，二话不说就去解横山的皮带，吓得横山以为自己要贞操不保。  
“呃，村上君，这这这这是要干嘛……”  
村上抬头扫了满脸通红的横山一眼，他比横山略矮些，从下往上的视线让他的眼睛显得更大了，细细的黑色眼线突出了他眼睛圆润的线条，下垂的眼角既可爱又带着慵懒的性感。隔着这么近的距离，横山能看见他根根分明的睫毛，还有晕开的眼线，将他眼睛下面一小片皮肤染成了灰色。  
“你要穿着湿衣服睡觉？”村上反问道，好像这件事再明显不过了。  
“我我我我我自己来就好。”横山结结巴巴地说，村上也不坚持，直接将他推进浴室，打开取暖灯，指了指空着的洗衣篮。  
“脏衣服扔那里面，我去给你找干净的衣服和毛巾。你会用这个热水器吧？”  
横山点点头，觉得有些生气，村上简直把他当做了什么都没见过的乡巴佬。虽然他确实在一个没有浴室的小屋子里住了大半年，但热水器他还是会用的。  
村上也不再啰嗦，转身出去了。  
横山洗了个很长的热水澡，村上浴室里没有浴缸，只有一个带有拉门的淋浴房，拉门上的磨砂玻璃和浴室的地板都一尘不染，很难想象这是个单身汉的浴室。  
哦不对，村上君是不是单身他还不知道呢。  
横山在置物架上的瓶瓶罐罐间犹豫了好久，连蒙带猜，终于找到了一瓶疑似沐浴乳的玩意儿，打开盖子，一股甜腻的椰子味直冲鼻腔。  
即便只是淋浴，热水也让横山硬邦邦的肌肉放松下来。他打开拉门，仔细检查了一遍淋浴房，以防留下没冲走的泡沫。洗脸台上放着干净的浴巾和换洗衣物，横山发现没有一件衣服是属于自己的。  
横山突然反应过来这应该是村上的衣服。他自己倒不是没有换洗衣物，双肩包里应该还有几件旧的T恤和内裤，不过近来天气潮湿，衣服在屋里总也晾不干，横山离开那见鬼的公寓时只是随手将能看见的衣服揉成一团扔进背包，估计没一件能穿的。  
横山觉得有些惭愧，他小心地将干净衣服展开，T恤和运动长裤还好说，那条灰色的拳击短裤实在让他感到不好意思。他犹豫了很久，直到浴室中的热气都散了，皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，才豁出去般地把衣服穿上，离开了浴室。  
村上脱下了那件格纹外套，只穿了深红的V领衬衣，正把一床毯子扔到折叠沙发上。听到浴室门打开的声音，他回过头看了横山一眼，后者正局促地对他微笑，T恤的肩膀过窄了，运动裤也有点短，露出一截白得发亮的小腿。  
“睡沙发没问题吧？”村上明知故问，现在就算让横山睡地板他都没有怨言，有个能遮雨的屋檐就让他感恩戴德了。  
“当然没问题！”横山小心翼翼地挪到沙发边坐下，生怕碰到了什么不该碰的。  
“给你拿了感冒药在餐桌上，热水已经烧好了，橱柜里除了紫色的马克杯其他杯子随便用。清楚了吗？”村上的口气好像在嘱咐一个独自在家的小学生。  
横山点头如捣蒜。  
“你吃了药就睡吧，剩下的明天再说。”村上摆摆手，径自往浴室走去，其实现在才刚过凌晨一点，平时他正在楼下的酒吧里玩得正欢，不过今天没了兴致。  
“村上君！谢谢你。”横山说，村上轻轻关上了浴室的门，没有回头。  
横山按照指示喝了水，吃了感冒药，重新回到沙发上躺下，将柔软的毯子一直盖到下巴，盯着雪白的天花板发呆。毯子散发出干净的阳光气息，好像还有一丝淡淡的薄荷清香，浴室中传来的水流声没来由地让人安心，横山很快睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“所以你昨天睡在了信酱家？”大仓从吧台对面凑过来问，横山总觉得他眉飞色舞的表情可以称作八卦。  
“恩，我在村上君家的沙发上对付了一晚。”横山喝了口热姜茶，他的嗓子还是有点疼，似乎还发着低烧，他伸手摸了摸贴着散热贴的额头，觉得自己看上去大概从没这么可笑过。  
“纯睡觉？”大仓有点不可思议地问，上下打量了横山一番，横山穿的黑色文化衫有点小，而且太短了，露出了低腰牛仔裤的裤边和一小片腰部皮肤。大仓十分肯定这件Pink Floyd的文化衫和低腰牛仔裤都是村上的。  
“啊？”横山好像没听懂大仓的问题，嘴唇疑惑地半张着，让他看上去更可笑了。  
“横山君可是穿着信酱的衣服啊。”  
横山白得发亮的脸颊有点发烫，不知是因为低烧还是其他原因。  
“我的T恤被雨淋湿了，这套是村上君借给我的。”横山说的都是实话，只不过故意略去了自己背包内那一坨皱巴巴脏兮兮还带着潮气的被称之为T恤的破布。  
大仓的眼睛兴奋地发光，就差一句“yooooooo~”了。  
横山赶紧低下头去假装喝茶，大仓迫不及待想要八卦的眼神让他难以招架。由于昨天是每月一次酒水半价的日子，酒吧延长营业时间到清晨五点，上午的早餐供应就停止了，参加派对的人估计还在呼呼大睡，没有人能准时起床吃一顿早饭。  
村上一早就下楼整理派对过后的一片狼藉。横山起晚了，当他走进酒吧时到处都不见村上和涉谷，只有大仓在吧台后煮姜茶，说是信酱吩咐给横山君准备的。  
正当横山盯着杯中的姜茶发呆时，酒吧门就推开了，他抬起头，本以为是村上或涉谷，但来人是一个从没见过的小个子青年。他染了一头沙金色的头发，用发胶全部固定在脑后，一副墨镜架在他小巧的鼻梁上。他穿着及膝的白色长衬衫，底下是一条荧光蓝的紧身裤，左肩挎着一个帆布包。  
“Tacchon，你说信酱交了新男朋友，真的假的？”小个子径自越过横山，熟门熟路地钻到吧台后面，横山发现他略显沙哑的嗓音十分熟悉。  
“宝贝儿怎么这么早就来了？”大仓与来人交换了一个吻，接过那个塞得鼓鼓的帆布包，放在吧台的角落，然后抱住小个子的腰，让他坐到自己的腿上。  
“飞机早到了，我想着正好能来吃个早饭。”小个子在大仓腿上扭动了一下，找了个舒服的位置坐好，“而且一下飞机就收到那种爆炸性邮件我能不来看看嘛。”  
横山突然怪叫一声，引得吧台内两人猛地回过头来。  
“你是Yasu！”  
小个子脱下墨镜，向横山挑起一边的眉毛。  
“你好，我认识你吗？”  
“哈哈哈，Yasu，这是横山君，Subaru君新雇的早班服务生。他来应聘那天你们还见过。”大仓开口介绍，“横山君，这是安田章大，叫他Yasu就行啦。”  
“哪天啊？”安田皱着眉想了一会儿，还是没能找出任何跟横山有关的记忆。  
“哎呀，就是女装之夜那天。”  
“哦~我想起来了，就是那个白皮小帅哥嘛~”安田又想了一会儿，终于恍然大悟地点点头，“横山君是吧？早上好，我是安田。”  
横山实在没法把那个穿白色洋装的可爱女孩跟眼前这个奇装异服的小个子青年联系在一起。好在他最近已经受了太多的刺激，对这种强烈反差的抵抗力大大增强了，他很快调整了自己的表情，把像低能那样半张着的嘴闭上，深深吸了口气，扯出一个可以称之为礼貌的笑容。  
“我是横山裕。”他挤出这么一句。  
“横山君昨天睡在了信酱家！你看这衣服都是信酱的。”大仓好像完全没发现横山的尴尬，重启了之前的话题，指着横山的衣服，亮晶晶的眼神让人怀疑他是不是发现了什么惊天的秘密。  
“真的？”安田配合地反问道，突然凑近仔细打量了横山的黑T恤，还伸出手指拉了拉T恤的领口，然后是下摆，最后还戳了戳横山露在外面的那截白花花的腰，他的眼神随着他手上的动作愈发兴奋起来，与大仓那散发着八卦光芒的眼神如出一辙。  
“千真万确。昨天信酱说出去抽烟，就没再回来，那时候才刚过十二点诶！”大仓一副确有其事的口吻，安田用手撑住下巴，听得认真，完全把一边的横山遗忘了。  
“确实不像信酱的作风。”安田同意道，别看村上平时一本正经的，就他玩得最疯，每次都要待到散场，十二点就走实在不寻常。  
“然后呢，今早信酱来找Subaru君，他们一起出去了，临走前还特地让我给横山君准备姜茶和散热贴，还说横山君感冒了不能吃油腻的，再煮点粥，用店里的食材账算在他头上。”大仓最后还学着村上说话的样子，微微皱着眉，语气低沉，还真有几分像。  
“你说的信酱的男朋友就是横山君吗？”安田很快抓住了重点，猛地扭过头来盯着横山看，横山一口姜茶没咽下去，差点呛住。  
“横山君不承认，说只是在沙发上睡了一晚。”大仓回答，脸上的表情不无惋惜，两道细长的眉毛都垮了下来，与前一秒信誓旦旦的样子形成鲜明对比。说真的，横山从没见过能在这么短时间内变幻不同表情的人。  
“横山君是个直的吧。”安田问，但笃定的语气一点疑问的意思都没有。  
横山不知该作何反应，甚至都不确定安田是不是在问自己。出于礼貌，只好轻轻点点头，不知为何，他有一种承认自己喜欢妹子是一件丢脸的事的错觉。  
“信酱不约会直男。”安田又说，这次是对着大仓，“再说了，你让横山君这么个没经验的小甜心儿直接跟信酱大战三百回合也不太现实吧。”  
不是，等会儿，安田君，小甜心是什么玩意儿？什么叫大战三百回合？！  
横山在心里疯狂吐槽，脸上的微笑再也维持不住了，只得哭笑不得地杵在那儿。  
“那不一定，昨天是摇滚之夜，信酱穿了上次那套格纹西服，还化了眼线，”大仓在自己眼睛上比划了一下，“你是没看到，半小时里就有将近十个人跟他搭讪。横山君怎么说也是男人啊，看到那副打扮怎么可能一点反应都没有！”  
这么说起来村上君昨天的眼神确实性感得不行，明明平时都是一副可爱的样子……不对！大仓君！我只是个正常的普通男人一点儿也不想对另一个男人有反应啊你放过我吧。  
横山的表情瞬息万变，从深有同感变成如临大敌，要是此刻他能看见自己的表情变化，就知道他变脸的速度比大仓还快。  
“哎呦喂，Tacchon是不是也想来点反应啊？”安田揶揄道，伸手去摸大仓的侧腰，坐在后者大腿上的屁股挪动了几下，有意无意地蹭着大仓腿间。  
“哪儿跟哪儿呀，我就喜欢Yasu一个。”大仓丝毫不觉得尴尬，反而凑过来逮住安田的脸就吻了下去。一开始只是个嬉闹的亲吻，但很快就变了味，双方都迫不及待地把舌头伸到对方嘴里，交换唾液发出的水声响亮而下流，一点都没有害臊的意思。安田的手搭在大仓的颈侧，慢慢卷着高大青年后颈的头发，而大仓一手环着安田，另一只手已经伸进了宽大的衬衫下摆，消失在蓝色紧身裤里。  
横山默默端起没喝完的姜茶，换了个位置，一点也不想打扰许久不见的情侣亲热。他唯一期望的就是他们完事后能把昨天他在村上家睡了一晚的事给忘了。  
再强调一遍，横山睡的是沙发。

* * *

“……五月的京都也别有一番风味。即便赏不到春樱，但初夏的新绿也令人欢喜。不必去那名寺古刹，只是在附近的街上走走，看见别家院子里茂盛的牵牛花，薄紫的花瓣儿惹人怜爱，这何尝不是件乐事。只是花期太短，要是过了中午，日头太盛，也就还不如待在屋里了。”  
穿着和服的男子斜坐在藤椅里，膝盖上摊开着一本书，正低低地读着。他的姿势十分放松，双腿交叠在一起，丝毫不在意自己的和服下摆会变皱。读书的声音也不大，但语气平缓柔和，整个人都散发出一种从容闲适的气质。口音也是一口漂亮的京都腔，与书的内容很是相配。  
“京都四季都有其独特的魅力，随笔集《京都纪行》收录了三十篇记录京都四季风物的散文和随笔，还有从未公开的摄影作品，各位可别错过了。”男子轻轻合上了书，眉眼弯弯地对在座读者微笑了一下，突起的苹果肌显得平易近人，引得那些年轻姑娘们一阵梦幻般的叹息。  
“感谢各位读者抽空参加芥川奖得主丸山隆平老师的新书发布会，刚才介绍的新作《京都纪行》签售会马上开始，请跟随工作人员指示依次排队。”出版社负责新书宣传的是个美人儿，即使穿着素色的套装裙也丝毫不显老气，配上染成红棕色的卷发，反倒气势十足。  
丸山隆平合上书，不紧不慢地用手抚平自己的和服下摆，挪动了位置，经过美女宣传身边时自然而然地搭上她的背，一同往签售会现场走去。  
涉谷坐在读者最后一排，不断抖动着腿，好几次想拿烟，都被身边的村上硬是拦住了。涉谷一早上都没喝酒，又不让抽烟，他焦虑得恨不得伸手挠墙。丸山读书的时候他一直在抖腿，节奏还越来越快，本来跟他们坐在同一排的几个女高中生实在受不了，默默换了位置，看向涉谷的眼神分明在说：大叔不懂欣赏高雅文学来凑什么热闹。当然被涉谷瞪了回去。  
“我就说不来这种劳什子的地方。”涉谷恶狠狠地说，同时啧了啧嘴，却尝不出味道，眉头不禁皱得更紧了。  
村上无奈地摇摇头，从裤袋里掏出一盒葡萄味口香糖，倒出两颗，摊在自己手心递给涉谷。后者接过去一把塞进嘴里，好歹让寂寞的舌头有点事儿干。  
“别啰里啰嗦的了，不是早就说好来接Maru一起回去的吗？”村上难得能吐槽别人啰嗦，要知道向来都是别人嫌他话多。  
涉谷十分后悔当时喝高了脑袋一热竟然答应参加这要人命的新书发布会。村上却不待他再开口，拎起他的领子，像提一只猫一样将弓着背的涉谷拎到等着签名的读者队伍的末端。  
“丸山老师，我从出道作开始就是您的书迷了！这次的新书也很棒，一直都写科幻小说的老师没想到随笔也那么引人入胜啊。”戴着圆片眼镜的女孩文艺范儿十足，但一见到丸山就迅速退化成了普通的追星族，梦幻地捧着脸，而她心中的英雄丸山老师则潇洒地在书上签上自己的大名，末了还加了一个爱心。  
下一个读者是一对母女，同样表达了对丸山老师才华的欣赏，那个女儿看上去不会超过15岁，为了参加签售会还特地穿了和服，可能是不习惯，小姑娘看上去束手束脚。丸山签完名，还主动站起来帮她整理了衣领，将乱了的刘海拨正，最后还夸了一句可爱。  
排队等签名的队伍很长，但丸山很有耐心，整场签售会大约持续了一个多小时，好不容易读者群才散去了。  
“丸山老师，要帮您叫车吗？”出版社的美女经理似乎对今天的销量很满意，笑容满面地问，轻轻碰了碰丸山的手臂，散发着玫瑰清香的长发落在了他的肩上。  
丸山却没问答，而是四处张望着，终于看到了像没有骨头那样斜靠在墙上的涉谷和一脸无奈的村上，本来云淡风轻的表情立刻生动起来，整张脸放佛都被点亮了。  
“小涉！信酱！”丸山从椅子里站起来，向他们挥挥手。  
村上也向他挥了挥手，权当打招呼。涉谷还是一脸不情愿，但被村上硬拖着，也只好往丸山的方向走来。  
“辛苦啦。”村上说，与丸山交换了一个拥抱，后者还在趁村上不注意吻了吻他的侧脸，村上扑哧笑了一声，用力拍了拍丸山的脑袋。  
“在Subaru面前干嘛呢。”村上吐槽道，脚跟一转，把身后的涉谷推了出去，丸山的眼神更亮了，迫不及待把小个子的涉谷搂进怀里。  
“小涉我想死你啦！之前一直在赶稿都好久没去店里了。”如果之前丸山还保持着优雅的风度，那现在他表现得完全像只撒娇的大狗，而皱着鼻子的涉谷却像只心情糟糕的猫，俩人截然不同的表情让村上没来由心情好了起来。  
“好啦，回去再黏糊吧。”村上往两人脑门上分别弹了一下，丸山也不恼，而是捧起涉谷布满胡渣的下巴亲了好几口。  
一边的美女经理还是第一次见到温柔的丸山老师这般模样，愣在那儿说不出话，倒是丸山终于亲够了，转过头来，像没事人一样对她微笑了一下。  
“现在可以帮我叫车了，要商务的那种。”丸山说。  
美女点点头，踩着高跟鞋走远了。  
“Maru这次新书卖得不错啊，要不要找时间庆祝一下？”村上问，笑得见牙不见眼，丸山明白这副表情多半是要让他出出血。  
“问他干啥？直接问我。”涉谷一肘子打在想要开口的丸山肚子上，他下手很重，不过才不是因为丸山与出版社女经理举止亲密呢。  
“那就定下周末好了，回头我把酒单给你。”  
“不用，直接买，账单给我就行。”  
丸山不敢说话，只得在心里计算这次的签售出场费够不够，要是不够用还得用稿费提成，还好他还没来得及存定期。  
这边村上和涉谷已经从酒单讨论到要不要请DJ，要不是一边的工作人员提醒说车已经到了，恐怕别说是出场费，连新书稿费都得全部贡献出来。  
涉谷从丸山怀里挣脱出来，想去门外抽根烟，村上也跟着走了出去，临走前还扭过身向丸山使了个眼色。  
Subaru闹别扭呢，你麻烦大了。  
丸山无奈地咧开嘴笑了，迅速提脚跟上。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

大仓往一只素色茶壶里倒了些热水，壶底细小的茶叶在水的冲击力下翻滚起来，一股热气蒸腾而上，略带甜味的茶香慢慢扩散看来，给总是吵吵闹闹的酒吧平添了一股从容的悠闲劲。大仓盖上同色的茶壶盖子，用一只手腕将茶壶左右转了几圈，确保茶汤与茶叶充分混合，习惯了摇晃调酒杯的手泡起茶来倒也有几份游刃有余的样子。  
横山推门进来的时候，大仓正准备把泡好的茶汤倒进配套的素色茶杯里。横山的感冒刚好了一半，烧已经退了下去，但还是有些咳嗽，嗓子痒痒的，放佛有人在不断挠他的喉咙，躺平的时候就痒得更厉害了。晚上睡觉怕吵醒村上，他只敢侧着身睡，要不然就索性坐起来。  
对了，差乎忘了说，横山已经在村上的沙发上睡了一周了，目前为止还没发生任何流血事件。倒不是说横山想跟村上吵架还是其他什么，但每天面对一个板着脸的室友，尤其是这个室友掌握了你的生杀大权，横山绷紧的神经就变得容易理解了。其实第二天横山就打算离开，但村上当着他的面把那只背包里所有的家当都翻了一遍，从那条浅蓝色的、沾满油污的裤子里掏出五块钱硬币，啪地扔在地上。  
“我还没冷漠到把病人赶出去的地步。”村上最后说，语气仍然严厉，不过低垂的眼睛看上去没那么可怕，“在攒够房租之前，你可以睡在这儿。”  
于是横山就在村上的客厅暂住了下来，他仍然要天不亮就起床送报纸，好几次都与从酒吧出来的村上擦身而过。他们一个没睡醒，一个醉醺醺，谁都没时间停下来交谈，当横山早晨上班时，村上就已经恢复了那副爱理不理的态度。  
“横山君，来得正好。”大仓说，把泡好的煎茶放在托盘上，想了想，从放调味料的柜子上拿下一罐胡椒，面无表情地往茶汤里倒了不少，浓烈的胡椒粉味让横山忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
“早上好啊，大仓君，你这是？”横山扯过一条围裙捂住口鼻，实在受不了这呛人的味道。  
“那桌客人要的茶，拜托你给送过去。”大仓微笑着说，不过抽动的嘴角显示出他此刻心情可不怎么样。  
横山顺着他的视线看过去，终于明白了大仓举动的用意。  
丸山穿着条纹和服缩在角落的沙发上，一台笔记本电脑打开着搁在他的腿上，他的手指正飞快地敲击着键盘，垫了一层柔软防尘垫的键盘几乎没发出太大响声。而村上侧着身坐在他身边，脱掉了鞋子，翘着腿陷在沙发里，脑袋枕在丸山的肩上，睡得正香，手里还拿着本书，看样子是读到一半睡着的。  
笑起来像只狸猫的丸山，横山是认识的。他似乎是村上和涉谷的朋友，之前一直在出差，最近才刚回来。丸山每天都会穿着和服来店里，要上一杯煎茶，然后就在电脑上打字。横山估计他的职业大概是作家或撰稿人。说来也奇怪，丸山来店里之后，涉谷就不在早上出现了，店长办公室的门一直紧闭着。  
大仓好像以前就认识丸山，总是和颜悦色的高大青年好像对后者怀有奇怪的敌意，好几次都出口呛他，丸山也不恼，照样每天向大仓搭话，乐此不疲。  
横山把捂着口鼻的围裙拿开，转而围在腰上，端起托盘往角落的沙发走去。  
“茶来了。”横山把那杯几乎倒了一半胡椒的煎茶放在丸山面前，不动声色地往边上移动了一下，以防丸山把茶喷到身上。  
“呀，裕亲，早上好啊，感冒好了点吗？”丸山抬起头来，热情地跟横山打招呼，“裕亲”这名字还是他自说自话取的，横山拗不过他，只好被动接受了这个称呼。  
“托您的福，好多了。”横山回了句，不敢说得太大声了，怕吵醒靠在丸山身上睡得香甜的村上。村上总是拧在一起的眉毛松开了，虽然闭着眼，仍能看清眼睛圆润的轮廓，还有像小刷子一样的睫毛，横山这才发现村上并不总是凶巴巴的，蜷着身体睡着了的村上看上去像个无害的小动物。  
“那就好。”丸山顺着横山的视线，看了看枕在自己肩头的棕色脑袋，像是看到了什么稀奇事，弯起嘴角，了然地笑了。他将注意力重新放到电脑上，拿起茶杯，漫不经心地啜了一口，本该香甜的煎茶却辣得呛人，丸山呛了一大口，剧烈咳嗽起来。  
横山有些不好意思地站在那儿，又不好直接揭穿大仓的恶作剧，倒是丸山咳够了，吐了吐舌头，往吧台的方向瞪了一眼。  
“大仓那家伙，能不能来点有营养的。”丸山抱怨道，由于咳嗽的动作太大，枕着他肩膀的村上醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地在丸山肩胛骨上蹭了蹭，想把额前恼人的刘海拨开，喉咙深处还发出撒娇般的叮咛。  
“呃，没事儿的话我就先干活去了……”横山见到村上无意识撒娇的样子，既觉得新鲜，同时又有一种打扰了别人好事的负罪感。搞不好丸山是村上的男朋友呢？看他们亲密的样子，不是男友也八九不离十了，横山再杵在这儿就太不会察言观色了。  
“等等，裕亲！”丸山伸手拉住横山的围裙下摆，横山向后倒去，穿和服的青年趁机站起身来，一拉一拽，横山发现自己陷在了沙发里，而村上的脑袋枕在了自己的胸口。  
“丸山君你这是干什么！”虽然你们同性恋的事儿我不太懂但怎么能把自己的男友往别人怀里推呢？横山后半句话没敢说，不知为何他已经认定了丸山是村上的男朋友。  
“裕亲，信酱就拜托你啦，我得去找大仓好好谈一谈。”丸山双手合十做了个拜托的手势，在横山反应过来之前拔腿就往吧台的方向跑，颇有大干一场的架势。  
村上翻了个身，手里的书早就扔在了地上，两手自然地环住横山的腰，脑袋在横山胸口磨蹭了几下，找了个舒服的位置，继续沉沉睡去。横山直挺挺地坐在那儿，一动都不敢动，生怕吵醒他。  
虽然村上打人很疼，但横山更想让棕发青年好好睡一觉，至于后者醒来后会不会揍他，那不是此刻他最关心的问题。

“喂，大仓，你故意的吧？”丸山一屁股坐在吧台前，自己给自己倒了杯白开水，咕嘟咕嘟喝了个干净，嘴里的胡椒粉味儿好不容易才冲淡了一些。  
“啥？在你茶里撒胡椒粉？”大仓漫不经心地反问，没有停下手上擦杯子的动作。  
丸山啧了一声。  
“那个。”他指了指身后的角落，村上挂在横山身上睡得天昏地暗，而横山局促得手都不知道往哪儿放。  
“啧，横山君干嘛呢，把手搭上去啊。”大仓学着丸山的样子，也弹了一下舌头，一副恨铁不成钢的表情。  
“就知道是你搞的鬼。”丸山了然地说，从和服袖子里掏出手机，锁屏图片是一个穿着红色丁字裤的翘臀，还有一部分细嫩的大腿，大仓瞥了一眼，默默往后退了一步。  
“撮合横山君和信酱确实是目的之一，不过往你茶里撒胡椒粉也是真心的。”大仓用无比认真的口气说，“每天看你在店里我眼睛疼。”  
“……我说大仓，你知道自己的工资都是我出的钱吗？”丸山抛出杀手锏，哪知道大仓连看都没看他一眼，只是从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“谁不知道这酒吧是丸山老师出的钱啊。”大仓捏着嗓子说话的样子十分尖酸刻薄，“不过你要是扣我工资，我就把你上次喝醉了搂着Yasu跳贴面舞还舌吻的事儿告诉Subaru君。”  
“小涉才不会有空吃我的飞醋呢。”丸山很是自信。  
“恩，不会。”大仓同意道，“不过Subaru君会因为你动了他可爱的Yasu而把你揍一顿。”  
丸山被他顶得说不出话，大仓得意地挑起一边的眉毛，这次的斗嘴明显是他赢了。  
正当他们大眼瞪小眼的时候，话题的对象涉谷和安田勾肩搭背地推开门，他们穿着款式相近的条纹卫衣，涉谷底下是条黑色紧身皮裤，而安田则穿了彩虹色的长裙。看样子是刚从地下live现场回来，脸和脖子上都沾满了亮晶晶的闪粉，不知是故意化的妆还是舞台效果。  
“Yasu~”大仓见到自己的男友马上把跟丸山的斗嘴抛到了一边，他从吧台后面探出头来，撅着嘴索吻，安田走过来揉了揉他的头发，配合地在他嘴上吧唧了一下。  
涉谷则坐在了另一张高脚椅里，把小腿搁到丸山的膝盖上，后者连忙捉住涉谷小巧的脚腕，脱下系带短靴，把涉谷的脚揣进自己怀里。  
“Maru！恭喜新书大卖啊。”安田有段时间没见过丸山了，得知丸山的新书登上了畅销榜单，忙不迭道贺，“Shibuyan，啥时候开个派对庆祝一下？”  
“已经订了下周六，就是宣传还没发出去。”涉谷打了个哈欠，向大仓招招手，高大的青年倒了杯咖啡递过去，涉谷不爽地皱了皱眉，但还是把苦涩的液体喝了个干净。  
“太好了！我出差的这几周忙得要死，去派对的时间都没有。”安田拍了拍手，恨不得马上就到周六。  
“Hina呢？”涉谷四下望了望，平时总是坐在柜台后翻账本的村上难得没见到人影，丸山和大仓同时指了指涉谷身后的角落，刚才还互相斗嘴的两人此刻同步率却高得不像话。  
横山觉得自己这辈子都没这么尴尬过。他挺着腰保持上半身挺直的姿势，村上的脑袋几乎滑到了他的肚子，横山却不敢伸手扶他一把。现在不仅是丸山和大仓，就连安田和涉谷都紧紧盯着他看，可怜横山这个比铅笔还直的正常青年，不仅沐浴在四个同性恋八卦的眼光中，身上还挂着一个，横山白皙的脸颊都憋红了，看上去很是可笑。  
“Yoko这小子出手这么快？”涉谷不可思议地挑挑眉，其实最让他惊讶的是村上，棕发青年很少睡得这么安稳过，而看村上整个人挂在横山身上的样子，涉谷已经有好几年没看到他这么放松了。  
“小涉，下周的庆祝派对也叫上裕亲嘛。”丸山插嘴，“反正来的都是熟人，没问题的。”  
涉谷皱着眉想了想，他倒不觉得叫上横山有什么不妥，关键是怕村上不答应，而村上一旦倔起来，谁都说服不了。  
“小涉怕信酱不答应吗？不告诉他就好了嘛。”丸山好像能看穿涉谷的心思，马上接了一句。  
“唉，也成。”涉谷叹了口气，反正到时候村上发起脾气来直接把错都推到丸山头上。另一方面，如果横山真对村上有意思，那他可要找机会考察考察横山，派对听上去是个好主意。  
“横山君参加那倒是不错。”安田用手敲着下巴，转过头去把僵坐在那里的横山上下打量了一遍，对后者松垮垮的T恤和宽大的牛仔裤深深叹了口气，“不过穿那身衣服可不行。”  
作为造型师的安田最见不得别人穿着土气，何况横山长得不差，身材也过得去，他早就想帮后者好好打扮一番了。  
“Yasu，咱们一起去给横山君买衣服嘛。”大仓也加入了对话，“我正好也要买新皮鞋。”  
安田回过头，眼神一下子明亮了起来。

* * *

 

到底为什么会变成这样？  
横山被动地伸直手臂，让大仓能够把一件海军蓝的针织衫套上去。他们面前是一面落地镜，把横山从头到脚照得一览无余，对向来只用一面巴掌大的镜子刮胡子理头发的横山来说，对看到自己全身的打扮感到十分新鲜。当然了，这股新鲜劲在试了十件针织衫之后就完全被无聊取代了。  
安田斜靠在镜子边，仔细观察了海军蓝针织开衫的效果，沉吟了一下，然后摇了摇头。  
安田君你放过我吧这件衣服和之前那几件到底有什么区别！  
横山在心里吐槽道。  
“这件不好，腰收得太过了。”安田评论道，“颜色也不太衬横山君。”  
大仓闻言又把刚套上去的衣服脱了下来，横山里面只穿了一件贴身黑背心，由于折腾，已经出了一身汗，被空调的冷风一吹不禁打了个寒战。  
涉谷让横山下周六给工厂请个假，说是酒吧里办派对，庆祝丸山的新书热卖，让横山也来参加。横山想起之前大仓邀请他参加派对时村上的态度，犹豫着想要拒绝，结果被涉谷一句话堵了回去。  
“实话跟你说吧Yoko，这酒吧的钱都是Maru出的，作为员工你不去不太合适啊。”涉谷的言下之意就是大老板的派对必须出席，横山只得点头，努力忽略涉谷脸上算计的表情。  
然后大仓和安田就把他带到了这间时装样品店，店员们都认识安田，按他的吩咐找来了无数衬衫、牛仔裤、皮裤、外套、针织衫、毛衣、袜子，还有诸如围巾鞋子一类的配饰，任其挑选。安田的品味就跟看上去一样挑剔，十件衣服也不一定有一件能入他法眼。满意的衣服堆在左边，不合心意的就四处乱丢，尽管已经试穿整整两个小时，安田只挑出了几件白衬衫和两条长裤，按他的说法，横山君适合剪裁合身、线条简单的衣服，虽然在横山看来那些衬衫没有任何区别。一开始他还试图弄清衣服的价格，然而当他翻过其中一件袖口装饰着浅色暗纹的衬衫标价牌之后，吓得直接把标价牌扔在了地上。  
大仓拿来另外一件烟灰色的，这件的下摆很长，一直到横山的膝盖，衣襟两边没有扣子，而是用黑色和金色织成螺旋状的花纹，让本来沉闷的灰色别致起来。  
“Yasu，这个怎么样？”大仓把手中的针织外套在横山肩上比了比，安田换了一个姿势，点了点头，大仓顺势捞起横山垂着的手臂，塞进袖子里。  
“很合适嘛，Tacchon眼光有长进。”安田眼神一亮，走过来帮忙拉平针织下摆，随后又扯了扯领口和袖口，直到没有一丝褶皱，这才退后一小步，像小姑娘欣赏自己精心打扮的芭比娃娃那样，发出一声满足的叹息。  
镜子中的人让横山自己也感到陌生。黑色的头发被仔细修剪过了，不再四处乱翘，刘海则修成圆润的弧度，服帖地覆在他的额前，一些细碎的黑发遮住了一半的耳朵。他穿着一条颜色别致的牛仔裤，是那种发黑的深蓝色，却不显沉闷，上身则是领口开得很低的黑色背心加烟灰色针织长衫，完美衬托出了他白皙的皮肤和突出的锁骨，那个总是穿一身皱巴巴T恤和宽大裤子的横山裕不见了，站在这儿的看上去几乎像是某个时装杂志的封面模特。  
“是吧，都是Yasu教的好。”大仓一把揽住安田的肩，身高差让他可以把体重压在小个子肩上，加上他邀功的语气，就像只撒娇的大熊。  
“横山君打扮起来真是可口。”安田往前一步，伸手摸了摸横山的胸口，身后的大仓措手不及，重心不稳差点往前摔倒，但安田毫不在意，反而更往横山的方向贴了过来，笔尖几乎要戳到横山裸露的锁骨。  
“Yasu？”横山努力往后缩，每退一步，安田就往前比进一步，金色头发的小个子咄咄逼人，看横山的眼神就像在一个任人宰割的猎物。  
“要是以前横山君可是我的type呢。”安田暧昧地说，用手指戳了戳横山的小腹，横山痒得跳动了一下。  
安田还想往前进，但一只有力的手臂从背后环住了他的腰，大仓将下巴搁在安田的肩胛骨上，另一只空闲的手则掰过小个子的脑袋，让他面对着自己。  
“Yasu~又当着我的面调戏帅哥。”大仓嗔怪道。  
“欣赏美的心人皆有之嘛。”  
“那可不行。”大仓说，不顾安田的挣扎，直接吻了上去，安田一开始还不乐意，但很快也开始回应大仓，眼看着面前又要上演活春宫，横山捂着眼睛转过身去。  
老天啊，他上辈子到底是做了什么孽。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

村上点燃了一支烟，深深吸了口，在沙发上躺了下来，慢慢吐出一个烟圈，青色的烟雾逐渐上升，很快便消散了。酒吧里放着一些低柔的爵士，刚过八点，舞池内只有零星几个人，夜晚还远未开始。  
作为派对主角的丸山在吧台与早到的宾客交谈，村上毫不怀疑再过两个小时，舞池里就会挤满了人，连站都没地方站，毕竟这儿的派对名声在外，总能吸引各种Gay男。村上半撑起上身，从沙发边的地板上拿起威士忌，抿了一口，又躺了回去，穿着破洞牛仔裤的双腿伸直着搁在沙发上，又细又直的双腿在深色布料的包裹下显得很是诱人，更别提透过破洞窥见的一小片蜜色的皮肤，若隐若现地反而叫人更想一探究竟。  
”Hina，好戏还没开始呢，你就不行了？“涉谷走过来，弯下腰居高临下地审视着村上，调侃了一句。  
”人都没有，没意思。“村上回答，手指夹着的烟快要抽完了，烟灰掉在了手背上，他却像没事人那样把烟屁股扔进了喝了一半的酒杯。  
涉谷看了看村上那件黑色的T恤，领口向两边打开，布料边缘还特意做成了毛边，线条利落的锁骨和肩胛骨一览无余，村上还戴了一条时下流行的choker项链，严丝合缝地贴在他的脖子上。  
这身打扮带着明显的邀请意味，涉谷心下了然，不过表情上一点儿都没带出来。  
“这才几点，人都没到齐呢。”涉谷说，弯腰捡起了漂浮着一支烟屁股的威士忌酒杯，村上伸手向他讨烟，涉谷扭过身，示意村上自己从他裤袋里拿。  
“不就是一包万宝路你需要藏这么牢吗？”村上吐槽道，在涉谷的裤袋里掏了好一会儿，终于找出了一包皱巴巴的万宝路，他的动作很大，期间还碰了涉谷腿间好几次，后者一副习惯了的样子，连躲都没躲。  
涉谷没理会村上的吐槽，径自往吧台去了，顺手带走了村上用来扔烟头的酒杯。  
“给他来杯悠着点的。”涉谷对吧台后的大仓说，高大的青年新染了头发，本来半长的黑发剪短了些，染成了浅金色，看上去清爽了不少。大仓点点头，拉开一罐果味气泡酒，倒进干净的玻璃杯里，然后递给涉谷。  
酒吧的门被推开了，一群人互相推搡着挤了进来，他们中大多数都穿着紧身汗衫，突出了形状漂亮的二头肌，有几个还纹了花臂，刚一进门就嚷嚷着要就喝，直直地往吧台走去。  
“Hina酱，想死我了快过来亲一口！”其中一个剪了莫西干头、左边耳垂上戴了三只耳钉的男子环视了一圈，看见还仰面躺在沙发上的村上，不禁叫了一声，沙哑的烟腔听上去十分恐怖。  
村上又吐出一口烟，翻身从沙发上站了起来。他神色疲倦，但眼睛下面浓重的黑眼圈到跟今天这副打扮很是相配。他慢吞吞地挪到吧台，用食指和拇指捏住抽了一半的烟，递给那个莫西干头，另一只手则取走了对方刚叫的烈酒。  
“都不跟今天的主角打招呼，丸山老师可要生气啦。”村上说，斜靠在吧台上，紧身裤将他腰臀的曲线完全暴露了出来，尤其是他将重心放在其中一条腿上，柔韧的胯部像一边突出，让人难以将视线移开。  
“哦，差点忘了，Maru酱！恭喜新书热卖！我让队里的小子们每人都买了两本。”莫西干头侧过身用力拥抱了丸山，铁一般的手臂几乎要把丸山肺里的空气都挤出来。  
“多谢多谢。”丸山狰狞的表情十分有趣，看样子不是第一次被这么熊抱了。莫西干头曾是英式橄榄球运动员，现在为一支业余球队当教练，队员尽是些身材强壮的猛男，很难想象那些硬汉去买丸山新书的样子。  
“喂喂，可别给勒死了。”涉谷这时候反倒护起犊子来，硬是把丸山从对方胸口扯了出来，往自己身后塞。涉谷细胳膊细腿的哪里遮得住丸山，就像个企图藏起自己玩具的小孩儿。  
没等莫西干头回答，村上先笑弯了腰，一口酒没咽下去，还咳嗽了几声。他清了清嗓子，将没有抹发胶的刘海拨到脑后，修剪得短而干净的指甲轻轻在吧台上打着节奏。  
“今晚怎么样？嗨个通宵？”莫西干头重新把注意力转回村上身上，要知道他来参加派对的主要目的可不仅仅是庆祝丸山老师的新书热卖的。  
村上并不喜欢他，当然了，村上不喜欢任何人。不过他没有回答，而是模棱两可地微笑了起来，柔软的头发遮住了那双湿漉漉的下垂眼，让人看不清表情。  
“看嗨不嗨得起来了。”村上说，仰头喝干了杯中的烈酒。

* * *

横山满头大汗地推开门，公寓里静悄悄的，没有开灯，只有一束清幽的月光通过窗帘的缝隙照射进来。横山踢掉了穿着的旧球鞋，把装了几本砖头厚的机修手册的背包搁在鞋柜上，快步走向客厅。  
已经过了十点，楼下的派对早就开始了。回来的路上遇到事故堵车，横山不得不放弃坐车，足足走了一个小时才回到公寓。即使没有太阳，闷热依然没有消退，空气仿佛吸饱了水分，变得沉甸甸的，看样子又要下雨。横山全身的衣服都湿透了，重新修建过的黑发也完全被浸湿，一缕缕贴在额头上。  
但他没时间管这么多了，弯腰从沙发下面拖出一个购物袋，从一堆高级时装里胡乱挑出一件白衬衫和黑色紧身裤，把身上的脏T恤脱下来，直接往衬衫里套。按横山的计划，他本该早早地去派对上露个脸，在群魔乱舞之前找个借口离开，他可不想再撞破任何人的好事了。  
横山好不容易才换上衣服，伸手拨弄了一下刘海，他的皮肤很白，出了汗之后更是白得发亮，饱满的额头、侧颈和锁骨上都布满了汗珠，刚穿上的白衬衫都黏在了皮肤上，隐隐透出湿迹来。要是被村上看见，肯定要用止汗剂给他从头到脚抹一遍，让他不至于闻起来像个“腐烂的榴莲”。  
横山走回玄关，重新穿上他那双旧球鞋。那双曾经应该是白色的球鞋现在已经变成了脏兮兮的灰色，有几处泥土的痕迹怎么也洗不掉，倒不是说横山认真洗过它。黑发青年关上门，三步并两步地走下楼梯，很快就来到了酒吧入口，震耳欲聋的音乐声从门缝里钻出来，重重的低音每一下都打在横山的胸口。他深深吸了口气，打开门，做好了面对群魔乱舞的准备。  
酒吧里挤满了人，背景音乐里的摇滚不断传出嘶吼一般的歌声，与其说是歌声不如说像是卡带发出的尖锐的鸣叫。用来吃饭的餐椅和沙发都被挪到了角落，为舞池空出更大的空间，一股烈酒和烟草的气味直冲横山的鼻子，他不适应地皱起了眉头。  
不断有人从横山身边经过，一群人把舞池中央团团围住，外围仍有更多的人在想方设法往里挤，人流推搡着横山往前走，他来不及找到任何一个熟人，就被推到了人群中央。  
舞池中央突起了一块，像是个简易的舞台，台上有一根连接着天花板的钢管，金属表面被磨得发亮，反射出耀目的银色光芒。这玩意儿横山只在电视里看过，一般都伴随着穿着暴露的比基尼或兔女郎，横山甚至还租过一张钢管舞主题的A片，他尤其喜爱双腿缠绕在金属管上绷紧的肌肉，比起软绵绵的线条，这种力量型的美更能让他兴奋起来。  
人们开始自发打起了节奏，一群穿着紧身衣的肌肉大叔像观看偶像表演的宅男那样，此起彼伏地喊着口号，时不时夹杂着口哨声。这画面冲击力过大，横山只得咬住手指关节才能不笑出声。  
“Hina！Hina！Hina！”  
横山终于听清了口号的内容，这该是在叫村上的名字吧？起码横山不认识其他叫Hina的。嘈杂的背景音乐突然停了，横山还没反应过来，人群爆发出一阵刺耳的尖叫，差点没把他震聋。  
一只穿着矮帮皮靴的脚踩在了突起的舞台上，随后是另一只，打满铆钉的皮靴上面是被紧身裤包裹的小腿，然后是膝盖、大腿，两条腿修长有力，每走一步都充满了力量。横山把视线往上移，同样紧身的上衣突出了来人柔韧的腰肢，还有线条流畅的肩膀，总是对他凶巴巴的村上此刻抿着嘴角，似笑非笑地扫视了人群，那双圆溜溜的下垂眼微微眯着，眼角显出了几分细长。  
背景音乐又响了起来，这次是颇有节奏感的纯伴奏，村上随着音乐的节奏打了几个响指，一条腿曲了起来，缠绕在金属管上，膝盖后方和大腿紧紧夹住那根拳头粗细的钢管。另一条腿稍一用力，也缠了上去，村上腾空扭转了身体，背对着人群，然后慢慢向后弯腰，柔软的刘海随着重力落到了脑后，他的眼睛完全露了出来，就连横山也不得不承认那波光潋滟的眼睛让他的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
由于向后仰，村上脖子上的青筋突了起来，一根细细的皮质choker包裹住毫无防备的咽喉，让人忍不住想伸手触碰，想确认他的心跳是否像看上去那样有力。  
音乐的节奏快了起来，村上挺直腰背，借着手臂和腿的力量悬空挂在钢管上，紧身裤贴近大腿根部的地方有条状的破洞，由于肌肉完全绷紧，从撕裂的布料缝隙中能看到光滑的蜜色皮肤，上衣下摆也滑了上去，侧腰曲线完全展现出来，靠近尾椎的地方还有微微的凹陷，一直延伸进裤腰。  
横山吞了吞口水，目不转睛地盯着村上的动作。后者的舞步干净利落，毫不拖泥带水，胯部几乎没有多余的扭动，把本该香艳的钢管舞演绎得更像是展示力量的芭蕾，然而横山发现自己无法把视线从村上线条优美的大腿上移开。  
光是这么几个简单的动作，横山早就把当初那张循环了无数遍的A片抛在了脑后。村上踮起脚尖，用一只手臂和一条腿支撑住身体，另一条腿则悬在半空，他保持着这个姿势转了一圈，绷直的脚尖扫过第一排的人群，引来一阵尖叫，更多的人往前排挤去。  
那还是村上君吗？横山想，这与他平时大大咧咧的形象差太多，即使是上一次在楼梯间与人接吻时的样子也与现在不同。  
一曲很快就奏完了，村上慢慢从钢管上滑了下来，没有抹发胶的刘海遮住了他的眉眼，横山看不清他的表情，只能看到他尖削的下巴和微微喘着气的粉色嘴唇，沾着一些唾液的嘴唇湿漉漉的，好像在邀吻。  
吻上去会是什么感觉？横山突然冒出这么个想法，把自己吓了一大跳，连忙甩甩脑袋，想把这个要命的想法从脑海里清理出去。  
不不不不不，横山裕你冷静点，现在不是在看A片你可是住在人家客厅里呢怎么能有这种龌龊的想法！  
人群爆发出响亮的掌声，口哨声更多了，有人不断叫着“Hina！”，还有人直接解开了裤带，一副蓄势待发的样子。  
村上出了一身汗，几滴汗珠顺着发梢流到了地板上，人们恨不得接住他的汗水，放在玻璃瓶里珍藏起来。村上深深吐了口气，坐到舞台边缘，向人群抛了个飞吻。好几双手乘势摸上了他的大腿，村上毫不在意，反而更向人群的方向挪了挪。  
“今晚可要嗨到天亮啊！”村上叫道，所有人都举起了手，同时背景音乐切换成了舞曲，人们就着曲子的节奏扭动起来，整个舞池的气氛瞬间被点燃了。  
横山趁机弯着腰往舞池来到舞池边上，左右张望了一番，想找个熟人，也许打个招呼他就能遛了。不知为何，他下意识地回头看了一眼，但村上已经从舞台上消失了。  
“小帅哥，以前没见过，新来的嘛？”一个身材高大的男子挑起眉毛向横山抛了个媚眼，他穿着无袖上衣，鼓胀的肩膀肌肉上有一个枪与玫瑰的纹身，鲜红的颜色即使在昏暗的环境中也十分显眼。他自顾自将手臂搁在横山肩上，力气很大，横山差点没站稳，幸好及时扶住了高脚椅背，才没有丢脸地摔在地上。  
“不，我不是……”横山说不下去了，不是什么？不是同性恋？不是来约炮的？无论哪句话他都说不出口。横山只好四下张望，希望能找到大仓或者涉谷，甚至是村上也好，让他能有个借口闪开。  
“嘿，有新人别独占啊。”另一个略高的声音加入了对话，横山只觉得眼前一晃，一团闪亮的粉色东西就直直向他冲来，同时腰上一紧，一只强壮的手臂从后面环住了他。一股浓烈的脂粉味儿让横山不禁咳嗽起来，他微微侧过头，发现身后站着一个穿粉色亮片连衣裙的肌肉男，涂着深红色唇膏的嘴唇就凑在横山耳边，甚至能感受到说话时的呼气声。  
横山直挺挺地站在那儿，肩上的压力仍然没有消失，而不习惯被人碰触的腰部痒痒的，却又不敢挣扎。  
“说什么呢？这是我先看上的。”第一个穿无袖上衣的男子丝毫不肯退让。  
“滚开吧，你只是想尝尝鲜。”女装的肌肉男骂道，转过头想吻横山的耳廓，后者吓得直往后缩，“我会好好疼你的小帅哥。”  
老天啊，谁能告诉他该怎么脱身？  
横山尽力缩起自己的肩，同时试图扭动腰部，想挣脱两人的束缚。他们站在舞池的边缘，两人拌嘴的声音已经吸引了一些人的注意力。  
“Hina酱，那新来的帅哥你认识吗？”莫西干头问道，看向身边醉醺醺的村上，后者正往嘴里塞水烟管，闻言抬了抬眼，本就湿润的眼睛现在更是波光闪闪，好像下一秒就要滴出水来。  
“哪来的帅哥？”村上嘟囔了一句，深深吸了口桃子味儿的水烟，顺着莫西干头的视线看过去，舞池边缘一个穿白衬衫的青年被两个人缠住了，青年一头黑发，刘海很长，看不清表情。衬衫的扣子只草草扣了一半，露出锁骨和一小片胸前的皮肤，肤色白得发亮，即使从村上的角度也能看见奶油色皮肤表面附着的汗水，微微反射着彩虹色顶灯的光芒。  
不是横山又是谁呢？  
村上的酒好像一下子醒了过来，本来浑浑噩噩的脑袋很快认清了横山出现在这里的事实，一股没来由的怒火从腹部升起，他也搞不清是在生谁的气。  
村上想起那天早上，丸山替涉谷来看店，他很累，不知不觉靠在丸山身上睡着了。村上十分肯定自己是靠在丸山身上睡的，但不知为何等他一觉醒来，发现自己正趴在横山胸口，口水流了对方一身，横山用一副不知所措的表情看着他。  
“村上君你醒了，要不要先起来？”横山问他，村上十分清楚对方的意思是，快从我身上起来。  
村上是个识趣的人，尽管太阳穴还一跳一跳地疼，他还是迅速离开了横山的胸口，他发现自己的双手还松散地环在横山腰上，梦里那个散发着令人安心的香味的抱枕看来就是这个傻小子。村上顿觉脸上一红，连忙咳嗽了几声。  
“抱歉，你怎么在这儿？”  
“丸山君有事儿先走了，让我看着你。”  
村上在心里把丸山骂了一千遍，发誓下次非好好揍他一顿不可。明知道村上最不会应付直男，偏偏要让横山陪他睡觉……不对，呸，是看着他睡觉。  
“咳咳，对不住了。”村上说，低下头去，“我去洗把脸。”  
那天村上有几分落荒而逃的味道，没给横山任何对话的机会。之后几天村上忙着筹划派对，进货、查账，好几天都没在酒吧，等他下午回来，横山已经下班去上课了。村上竟有将近一周没跟横山说话，尽管后者正住在他家的客厅里。  
怪不得Subaru前两天神神秘秘地打电话，原来是瞒着他邀请了横山。村上愤愤地想，而舞池边的横山已经退到了吧台边，后背紧紧靠在吧台上，再没任何地方可逃了。  
不喜欢就别来啊。村上看着横山局促的表情，不禁在心里骂了一句，要知道横山这样的直男，尤其是打扮过的直男，在这群基佬眼里简直是跟脱光了没两样，恨不得马上能将他拆吃入腹。  
“Hina酱？”  
“……那也能叫帅哥？”村上回过神来，换上了一副不屑的表情，“你们是太久没开荤，想疯了吧。”  
“因为Hina酱最近都不找我们玩儿啦。”那人说，用食指勾住村上的项链，轻轻一用力，村上感到脖子一紧，借着力直接滑进了那人怀里。  
“滚蛋。”村上没好气地说，用靴子根部狠狠碾过莫西干的脚趾，他的眼光仍然停留在横山身上，那个穿粉色裙子的肌肉男已经撩开了横山的衬衫下摆，一只手伸了进去。横山双手抱胸的样子就像个被人非礼的小姑娘，配上他奶油色的皮肤，还真有几分相像。  
村上叹了口气，放下手中的烟管。  
所以他讨厌给直男做保姆。村上挪着步子往舞池边走去，背景音乐已经从爵士换成了摇滚，醉醺醺的人们在狭小的舞池里扭动着屁股，挥舞的手臂好几次都差点甩到村上的脸。不过一旦他们看清村上，都自觉地往旁边站了站，给他空出一条通道，即使有喝得不省人事试图扯住村上裤腿的，也被同伴拉了回去。  
村上不费什么力气就来到了舞池边上，伸出一根手指戳了戳那个穿无袖上衣男子肩上的纹身。  
“哥们儿，找我们家Yoko有何贵干？”  
裸着肩膀的男子本来都准备跟那个穿裙子的肌肉男干架了，突然有人这么叫他，不耐烦地回过头去，正对上村上笑得眯起来的眼睛。  
“哦，这不是Hina酱嘛。”肌肉男先反应了过来，“怎么，你也要来插一脚？”  
村上往前进了一步，拍开两人环在横山身上的手，横山松了一口气，从没像现在这样感谢村上。  
“什么插不插一脚的，Yoko是本店员工，换句话说，”村上顿了顿，把脸凑在横山耳边，“他由我罩着。”  
村上说完，侧过头在横山耳垂上亲了一口。他的呼吸里带着一股香甜的蜜桃味儿，滚烫的嘴唇只是潦草地碰了碰横山，但黑发青年的半边身体瞬间没了感觉，只剩下针刺般的酥麻从尾椎直冲上后脑。  
那两个人互相对视了一眼，粉色裙子的肌肉男还有些不相信的样子。  
“Yoko，今天早下班怎么不跟我说一声？早知道就给你留晚饭啦。”村上突然说，横山没反应过来，村上君一向不过问他的死活，哪会特地给他留晚饭？但横山还没开口，村上就狠狠拧了他的手臂。  
“两位要是不介意，人我就带走了。”村上撒娇似的环住横山的腰，脑袋搁在他的肩上，还蹭了几下，虽然横山从没跟另一个男人有过如此亲密的举动，不过说实话，村上的触碰比其他人要让他轻松得多。  
没等对方回答，村上推着横山往店长办公室走去，门没锁，村上在横山背上推了一把，两人直接滑进了门里，村上用脚尖将门关上了。  
一旦没有人注视，村上迅速拉开了与横山的距离，贴着横山身侧的温暖体温一下子消失了，横山感到一阵茫然若失。  
“我说你啊，不会应付那些人，就不会离远点儿吗？”村上背靠在墙上，冷冰冰地说，几乎难以相信与几分钟前那个搂着横山撒娇的是同一个人。  
“我也没想到会被盯上啊。”横山心有余悸，“那两个大叔太恐怖了，哪有自顾自就往人身上摸的啊！尤其是那个穿裙子的，肌肉那么发达不觉得恶心嘛！”  
村上的表情阴沉了一些。  
“那真是对不起啊，我也自顾自摸了你的腰。”村上刻薄地说，“而且我还在这么多人面前跳了钢管舞，横山君要是觉得恶心，大可直说。”  
什么？横山一下子没领会村上的意思，他是在吐槽那两个大叔，丝毫没有说村上的意思。村上挂在他身上的感觉非但不觉得不妥，反而还挺受用的，当然后半句话就是撕了横山的嘴他也说不出来。  
“村上君说什么呢，我没有这个意思。还要谢谢你帮我脱身。”  
哼，假惺惺。村上心想，就算横山现在的表情可以说得上真诚，但村上可不会被他骗住。  
“村上君？”  
“烦死了！要是不想被强上就乖乖待在这儿！”村上骂骂咧咧地说，“等人都散了我再来找你。”  
“村上君，等等……”  
没等横山说完，村上就甩上门出去了。  
我喜欢你跳舞的样子，一点也不觉得恶心。横山这句话最终还是没有说出口的机会。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“喂，横山，发什么呆呢！”技术学校的教师狠狠拍打了横山的肩，那是个胖胖的中年大叔，挺着啤酒肚，剃了短短的圆寸，实践时总会在脖子上围一条泛黄的毛巾，一副标准的汽修工打扮。  
横山一个激灵，差点向前倒去。这大叔，力气还是这么大。  
“抱歉，我昨晚没睡好。”横山搔了搔脸颊，冲他讨好地笑笑，撒了个小谎。他不仅是昨晚没睡好，应该说自从上次那灾难性的派对之后，他就没睡过一个安慰觉。不，倒不是说村上给了他什么难堪，相反，村上始终扮演着完美的房东角色。作息规律、从不干涉横山的私生活，也不会在横山在家的时候带什么奇怪的人回来，当然村上完全有权利这么做，横山倾向于把他的行为解读成善解人意。  
“你这家伙，最近一直吊儿郎当的，连个引擎水管都修不好，怎么，钱上又有困难？”技校教官虽然言行粗鲁，但人却很热情，之前横山交不起学费，还曾经帮他垫过钱。  
怎么了？他每晚做春梦，梦中都是村上肌肉紧实的大腿，这话他能说吗？  
“没有，哪儿的话，最近的打工都很稳定，我还存了点钱呢。”横山说，怕教官不相信，还再三保证了好几遍。  
“年轻人别太累了，我可是很看好你这小子哦！”大叔又拍了拍横山的背，横山点头哈腰地答应着，“就你还把修车当回事，其他人都光想着学个一招半式早日赚钱。”  
这是句真话，横山却不知如何回答。汽修技校里大多都是些高中辍学或刚满18的学徒，静不下心来搞清不同引擎和气缸的区别，只学会了换个保险杠、拧个水管，就迫不及待地去店里打工，像横山这样认认真真学完好几个课程的人确实不多了。也许正因为这个原因，教官与他很熟，也乐意多教他一些。  
“您夸奖了。”横山最后只挤出这么一句，教官也不在意，转而继续去查看打开的引擎盖，这是辆有些年头的四缸汽车，水管老化开裂了，火花塞也需要加油，但休整过后还能凑合用。横山也凑了过去，一股难闻的机油味儿直冲鼻腔，但横山对此已经习以为常了。  
正当横山用扳手试图拧下开裂的水管时，偌大的车间突然一下子暗了下去，白晃晃的顶灯灭了，周围瞬间变得一片漆黑。  
“怎么了？怎么了？”教官自言自语道，随后提高声音又问了一遍，但回答他的只有此起彼伏的不知道。  
又过了一会儿，门被推开了，一个戴着工程头盔的工人探进来冲黑漆漆的车间叫道：  
“停电了，风刮断了电缆，今天干不了活了。”  
车间内的学徒们开始三三两两往外走，提早下课总是令人兴奋。横山也跟着教官往外走，在光亮的地方看了看表，才下午三点，就算徒步回家也就四点多，这时候村上多半还在睡觉吧。横山控制不住又想起村上来，连忙闭上眼甩了甩头，试图把村上的脸从脑袋里清理出去。  
“横山，你这就回去吧，好好睡一觉，别再犯迷糊啦。”教官爽快地打发了横山，自顾自往办公室去了。

横山蹑手蹑脚地推开公寓大门，生怕吵醒村上。他几乎没有在这个时间点回过公寓，楼下的酒吧安安静静的，显得整个公寓都很安静，午后的阳光懒洋洋地透过窗帘的缝隙照射进来，在干净的木地板上投下淡淡的光圈。厨房的水龙头有些松了，正缓慢地滴着水，滴答、滴答，有节奏地敲击着水池底部。横山第一次仔细观察起白天的公寓，收拾得井井有条的客厅和厨房让狭小的空间颇有生活气息，很难与村上大大咧咧的形象联系起来。  
除了厨房的水声、空调的风声，卧室的方向似乎还传来悉悉索索的响声，好像是床单互相摩擦的声音，还伴有一些压抑的、嘶哑的低吟，横山下意识地往卧室的方向瞥了瞥，总是关得紧紧的卧室门现在虚掩着，屋子内没有开灯，从门缝中只能看见昏昏暗暗的一片。  
横山咽了咽口水，那暧昧的声音非但没有消退，反而更明显了，他的双腿不受控制地往卧室走去，那昏暗的门缝像是有什么魔力，不断吸引他去一探究竟。  
不能再走了，快停下来。横山试图告诉自己，但双腿丝毫没有停下的意思，很快他就来到了虚掩的门前，低吟现在已经变成了哼声，软软糯糯的，哑得恰到好处，断断续续的呼吸声近在咫尺，横山似乎都能感到呼出的气体喷在自己颈侧，耳后的汗毛都竖了起来。  
不用多想，就知道这声音代表着什么。横山站在那儿，尴尬得想逃，但又鬼使神差地想看一看门里的情况。他深深吸了口气，到底还是禁不住诱惑，用一根手指将门缝推得更大了些，慢慢把脸凑了过去。  
卧室内的窗帘被拉得紧紧的，阳光无法穿透灰褐色的布料，整个房间显得很暗，像是台风前突然昏暗下来的天空，只能就着窗帘缝隙的光线勉强看清床上的人影。村上背对着门，半跪在床垫上，背和臀完全裸露着，蜜色的皮肤在黑暗中像是一块幕布，随着他上下蠕动的动作缓缓抖动着，从肩膀到腰椎的肌肉一收一放，每一次用力背后的蝴蝶骨会伸展开来，横山像在看一场无声电影，完全被这个画面吸引住了。床上也躺着一个人，村上正坐在那人的腿上，两片臀瓣将那人挺立的阴茎完全吞没了。横山看不到那人的脸，只能从他搁在村上胯部的手臂上看见一圈彩色的龙纹身，幽暗的环境将张牙舞爪的龙衬托得十分狰狞，远远看去，就好像是一条真的龙绕在村上狭窄的骨盆间。  
横山虽然没见过同性恋如何做爱，但起码的理论还是有的。躺着的男人下腹周围都布满了花花绿绿的纹身，挺立的阴茎戴着安全套，村上微微翘起臀部，上身向前倾去，一只手撑在那人的胸口，另一只手则绕到背后扶住了阴茎根部，蠕动的方向由上下变成了前后，被撑大的穴口完全展现在了横山的面前，每一次抽出都会带出一部分充血的肠壁，即使在如此昏暗的环境中，横山还是能看见它们呈现出鲜红的颜色。  
村上喉咙深处发出闷闷的低吟，横山被吓了一跳，猛地往后一缩，村上光裸的背脊和臀部完全看不见了，但暧昧的哼声仍然毫不留情地传进他的耳朵。  
“Hina，再不快点我就要自己动手了。”  
纹身男的声音非常嘶哑，简直像是气声，话音刚落，村上的话音伴随着床单的摩擦声一起响了起来。  
“他妈的别动，你敢像操娘们儿一样操老子就试试看！”村上咒骂了一句，跟他平时发脾气的样子不一样，多了一些狠劲，但声音却是绵软的。横山忍不住回想起村上刚才的模样，那两块伸展开的蝴蝶骨和向下沉的腰，如果换成俯瞰的角度该是怎样的光景。横山感到半边身体一麻，一股电流般的针刺感从左耳一路传到尾椎，小腹缓缓收紧了，肥大工装裤中的阴茎瞬间硬了起来。  
完了，怎就硬了起来？横山既羞愧又内疚，总觉得自己好像窥探到了村上的隐私，并因此而起了反应，村上又不是什么小电影中的女优，也没邀请横山来旁观他的做爱过程，妈的，村上只是一个看横山不顺眼的房东。  
横山背靠在墙上，只要一动就能感觉阴茎更硬了一些，而卧室内传来的抽插声和水声对他的处境一点帮助都没有。村上的闷哼越来越大，横山能想象后穴不断吞吐着阴茎的样子，穴口的褶皱被撑开到极限，分开的臀瓣微微颤动着……  
横山的手不受控制地解开工装裤的皮带，肥大的裤子直接掉在了地上，他悲哀地发现前端分泌的液体已经将内裤浸湿了，前端半缩在褶皱中，正在努力冲破那层皮肤的束缚。横山的右手伸进皱巴巴的内裤边缘，熟练地握住了发烫的阴茎，用顶端往后一撸，胀大的龟头瞬间抬了起来，透明的液体将他的手指润湿了。  
卧室内传出肌肉互相撞击发出的啪啪声，村上压抑的呻吟越来越大，横山握着自己那话儿的手开始跟随抽插声的节奏迅速撸动起来。大概是很久没来一发的缘故，横山的阴茎很是敏感，随意撸几下就硬得不行，很快就不再满足于手掌，本能地想寻找更暖更紧的地方，比如村上那柔韧的穴口，要是能埋进那里该是怎样的滋味？  
村上发出一声窒息般的呜咽，然后是什么东西砸进床垫的声音，横山撸动的动作也愈发快了起来，最后猛地一捏，一股热流不受控制地从顶端的铃口中涌了出来，下腹不断收缩着，粘稠的精液弄湿了内裤，有几滴顺着他的大腿内侧流了下去。  
横山闭上眼，后脑抵在被空调吹得冰凉的墙面上，重重喘着气，不知是由于太久没有自慰还是其他什么原因，他双腿酸软，好不容易才维持住站立的姿势，射精后的满足感从小腹蔓延至四肢百骸，但餍足和舒爽中又带了一丝遗憾，横山努力不去深究遗憾的来源到底是什么。  
“几点了？”村上的声音响了起来，语气已经恢复了平静，但嗓音仍显得干涩。  
“才六点不到，还能再来一发呢。”  
“想得美。”横山听见一声闷响，村上好像把那个纹身男一脚踹到了地上，“赶紧从我床上下去！”  
“Hina酱利用完人家就一脚踹开，太无情了。”  
“你想看我无情的样子？”  
村上最后那句话是压低了嗓子说的，充满了威胁意味，纹身男骂骂咧咧地嘟囔了几句，横山听不清他说的是什么，但对方的脚步声越来越近，横山发现自己的裤子还可怜兮兮地挂在脚踝上，顿时窘得涨红了脸，弯腰提起裤带就往玄门冲。  
要是被村上发现横山靠想象他的屁股撸了一发，不用村上动手，横山会挖个坑把自己埋起来再不见人。  
他走得那么急，以至于纹身男最后那句话都没听见。  
“Hina酱这么急着赶我走，是交了新男友？”  
“……滚蛋！”

* * *

“我赌一万，他们肯定搞上了。”大仓说，干脆地把一张万元大钞拍到吧台上。  
“现在横山君肯定还是单恋。”丸山从和服袖子里掏出一个钱袋，摸出一张卷起来的钞票，“一万块。”  
“啧，每天光关注这些有的没的。”涉谷喝干了杯中的酒，粗鲁地用手背抹了抹嘴角，他陷在沙发里，两只脚都搁在丸山大腿上，舒服地伸了个懒腰。  
大仓和丸山都把视线投向了正在擦桌子的横山，后者看上去精神不振，一副没睡醒的样子，白皙的皮肤让黑眼圈更明显了。横山漫不经心地移动着手臂，可以看出他心不在焉，抹布已经在同一个地方反反复复擦拭了起码有十分钟。黑发青年怔怔地望着收银台的方向，村上跟往常一样蜷缩在柜台后算账，手指把计算器敲击得啪啪作响。  
“什么时候开始的？”丸山问道，没有移开视线。  
“前天，横山君提早回家那次。”大仓回答，好像知道丸山是在问自己。  
涉谷点了根烟，边抽边皱眉头，前天？  
村上点完了收银机中的钱，将万元大钞整齐地码好，捆成一叠，只留下些千元纸币和硬币用作找零。酒吧入口柔和的黄色灯光将他的棕发染成了阳光般地金色，蓬松的发丝显得非常柔软，让人忍不住想象手指穿过它们的触感，是不是与看上去一样美好。村上认真思考时会下意识地咬住嘴唇，尖尖的虎牙将柔嫩的唇瓣咬得充了血，变成了更深的红色。  
横山咕嘟一下咽了口口水。  
村上终于点清了今天的进账，长长地舒了口气，用手锤了锤酸疼的右肩。也许是注意力放松了，村上感到聚集在自己身上的视线，他猛地抬起头，与横山的目光相遇了。  
村上下意识地皱起了眉头，光是横山的存在就让他浑身像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬，心焦得难耐。  
横山有些不悦地眯起了眼睛。天地良心，他只是在工作间隙盯着村上出了神，好吧，也许还在心里描绘了一下对方格子衬衫下紧实的肌肉，但横山只是想一想，伤害不了任何人，对吧？  
“怎么了？这张桌子你擦了一上午了。”村上直起腰，从凳子上站起来，胯部往边上一顶，关上了收银台抽屉。  
横山低头看了看自己的双手，灰色的抹布机械地在桌角左右移动着，但桌面另一边的咖啡渍仍然刺眼，完全没有被擦拭过的痕迹。  
“……抱歉，我走神了。”  
村上的嘴角往下沉了沉，横山以为他又要说些刻薄的话，但村上紧紧抿着嘴唇，鼻翼剧烈扇动了几下，但终究没有开口。横山松了口气，这个上午第一次开始认真工作起来，抹去了已经干涸的咖啡杯印，突然有什么温热的东西碰了碰他的额角，横山吓得往后退了一大步。  
“没生病啊？”村上自言自语地说，横山发现刚才触碰自己额头的温暖物体是村上的手背。  
“我没事！”横山的声音太大了一些，引得酒吧中少有的几个食客都从自己的早餐中抬起了头，好奇的目光让横山更加不自在了。  
“Hina，亲爱的，我都等了我的麦片粥一辈子啦，还没好吗？”靠窗的食客向村上挥挥手，那是个中等身材的男子，看样子不会超过四十岁，颇具男子气概的脸上留着胡渣，但却涂着亮蓝色的眼影和粉色珠光唇膏。  
村上转过脚跟，扭动着胯部往窗口挪去，他走路的样子十分做作，横山第一次见到他这样的姿态。  
“食物就跟男人一样，当然越等越香啦。”村上斜靠窗前的餐桌上，用两根手指捻起咖啡勺，轻轻敲击了咖啡杯的边缘。  
那个食客伸出涂了金属色指甲油的手指，用力捏了捏村上的侧腰。  
“那我可是等得够久啊。”  
村上低低笑了起来，喉结微微震动了一下。  
横山下意识地捏紧了拳头，胃里涌起一股酸酸涩涩的感觉，就像许久没有进食那样痉挛起来。  
“横山君？横山君？”大仓连叫了好几声，横山都怔怔地像没听见那样，高大的酒保只好腾出一只手戳了戳横山的肩膀。  
“恩？”横山不耐烦地转过头来，大仓很少看到他如此凶狠的表情。  
“水果麦片粥好了，是7号桌客人的。”  
7号桌就是靠窗的那张，横山一把抢过托盘，抬脚就往窗口的方向走去。他无论如何也不会承认，他对村上的调情感到吃味。  
“……什么？男朋友？”村上的声音带着戏剧性的惊讶，“当然没有啦！我哪有空去找？”  
“别想骗我，上次派对好多人都见到了，一个黑头发的帅哥。”  
“哈哈哈。”村上高声笑道，“误会，那是新来的服务生。我可不会看上那种又土又无聊的类型。”  
横山刚好听见村上最后那句话，什么叫又土又无聊？  
“Hina又在骗人吧？”  
村上索性坐在了餐桌上，他凑到那个打扮花哨的客人耳边，低低说了句什么，涂着裸粉色唇膏的大叔随即爆发出一阵尖锐的笑声。  
“真的吗？硬不起来？”大叔好不容易才止住笑，青筋突出的手拍了拍村上的挺翘的臀。  
“千真万确。”  
横山再也听不下去了，重重地把手上的托盘摔在餐桌上。  
“您的早餐。”横山几乎是从牙缝间挤出了这几个字，不知是哪来的勇气，一把擒住村上的手腕，将后者从餐桌上拉下来，村上一个踉跄，摔进了横山的胸膛。  
“村上君我先借走了。”  
“喂，横山，你干什么！放开老子！”  
横山没有理会骂骂咧咧的村上，走过门口的竹帘，伴随着防火门开启又关上的声音，两人的脚步声渐渐听不见了。

“我就说横山君是单恋。”丸山撑着下巴，摊开手掌在大仓面前晃了晃。  
“还说不定呢。”大仓一副看好戏的表情，往涉谷的杯子里注满了烧酒。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章都是车。

Chapter 8

“横山，你他妈的轻点儿！”村上狠狠咒骂道，但横山不知哪儿来的勇气，反而更用力地捏紧他的手腕，拉着他来到楼梯下方，手臂一收，村上被重重摔在了墙上。  
“该死的，吃错什么药了？”村上捂着被撞疼的左肩，龇牙咧嘴地抱怨，横山感到一阵报复般地快感，他总算看到村上示弱的表情了。  
“村上君，为什么要说谎？”横山问，惊讶于自己低哑的嗓音。  
村上瞪了他一眼，棕色的头发挡住了那双轮廓圆圆的眼睛，本该凶狠的眼神反而透出嗔怪的意味，一点儿震慑力都没有。  
“就为了这事儿？没想到你这人还挺小气。”村上揉搓着肩膀的手变成搭在脖子上，手指有一下没一下地捏着后颈，“我不那么说，还会有更多人打你主意，你也受不了老是被人摸屁股吧？”  
不是那个。横山差点就脱口而出，才不是因为村上说他硬不起来。  
“……好啦，算我说得过分了。要不然我这就回去澄清一下咱们yoko生龙活虎大旗不倒夜夜笙歌？”  
村上说到后来，又带上了那种轻佻的口气，好像什么事都是个玩笑。  
“不是这个。”  
“什么？”  
横山胸口发紧，一口气堵在喉咙里，他的目光顺着村上绷紧的肩膀线条一路往下，开了一半的领口露出一截光滑的蜜色胸膛，合身的衬衫将他侧腰的曲线完全描绘了出来，横山忍不住又想起刚才那个客人青筋暴露的手掐在腰上的画面，为什么别人都能，他就不行呢？  
横山被自己的想法吓了一跳，但身体早就先一步做出了反应，他往前跨了一步，由于经常锻炼而充满力量的手臂勒住村上的腰，低头封住了对方微微翘起的嘴唇。  
太他妈的对了。早该这么干了。  
村上的呼吸里带着一股薄荷香气，甘甜中又隐隐透出一些清冽的烟草气味，让横山想起了老家门前的老松树，被雨打湿后闻起来也是这样干净而清冽。村上的嘴唇就跟它们看上去一样柔软，横山用舌尖仔细描绘着村上双唇的轮廓，圆润的下唇和略略上挑的嘴角，仿佛时刻含着笑，薄薄的触感十分惹人怜爱。如此可爱的双唇却总是吐出叫人脸红的粗话，尤其是对横山，连一句俏皮话都没有。横山惩罚似地狠狠咬住了村上的下唇。  
“横山，闹够没有！”村上的下唇还被横山含在嘴里，一贯伶牙俐齿的他此刻显得口齿不清，手掌摊开着搁在横山胸口，试图用力将其推开。  
横山仿佛被踩了尾巴的猫，仅存的一丝犹豫也彻底消失了。难道他还不如那些打扮得牛鬼蛇神的大叔吗？  
横山收紧了村上后腰上的手臂，将棕色头发的青年往前一带，同时抽出右手捏住了村上瘦削的下巴，手指用力压迫着村上的腮帮，强迫后者张开嘴，然后将舌尖毫不留情地挤了进来。  
横山用自己极具侵略性的舌头缠住村上的，用力吸吮起来。怎么形容村上口腔的味道呢？村上尝起来像是融化了的薄荷巧克力味冰激凌，又像是散发着坚果香味的黑咖啡，还有些蜂蜜松饼的甜味，不对，横山又尝出了玛格丽特披萨酸甜的番茄味，都是横山爱吃的。  
这个吻激烈而不留余地，村上的嘴完全被横山堵了个严实，只能用鼻子呼吸，但吸进肺里的氧气马上就被横山抢了去，缺氧让村上头晕目眩，只能凭最后的意识捏了捏横山的手腕，示意那黑头发的傻大个儿快放开他，村上可不想被人吻晕过去，那实在太丢脸了。  
“村上君，我可是认真的。”横山终于放开了村上的嘴唇，边喘气边说，伸手拨开了村上的刘海，露出那双水润的眼睛，缺氧让村上的眼角微微泛出了红色。  
村上闻言，不自在地移开了视线。  
“村上君！”横山可不会让他轻易蒙混过关，硬是将村上的脸掰正，“你就那么怕别人误会我是你的男朋友吗？”  
“哈？”村上的下巴被横山紧紧捏住动弹不得，只好尽力皱起眉头表达自己的疑惑，“怕别人误会的是你吧？硬是跟一个基佬凑成一对哪个正常男人受得了？我是在帮你澄清呢。”  
横山保持着搂住村上的姿势，他们的胸、腹和双腿都牢牢贴在一起，村上身上传来的香水味仿佛有催情作用，充满水汽的眼睛和红肿的嘴唇无一不挑战着横山的自制力，牛仔裤似乎太紧了一些，半硬的分身顶在了粗糙的布料上，涨得难受。  
“我可能已经不正常了。”横山没头没脑地说，胯部往前顶了两下，膨胀的股间撞上了村上的小腹。  
村上怎能不知道抵在自己小腹上的玩意儿是什么，但横山可是直男啊，喜欢的应该是姑娘们饱满的胸脯和柔软的腰肢，对着村上这身肌肉怎么硬得起来？横山再次将胯部往前顶去，搂着村上的手臂丝毫不放松，漆黑如墨的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着村上，总是昏昏欲睡的眉眼显得坚定而果断，村上不得不承认，横山有一副好皮囊。  
横山腾出一只手，引导着村上将手覆盖在自己涨得发疼的股间，轻轻揉搓了几下。即使隔着布料，村上也能感受到分身滚烫的温度，他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。要说村上有什么弱点，那大概就是无法拒绝帅哥的邀请吧。  
“我可是提醒过你了。”村上豁出去似地说，抬起头亲吻了横山的喉结，揉捏着横山分身的手转而解开他的皮带，灵巧的手指像蛇一样钻进了横山的内裤，温热的手掌包裹住根部的囊袋，轻轻捏了捏，横山忍不住颤抖了一下，鼓胀的分身硬是顶破了那层柔软的皮肤，渴望被碰触的感觉让人心痒难耐。  
“村上君……”横山的声音颤颤巍巍的，低哑得几乎听不见，但村上能感觉到他喉结的震动，尤其是横山叫自己名字的时候，让村上头皮发麻，仿佛有一股电流顺着脊椎来到后脑，酥酥麻麻的感觉从脖子根一路上升到头顶。  
“Hina，叫我Hina。”村上贴着横山的喉结说，呼吸喷在了横山敏感的脖子上，后者用力咽了咽口水。  
“Hina！”横山第一次叫这个名字，先是将舌尖轻轻抵在牙齿间，然后半张开嘴，简单的音节伴随着气流冲出他的口腔，一种拥有了共同秘密的亲密感油然而生，胸腔满得好像要溢出来，横山惊讶于光是一个简单的称呼就能有这样的魔力。  
几乎是横山叫出Hina的同时，村上咬住了他的喉头，尖利的虎牙嵌进了横山薄得透明的皮肤，像是猛兽叼着自己的猎物那样，几粒血珠渗了出来，但很快就被村上舔了个干净。  
横山再也忍不住，贴在村上后腰的手掌往下探进了他的裤腰，在梦中描绘过的臀瓣光滑紧实，就跟横山想象中的一样美好。与女性臀部的手感不同，肌肉摸上去更硬一些，但狭窄和胯部和小巧的臀瓣让横山一手就能抓住，白皙的手指开始有一下没一下地戳刺着村上的尾椎。  
“第一次就想走后面？”村上凑到横山耳边低语道，“我要怀疑你是否像嘴上说的那样直了。”  
村上露骨的话让横山羞得无地自容。走后面？哦，当然了，横山做梦都想将自己埋进那挺翘的臀瓣，再也不出来。  
村上看出了横山的窘迫，低低地笑了一下，但那双令人印象深刻的眼睛里意外地没有嘲笑和责怪，反而充满了耐心和善意，温温柔柔的样子横山还是第一次见。现在他总算明白了大仓为何说村上是个温柔的人。  
“要在这儿做吗？第一次还是去床上的好吧？”村上轻声问，横山只能被动地点点头，村上抽出了手，两人互相环着对方的腰，歪歪扭扭地往村上的公寓走去。

* * *

横山梦里的场景终于成真了。  
他正仰面躺在村上的床上，洗旧了的纯棉床单非常柔软，透着柔顺剂的清香，还有村上身上常有的薄荷和烟草的气味，一切显得陌生又熟悉，横山舒服地躺在那儿，细数着天花板上的点点霉斑。  
村上跪在他的两腿间，有节奏地吞吐着横山挺立的阴茎，口交的动作从容而慵懒，村上的舌头仔细舔过每一道沟壑，唾液将横山的阴茎完全浸湿了，黏糊糊的液体甚至流到了床单上，在棉布表面留下了一片湿痕。村上将整根阴茎完全含进了嘴里，吸吮了几下，松开嘴，将两根手指伸进自己湿润的口腔里捣了捣，然后将沾湿的指尖竖起来，轻轻在胀大的龟头上转着圈。  
村上准确地找到了顶端的铃口，用拇指的指腹揉搓了几下，拉出了一条透明的粘丝，横山的胯骨猛地往后缩了一下。  
横山将视线从天花板上移开，正好对上村上饱含水汽的眼睛。原来那双眼睛不是只有恶狠狠的表情，棕色的眸子仿佛吸收了阳光一般变成了柔软的浅棕色，眼角的笑纹透着一丝邀请的意味，既可爱又妩媚，横山发现自己所有的幻想都不如面前的真实来得震撼。  
村上似乎玩够了，用手扶着横山挺立的阴茎，撑起膝盖，右腿在空中划了道弧线，变成了跨坐在横山大腿上的姿势。他已经脱下了上衣，赤裸的胸膛上布满了细小的汗珠，有几滴凝在了一起，由于承受不住重力而向下滑过胸肌内细细的凹槽，直到平坦的小腹，最后消失在敞开的裤腰中。  
“乖乖躺着别动。”村上命令道，将自己的牛仔裤连同内裤一起脱下，毫不在意地将半抬头的阴茎暴露在横山面前，他随手将裤子往床下一扔，阴茎随着他的动作抖动了几下。横山发现自己竟然升起了想要触碰另一个男人那话儿的欲望。  
村上往前倒在横山身上，汗湿的胸膛贴在了一起。横山向前伸了伸脖子，吻上了村上的嘴唇，这次他没浪费任何时间，舌头直接伸进湿润的口腔搅动起来。村上轻哼一声，安抚似地舔过横山敏感的口腔上壁，夺回了亲吻的主动权，他的吻比横山灵巧得多，耐心地引导着后者横冲直撞的舌头。横山两手捧住村上的脸颊，指尖感受到了村上耳后脉搏的跳动，一下、又一下，昭示着他蓬勃的生命力。  
村上伸出一只空闲的手，在枕头下摸索了一番，横山知道他是在找安全套和润滑剂，尽力忽略村上将它们藏在枕头下的动机。反正不是因为横山。  
村上捏了捏横山的分身，示意他结束这个吻，横山听话地照做了，现在只要能埋进那挺翘的臀瓣他什么都愿意做。  
“我平时可没这么有耐心，今天大概是你的幸运日。”村上调侃似地说，撕开安全套包装，熟练地给横山套上，又试图挤出一些润滑剂，几乎快空了的瓶子发出噗噗的空气声，却什么都没倒出来。  
横山的分身已经涨得发疼，光是想象接下来要发生的事就让他呼吸加快，出现在他梦中的后穴马上就要被他撑大，富有弹性的穴口会为了吞吐他的阴茎而一张一合，哦天啊，横山一辈子的运气可能都用在了这里。  
“偏偏遇上新手时用完了……”村上嘟囔道，将空了的润滑剂瓶子随手一扔，“算了，凑合着来吧。”  
横山还没想明白凑合着来是什么意思，村上就已经往前坐在了他的小腹上，同时臀部向后挺，臀缝上下摩挲着横山的阴茎。村上一手撑住横山的胸口，张嘴含住了另一只手的食指和中指，尽力用唾液润湿它们，随后伸进自己的臀缝，象征性地在后穴周围按压了几下，直直地戳了进去。  
横山的手无处安放，只好擒住村上狭窄的骨盆，他捏得那么紧，事后准会留下一片青紫，但横山管不了那么多了。  
村上从喉咙里发出猫叫般的叮咛，也许是习惯了肛交，两根手指轻易地撑开了后穴，然而光是唾液的润滑还是显得干涩，手指每一次抽插都会发出皮肤被扯动的声音，从他拧在一起的眉毛可以看出村上正在忍受开拓带来的痛楚。  
“Hina，让我帮你。”横山说，伸手抓住了村上的阴茎，这是他第一次接触另一个男人的性器，滚烫的温度和表面暴露的青筋意外地不让人反感。他像是平时自慰那样粗鲁地撸动了几下，突如其来的刺激让村上跳动了一下。  
“Yoko……”村上长长呼了口气，横山知道这不是拒绝，于是更加大胆地将另一只手埋进村上的臀瓣，手指直接捅进了村上被撑开的后穴，他们的手指在村上体内相遇了，横山用指尖勾住村上的，弯起的指关节碰触到了村上肠壁上的突起，后者忍不住尖叫了一声。  
“来吧，Hina，让我进去。”  
“横山，我收回我的话，你他妈就是个弯的。”村上半认真半嗔怪地嘟囔，但急促的喘息让本该凶狠的语气变得软绵绵的，咒骂都变成了令人兴奋的催情剂。  
横山发现自己扬起了嘴角。  
“就对你，Hina。”  
要是村上听了这话再没反应那就枉为人了。他发狠似地抽出手指，硬是将横山插在自己体内的手拉开，也不管后穴是否已经开拓到位，扶住横山的分身，直接坐了下去。  
温暖紧实的甬道比横山插过任何东西都要美好，倒不是说横山插过多少玩意儿，但他肯定以后也不会有比这更美妙的感觉了。  
村上本想给横山一些适应的时间，毕竟不会每个人都能习惯肛交，但后穴被填满的感受让他失去了以往的冷静，忍不住前后移动起来。他挺着腰，汗水完全将他的发尾浸湿了，伴随着他的动作一滴一滴流淌下来。  
横山配合村上的动作从下往上移动胯部，同时继续撸动着村上的阴茎，一时间谁都没有说话，卧室中只剩下皮肉互相撞击的声音，暧昧的空气让人心痒难耐。  
横山感觉自己的小腹越收越紧，热流不受控制地往下腹冲去，他努力想忍住射精的欲望，虽然他从没和同性做过爱，但男性本能让他不想先屈服。  
“没关系，射出来，Yoko，”村上像是能看穿横山的想法，腰部晃动的动作更快了，“为我射出来。”  
横山闷哼一声，电流般的酥麻感从股间爆发开来，一直传到四肢百骸，他舒服地脚趾都曲了起来，滚烫的精液射进了那层薄薄的塑料膜。射精的快感让他捏着村上分身的手不自觉地用了力，根部硬是被束缚住的疼痛让村上支撑不住地向前倒去。  
等横山终于停止了颤抖，村上吻了吻他的鼻梁，轻轻覆上横山捏住自己阴茎的手，慢慢将僵硬的手指掰开，就势狠狠撸动了几下，滚烫的龟头在横山柔软的腹部顶了顶，好一会儿才射了出来，乳白色的精液与横山白皙的肤色融在了一起，不仔细看几乎看不见。  
村上射精时下意识地收紧了后穴，横山差点又要被他弄硬。  
村上就这么倒在横山身上，许久才动了动臀部，横山软下来的分身滑出了来不及闭紧的穴口，村上侧身躺进了柔软的床垫，深深吸了口气，舒服地眯起了眼睛，手指胡乱将安全套拉下，连结都懒得打，就想往地上扔，还是横山接了过去，仔细打了个结。  
“Yoko。”村上闭着眼睛，看上去快睡着了，语气也是软软的，但横山还是听得一激灵，他可是清楚记得村上是如何将那个纹身男赶走的。  
“怎么了？”横山讨好地回答，生怕村上下一句话就是让他滚，那横山可能会羞愧得自杀。  
村上胡乱地往横山怀里钻去，试图给自己找个舒服的窝。  
“抱抱。”  
横山下意识地搂住了村上乱动的肩，后者发出一阵满意的呻吟，很快不动了，没多久甚至打起了小呼噜。  
不仅是梦境，现在横山的幻想也实现了。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

涉谷昴的早晨是从浓咖啡开始的。这是个夏末的台风天，过了十点，天还是雾蒙蒙的，狂风将紧闭的阳台窗户吹得砰砰作响，硬是将涉谷吵醒了。  
瘦小的男人烦躁地咒骂了起来，大多都是些无关紧要的抱怨，“丸山隆平老子下次非把你的那玩意儿揪下来不可”，诸如此类。涉谷呻吟着从床的一侧滚到另一侧，特意买的king size大床十分柔软，他滚了几圈才猛然发现床的另半边空空如也。涉谷伸手在床头柜上摸索了一番，好不容易找到了那块机械表，十点二十，丸山应该出门有好一会儿了。  
涉谷揉了揉额角，打了个哈欠，呼吸中的酒气连他自己都能闻到。他慢吞吞地爬下床，只穿了一条内裤，年久失修的玻璃窗无法完全关上，狂风从一条两根宽的缝中倒灌进来，涉谷冷得打了一个寒战。他胡乱套上一件棉睡袍，用力扎紧腰带，蹦跳着带到客厅，想把硬邦邦的棉拖鞋穿软和。厨房里的意式咖啡机里已经装满了磨好的咖啡豆和水，甚至模式都已经设置好了，涉谷只需按下启动键，就能喝到他喜欢的黑咖啡。  
门铃响起的时候，涉谷正将刚煮好的咖啡倒进瓷杯，突兀的响声吓了他一跳。他住在在酒吧所在的公寓顶楼，一间舒适的两居室，一天中的大多数时间他都泡在酒吧，因此很少有人会特地跑上来找他。  
“Hina？”涉谷打开门，一个神色闪烁的村上站在门外，棕色头发的青年赤裸着上身，只穿一条明显过长的牛仔裤，连鞋都没穿，见到涉谷后明显松了口气，硬是挤进了开了一半的门，差点掀翻涉谷手中的咖啡杯。  
“谢天谢地，Subaru你在家。”村上说，权当打招呼，熟门熟路地将自己扔进涉谷的沙发，扯过一条毯子，把自己抱了个严实。  
“早啊，Hina。”涉谷调侃似地说，“昨晚过得不错？”  
他注意到村上胯骨部位的乌青，尽管一半埋进了裤腰，涉谷还是能看到那几根清晰的指印。看来村上昨晚好好享受了一番，涉谷可不会错过这个调侃他的额机会。  
村上用手捂住了眼睛，呻吟了一声。  
“求求你，别提了。”村上咕哝道，逃避现实般地将脸埋进沙发上的靠垫。靠垫内装着薏草，散发着一股沉静的清香，但对此刻的村上却一点安抚作用都没有。  
“怎么了？有那么可怕吗？看着不像啊。”涉谷说，走回厨房给村上也倒了杯黑咖啡，拿上了他不离身的金属酒壶，其中还晃荡着半瓶白兰地。  
“Subaru，我搞砸了。”村上从面朝下躺着的姿势换成了盘腿坐在沙发上，靠垫被他紧紧抱在怀里，肩上披着一条柔软的毛毯，他抬眼看着涉谷，下垂眼显得可怜兮兮。  
涉谷一屁股在村上身边坐下，往自己那杯咖啡里倒上了些白兰地，轻轻啜了一口，满足地眯起了眼睛。  
“Subaru，有没有听我说话？”村上半认真半撒娇地说，捧起自己那杯咖啡，小心翼翼地喝了一口。  
“听着呢。你干了什么？不会是从床上逃过来的吧？”  
村上尴尬地移开了目光，涉谷知道自己猜对了。  
“别告诉我你搞了横山。”涉谷说，昨天横山强硬地拉着村上离开酒吧的样子大家都看见了，大仓和丸山甚至又开了盘口，赌他们是会打一架还是干一炮。涉谷当时只是从鼻子里哼了一声，毕竟村上的底线是不搞直男，这点没人比他更清楚了。  
村上喝咖啡的动作停住了，鼻头轻轻皱了起来，脸颊涨成了粉红色。  
“我的天。”这回涉谷也捂住了眼睛，与村上刚才的动作如出一辙。他一把夺过村上手上的咖啡杯，往里倒上半杯白兰地，“我觉得你会需要这些。”  
“多谢。”村上喝了一大口，辛辣的白兰地混合着苦涩的咖啡，让他不自觉皱起了眉头，但村上正需要这些刺激让他清醒过来。横山不是他睡过的最帅的男人，床上功夫也中规中矩，但不知为何，昨天的性爱酣畅淋漓，村上一觉睡到了晚上八点，醒来时横山已经去打工了。刚开始他还庆幸自己不用面对性爱后的尴尬，天知道，村上最不会处理那种情况，这就是为什么他从来不留约炮对象过夜。  
“怪不得昨晚你没来店里。跟我说说，Hina，横山不是个直的？”涉谷拍了拍村上的头顶，将后者乱糟糟的头发抚平。村上难得乖乖地没有拍开他的手。  
“我不知道，Subaru。”村上说，“他倒是能硬，不过谁知道呢，撸一撸谁都能硬。”  
涉谷噗嗤笑了出来，村上有时候天然得可爱。  
“你插了他，还是他插了你？”涉谷一针见血地问。  
“……后面那种。”村上顿了顿，他平时凶巴巴的，还会说些黄段子，这时候反倒有些害羞起来，“而且还不止一次。”  
村上一觉睡醒后，一点泡吧的心情都没有，又不愿继续躺在脏了的床单上，只好磨蹭到客厅里横山睡的那张沙发床上，拆开家中所有的零食，就着威士忌，边喝边吃。等横山打工回来，村上已经解决了两包海盐薯片、一盒松露巧克力、一盒苏打饼干配芝士，还有大半瓶威士忌。村上的记忆从横山压着他躺回沙发床开始就一片模糊，直到今早从横山胳膊中醒来，他们都赤裸着身体，光溜溜的腿紧紧缠绕在一起，双腿间黏糊糊的感觉告诉他昨晚肯定又来了好几轮。然后，村上像个懦夫那样落荒而逃了。  
“那家伙说什么自己是直男，这不是一掰就弯了嘛。”涉谷摇了摇头，喝完了自己杯中的饮料，这次他索性直接将白兰地倒了进去。  
“Subaru，我不想的。”村上此刻后悔不已，无论横山是不是个深柜，总之他不想当那个破坏横山正常人生活的罪魁祸首。  
涉谷有节奏地敲击着瓷杯，指甲刮擦过陶瓷表面，发出令人烦躁的声响。村上重重叹了口气，将赤裸的手臂从毛毯下抽出来，揉乱了自己的头发。涉谷黑色的猫眼沉静地盯着他，嘴角轻轻抿着，耐心地等村上再次开口。  
“好吧，好吧。”村上下定决心般地说，“是我没控制住。Yoko，咳，我是说，横山，他每晚到打工到午夜，太忙了没时间认识女孩儿。男人嘛，总有那种时候。等那家伙醒了之后我就去解释，大家都是成年人了，就当是被狗咬了一下。下回我让Yasu介绍几个漂亮模特儿给他就是了……”  
“横山被人误会是你男朋友的时候，我可是觉得他一点儿都不介意。”涉谷打断了村上的长篇大论，“Hina，不管横山出于什么原因跟你干了一炮，都不会是一时冲动。”  
村上闭上了嘴，涉谷提出的假设是他一直在努力忽略的。  
“我知道你不想当那个掰弯直男的人。”涉谷继续说了下去，但村上急急地打断了他。  
“Subaru，他在技校学汽修，这种职业怎么能接受一个基佬？他要怎么跟同事下班后去喝酒？要怎么跟上那些大叔们的黄段子？他妈的别开玩笑了。”  
“这事儿让横山自己去操心吧。”  
村上还是一副不可置信的表情，本就圆的眼睛瞪得更大了，这幅表情涉谷以前也见过。那时候村上刚从短大毕业，找了份体面的会计工作，涉谷永远搞不清那拗口的事务所名称，但好时光只持续了三个月。自从某个多嘴的同事发现村上是个同性恋之后，他就没一天好日子过，最终不得不辞职，其中的具体过程直到现在涉谷也不甚了解。  
这时候涉谷的门铃第二次被摁响了。  
“天啊，什么时候我这儿比东京站还忙了。”涉谷抱怨道，对着门口大喊一声，“来了！”  
“抱歉，”出乎涉谷意料，门外的人正是横山，对方规规矩矩地穿着T恤和牛仔裤，衣物挺括而干净，看不见任何可疑的痕迹，“没打扰到你吧？”  
涉谷伸出一根手指放在自己唇边，示意横山安静，随后走了出来，轻轻带上了身后的门。  
横山的头发湿漉漉的，冒着热气，脖子上覆盖了一层水珠，白皙的肤色看上去几乎是透明的。他竟然还有时间洗澡，涉谷不得不感到佩服。  
“我猜你不是特别来找我的？”涉谷上下打量了横山一番，后者看上去有些局促，但腰背挺直，丝毫没有退缩的意思。  
“村上君在吗？”横山尽力微笑了一下，但过度的紧张让他的嘴角有些抽搐，笑容只完成了一半，尴尬的表情看上去十分可笑。  
“唉，我这儿什么时候变成‘第二天’处理机构了？”涉谷自言自语道，横山一开始没反应过来他话中的‘第二天’是什么意思，但涉谷略带调侃的语调让他很快明白了小个子所指的是什么，白皙的脸颊一下子涨成了红色。  
“我一觉睡醒村上君不在，也不在酒吧，大仓君说他可能在你这儿……”横山试图解释，他去酒吧找人时没有洗澡，大仓一眼就看出了他脖子上可疑的红痕，高个子的酒保一脸坏笑地告诉他找不到村上就去涉谷公寓，说实话横山闻言颇感不是滋味。  
“打住。”涉谷大手一挥，阻止横山继续说下去。横山什么时候染上了跟村上一样的毛病，一紧张就长篇大论个不停，“如果你是来向Hina表白顺便领他回家，那他就在客厅；如果你是来解释昨天一切都是误会，那我只能请你滚蛋了。”  
横山被堵得说不出话来，嘴唇傻傻地半张着，直到来不及咽下的唾液威胁着要从嘴角漏出，他才猛地合上了嘴。  
“怎么样，考虑清楚了吗？”  
横山咽了咽口水，伸手将一缕潮湿的黑发从额前拨开，露出两道向上撇的眉毛，由于没了刘海的遮挡，细长的眼睛显得更加明亮了  
“我是来接Hina回家的。”横山轻声却坚定地说。  
涉谷从门前挪开，经过横山身边时拍了拍后者的肩。  
“好好干，小伙子。”

* * *

“Subaru？”村上从空了的杯子里抬起头来，正严肃思考着要不要把涉谷留在茶几上的白兰地一口喝完。听到脚步声，他想也没想地脱口而出。  
“Hina，是我。”横山几步走到沙发前，村上没想到这么快就会看到他，手腕一抖，咖啡杯从手掌中滑了下去。  
“你怎么找到这儿的？”村上有太多话想说，但大多数都梗在了喉头，只好挑了最不带感情的那句。  
横山一个箭步走上前去，及时接住了咖啡杯，他的手现在紧紧握住了村上的，而村上的手中则捏着白色的瓷杯。  
“怎么没穿上衣就出来了？不冷吗？”横山注意到村上赤裸着上身，只裹了一条薄毯，窝在自己手心中的手指冰凉而潮湿。  
村上尴尬地笑了笑，没有正面回答。横山的问题带了太多的关心，语气也太过温柔了，他不敢在此基础上做出任何假设。村上试图抽回自己的手，但也只是让横山握得更紧了些。  
“Hina？”  
“……我没事。”村上用几不可闻的声音说，这可不像他，通常他有副大嗓门，总是被调侃隔了一条街都能听见他抱怨营业额不够的咒骂。  
“回去吧。”横山明显没有被说服，但他也没继续逼问，而是直接说出了他来这儿的目的。  
“咳咳，横山君，”村上清了清嗓子，既然横山不愿切入正题，那只能由他开始了，“关于昨晚，我很抱歉。你千万别介意，我没别的意思，就当是互相撸一发呗，没啥大不了是吧，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“所以你不想当我的男朋友？”横山打断了他，村上被黑发青年冷静的语气中吓到了。  
“什么？”  
“跟我交往吧，Hina。”  
现在村上不得不狠狠拧一把自己的胳膊，才能保持清醒。  
“横山君，你没烧糊涂吧？”  
横山不耐烦地皱起眉头，村上是个雷厉风行的人，总是指责横山干活磨磨蹭蹭，现在他自己反倒磨蹭起来。黑发青年从村上手中接过空了的咖啡杯，小心地在茶几上放好，然后才凑过去吻住了村上。  
等等，我这是在做梦吗？村上浑浑噩噩地想，但前臂上的疼痛还没消退，如果不是梦，那又是什么？怎么会有个直男，还是个英俊的直男，主动要当他的男朋友呢？  
“Hina，别犯傻了，快答应。”横山贴着村上的嘴唇说，与村上满嘴酒气不同，横山的呼吸里带着牙膏的清香，村上后知后觉地发现那是他惯用的薄荷味。  
“……技校怎么办？”村上没头没脑地问。  
“啊？”这回轮到横山搞不清楚状况了，这是哪儿跟哪儿？  
“要是他们发现你有个男朋友怎么办？你可能会被踢出来！”村上说，眼神可怜兮兮的，湿润的下垂眼清楚地倒映出了横山的身影。  
横山低低地笑出了声。  
“你笑什么！”  
横山再次封住了村上的嘴唇，四片嘴唇贴合在一起，轻轻摩擦着，天啊，横山甚至觉得村上呼吸中的白兰地气味都令人食指大动。  
“这事儿留给我来担心吧。”横山放开村上的嘴唇，但没有离得太远，他们的额头贴在了一起，横山的手伸进了薄毯下面，将村上抱了个满怀。  
他能相信横山吗？村上仅存的理智试图说服自己，但横山的体温太令人留恋，他忍不住凑过去重新将他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。  
希望这个吻永远也别结束。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

横山是被枕头下的震动吵醒的。他猛地坐了起来，急忙将闹铃关上，手机屏幕闪烁了几下，逐渐暗了下去，横山瞥了眼数字时钟，现在是早晨四点二十五。他该起床送报纸了。  
刚入秋的天气瞬息万变，一周内就经历了两场降温，前一天还穿短袖，今天就不得不披上外套。天还没亮时就更冷了，横山昨天出门时没加衣服，冷得他瑟瑟发抖，送完三个街区的报纸后，感觉手脚都不是自己的了。卧室内非常暖和，柔软的床垫散发着清冽的香味，让人不想离开。  
“到时间了？”村上翻了个身，边打哈欠边问，困得眼睛都睁不开，棕色的短发乱糟糟地堆在额前。他才刚躺下没两个小时，酒精让他嗓子发紧，几乎发不出声音。  
尽管村上看不见，横山还是抱歉地笑了笑。  
“抱歉吵醒你了，继续睡吧。”横山小心翼翼地滑出被窝，冰凉的空气立刻让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他揉搓了几下手臂，套上条纹T恤和牛仔裤，凉凉的布料接触到皮肤，冷得他拉了个寒战。  
村上低低叹了口气，尾音故意拖得很长，同时伸了个懒腰，裸露的手臂从被窝里钻了出来，绷紧的肌肉突出了他利落的肩部线条。他揉了揉脸，将眼睛睁开一条缝儿，懒洋洋地看横山换衣服。  
“到了冬天也要这么早起嘛？”村上问，横山正满世界找他的棉袜，“别找了，穿我的吧，在衣柜第三格抽屉。”  
“送报纸哪里还分春夏秋冬？”横山回答，从村上摆放得整整齐齐的袜子里挑出一双黑色低帮的，直接往脚上套。一开始他对穿村上的衣服还觉得有些不好意思，但他除了T恤就只有一件毛衣和一件棉外套，这个季节穿显得可笑，穿了几次之后羞愧感基本消失了，只是村上的衣服对他而言有些过小了。  
“反正你住我这儿也省了房租，这份工早就该辞了。”村上说。  
卧室的衣橱是拉门式的，门后装了一面全身镜，横山对着镜子扒拉了几下头发，他的头发最近长了不少，总也没时间去剪，只好将刘海全部拨到一边，侧分的造型看上去很是土气。他既没答应也没拒绝，但心里早就打算辞了送报纸的活，倒不是因为手头有多宽裕，只是不想每天早上都吵醒村上罢了。  
“我这就走了，你还是再睡会吧。”横山坐到床边，低下头吻了吻村上微微翘起的嘴唇，尽管在人前还是会紧张，但他对私底下的亲吻已经很习惯了。  
村上皱了皱鼻子，但嘴唇却扬起了明显的弧度。  
“记得刷牙，你臭死了。”村上故作嫌弃地说。  
横山却没在意，又凑过来吻了他一下，才推门出去了。村上保持着仰躺的动作，听着浴室传来的阵阵水声，横山习惯在送完报纸回来后再冲澡，这样早上能多睡一会儿，村上听着那有节奏的洗漱声，很快又睡着了。

横山正式成了村上男朋友这事很快就传遍了整个街区，最先知道的涉谷告诉了丸山，丸山又迫不及待地告诉了大仓，而大仓只用了两个晚上就将这个天大的新闻弄得人尽皆知了。  
天气一冷，上午的客人就少了许多，大多数宿醉的家伙宁愿在被窝里多睡一会儿，也不愿起床吃一顿热腾腾的早餐。  
“一天不吃满三顿是对自然规律的侮辱。”大仓振振有词地说，咬了一口现做的烤芝士三明治。这是个阴暗潮湿的早晨，地下室都显得更暗了一些。大仓的食欲却丝毫没有受到糟糕天气的影响，反而比平时多吃了一块早餐麦芬。  
“哦。”横山不太热心地应承道，面前的柜台上摊着几只信封，他正忙着将信封中的钞票取出来。  
大仓咕嘟咕嘟喝光了杯中的热牛奶，舔了舔唇边的奶渍。  
“八百、九百、一千……”横山数出几枚百元硬币，堆在一边，又从纸币中抽出几张万元大钞，重新装回信封里，小心地封好。这是要寄回去给弟弟们的生活费，少了房租支出，每月能省下一笔，不至于太捉襟见肘。横山又清点了剩下的钱，一共两万，他烦恼地抓了抓头发，两万能干什么呢？  
“怎么了，横山君？”大仓解决掉最后一口三明治，又往嘴里塞了片桃子，才放下刀叉。  
“两万的约会资金是不是不太够？”横山问，在心里过滤了一遍热门的约会地点，游乐场、水族馆门票不菲，加上吃饭，两万根本不够。  
“约会？”大仓重复了一遍，这个词很是新鲜，他好像自从高中毕业后再没约过会了。安田在国内的日子也大多是在酒吧里度过的。  
“就是情侣间的那种啦！”横山红了脸，他一害羞起来嗓门就特别大，脸颊的红晕在白皙的肤色的映衬下更明显了。  
“原来如此。”大仓总算明白了，看不出横山还是个多情种子，想要跟新交的男友来一场浪漫约会。不过这个问题横山问错了人，丸山可能会提供更好的建议。等等，话说回来，信酱会跟人出去约会？  
“怎么样？”  
大仓耸耸肩，摆出一个爱莫能助的表情。他认为令人满足的美食和酣畅淋漓的性爱足够组成一次完美约会了，但对着横山满怀期待的表情他又不忍说出口。  
“反正信酱不喜欢逛街，只要你不拉着他去拍大头贴，我觉得他都会乐意的。”大仓最后这么说，心有余悸地想起唯一一次跟村上逛街的经历，简直是一场灾难。  
“不要大头贴，好的。”横山一本正经地点点头，当真把大仓半心半意的忠告放在了心上。  
“干嘛呢，不要趁老板不在就偷懒。”涉谷略显尖细的嗓音从横山身后传来，小个子的青年一屁股坐在横山身边的高脚椅上，用中指顶了顶鼻梁上的框架眼镜。  
“哪敢啊，我在给横山出主意呢。”大仓用撒娇般软绵绵的语气说，不动声色地将空了的盘子收了回去。  
“什么主意？”  
“怎么策划一场完美的约会。”  
横山就没大仓那个脸皮，他猛地将吧台上的信封和两万纸币揣在怀里，不小心将那堆零钱扫在了地上，一阵叮叮咚咚的脆响，硬币全都落在了木地板上。  
横山急忙蹲下身去捡，但有人先了他一步。  
“怎么冒冒失失的？”村上说，滑进了横山另一边的椅子，拎起横山的右手，将其展平，然后才把硬币放进那略微汗湿的手心。  
“谢了。”横山尴尬得不行，左手不好意思地抓了抓后颈，暗暗祈祷村上没听见大仓的话。  
“一大早的不要秀恩爱！”涉谷用手捂住眼睛，一副不忍直视的表情，“不知道的还以为你们在交换定情信物呢。”  
村上完全没把涉谷的调侃放在心上，自顾自地在椅子上找了个舒服的姿势，一手撑着下巴，另一只手随意地搁在横山的腿上，他们的膝盖紧紧贴在了一起。  
“大仓！快给我来杯带劲的！Suba酱的心灵受到了打击。”涉谷夸张地捂住胸口，对大仓使着眼色。  
大仓弯腰从柜台下面取出一瓶绿仙子，拧开盖子，浓烈的茴香味儿扑鼻而来，闻上去与其说是酒，不如说是放久了的咳嗽药水。  
“Subaru，想喝酒别拿我当借口。”村上阻止了大仓要倒酒的动作，“而且你一喝这个就断片，我不想背你上三楼。”  
“好嘛，那我们来谈谈横山君的约会计划？”涉谷一脸不乐意地接过村上示意大仓给他倒的柠檬水。  
“什么？”横山没想到话题一下子转到了自己身上，涉谷这么说岂不是暴露了他想约村上出去的事实？他下意识地半张开嘴，企图为自己辩解，但实际上他脑中一片空白，一句有趣的回答也想不出来。  
村上摇摇头，伸出手掌从下往上拍了拍横山的下巴，硬是把他半张的嘴合上了。  
“别欺负他了，Subaru。还不如想一想怎么增加早餐的收入呢，再下去你可就连啤酒都喝不起了。”村上巧妙地转移了话题。  
“这才几天你就开始护短，我不乐意了。”涉谷似乎不打算放过调侃他们的机会，虽然平时他总是处于微醺状态，看上去脾气很好的样子，但横山还是有点怕这个老板的，毕竟他的工资都握在涉谷手里呢。  
“我可不记得我有跟你滚过床单，涉谷先生。”村上故意眯起眼，好像真的在回忆一样，他往涉谷的方向凑了凑，一条腿几乎与横山的小腿交缠在了一起，突如其来的体温让横山半边身体都酥软了下去。  
“Subaru君也有这表情哈哈哈哈哈。”大仓见涉谷无法反驳的表情，不合时宜地大笑起来，颇具感染力的笑声化解了横山的尴尬。  
“笑什么！不尊敬老板，这个月不想拿钱了？”涉谷像是被踩了尾巴的猫，乱蓬蓬的黑发仿佛都炸了开来。  
村上见涉谷的注意力转移了，暗暗松了口气。时间已经不早，眼下店内也没有客人，倒不如早点开饭。  
“要是你想约我出去，等我喝醉了可能会头脑一热地答应你。”村上偏过头，对着横山的方向说，弯弯的眉眼笑得好像恶作剧得逞的孩子。  
与他相处久了，横山完全明白了大仓最开始告诉他的“信酱是刀子嘴豆腐心”的意思。现在他唯一需要考虑的，就是怎么利用仅有的两万块来一场令人难忘的约会了。

* * *

天气难得放了晴，结束了一连几天的阴雨，秋日的阳光暖洋洋的，让人心情都好了起来。  
横山一大早就醒了，起床准备了早餐，虽然只是简单的吐司煎蛋，但村上坐在餐桌前惊喜的表情还是让他暗暗庆幸提前向大仓学了几招。至于垃圾桶煎糊了的鸡蛋，横山决定暂时忽略他们。  
“难得在太阳出来之后才起床呢。”横山说，昨天是他最后一天送报纸，街区负责人还挺舍不得他，说是再也找不到他这么勤奋的年轻人了。横山也只是笑一笑，负责人怕是再找不到他这种肯拿最低工资的人了吧。  
“这么好的天气也许该在床上待一天。”村上调侃道，但横山毫不介意，因为Hina虽然嘴上不乐意，却已经乖乖换好了衣服，黑T恤和卡其裤，令他看上去几乎像个大学生。  
横山伸手将村上滑到眉间的刘海拨到一边。  
“再不吃就赶不上电影啦。”  
十点刚过，他们就出了门。对于上午时光大多都是在地下室度过的村上来说，金色的暖阳几乎灼痛了他的眼睛。他伸手挡住了刺进眼睛的阳光，眉头不舒服地皱了起来，酸涩的双眼分泌出几滴生理性的泪水。  
横山平时都骑单车出行，要不然就靠腿走路，而村上的活动范围基本就是公寓和酒吧两点一线，用不上车，因此两人只好坐电车去电影院。村上今天的打扮正常得过分，除了卡其裤修身的裤腿，几乎看不出任何同性恋的影子。当然这可能只是横山想多了，毕竟他从来无法从外表上分辨一个人的性向。尽管在酒吧里，横山已经习惯了亲密的身体接触，有时甚至会在涉谷或大仓面前交换一个漫不经心的吻，但一旦来到人来人往的大街，横山还是没能鼓起勇气牵起村上的手。  
“你啊，坐车都不带够零钱，真是的。”村上摇摇头，从屁股口袋里掏出几枚硬币，“我要是个女孩儿，现在就该直接回家了。”  
横山不好意思地接了过去，买了两张车票。两人都没有月卡，在自动售票机前排了许久，才轮到他们，结果横山没带够零钱，要不是村上，他们又得重新排一次队。  
两人并肩往检票口走去，工作日上午的电车站虽不比上下班高峰，但人也不少，村上与横山保持着一个拳头的距离，好几次差点被迎面而来的人流冲散。  
电车上人不多，但座位都被占据了。村上背靠在门侧，横山站在他面前，这个角度让他能够看见整个车厢。对面的座位上并排坐着一对男女情侣，看上去不会超过25岁。男子肌肉发达，留着平头，他的女友则娇小可人，穿着浅蓝的连衣裙，打着小卷的头发正靠在男子宽阔的肩头。他们垂在身侧的手十指相扣地交握在一起。  
情侣们约会都应该这样吗？横山想。他上一个女朋友还是高中同学，那是他还是校篮球队的明星球员，没钱也没时间去什么正经的约会，最多就是放学后去快餐店吃一顿，送她回家时吻一吻女孩散发着樱桃味的嘴唇。村上比横山矮一些，斜靠着的姿势让横山正好能看见他刷子般的睫毛和可爱的鼻头，现在横山应该吻他吗？  
“怎么了？”村上好像感到了横山的视线，抬起头来，像小动物一样无辜的眼睛看起来更圆了。  
横山十分肯定自己在这种眼神下撑不过半分钟。他心虚地移开了视线。  
“脸这么红，不舒服？”村上又问，先是伸手摸了摸横山的手腕，白皙的皮肤上覆盖了一层薄汗，显得有些凉，村上不放心地伸出手去，想探一探横山额头的温度，但后者猛地往后缩了缩，硬是躲开了他的触碰。  
“我没事，就是空调开太热了。”  
没用的东西，横山在心里把自己骂了好几遍。下意识拒绝亲密行为已经成为了他的习惯，一时难以改正，但这样躲开就好像自己不乐意跟村上有身体接触一样。  
村上的手还举在半空，他愣了愣，慢慢将摊开的手掌握成拳，尴尬地缩了回去。嘴角自嘲般地翘了翘。  
“没事就好。”村上的声音低低柔柔的，不知道是在说给横山听，还是自言自语。  
接下来的一路上他们没有太多交谈，除了在出站后分不清方向不得不询问列车员之外，村上一句话都没有说。横山不敢直视村上，只能时不时像右边瞥一眼，村上总是与他保持着完美的距离，微微落后半步，看上去就像两个结伴出游的好哥们儿。  
电影票是安田赞助的，大仓的男朋友总有办法讨来各种活动门票，地下live、商业活动或模特走秀，横山权衡再三，电影也许是个安全的选择。要看的是一部科幻片，横山虽没有带女孩去过电影院，但大抵上还是知道这可不是什么适合约会看的电影。当然，他跟村上都是男人，一起去看爱情轻喜剧也不现实。  
“这是随票赠送的饮料和爆米花。”满面笑容的店员把两杯可乐和一桶咸味爆米花递给横山，他捻起一块塞进嘴里，恰到好处的咸味和香浓的黄油味十分相配，不甜不腻，咬上去还会发出松脆的响声。  
“这个好吃，Hina要不要尝一尝？”横山没有多想，又捻起一块送到村上嘴边，美食让他绷紧的神经松懈了不少，一时间竟忘了这是人来人往的电影院。  
倒是村上有些为难起来，他倒是不介意吃自己男友喂来的食物，不过两个大男人做这种黏糊糊的举动，横山会感到尴尬吧？妈的，他什么时候开始如此在意横山的尴尬与否了。村上犹豫了一下，到底还是没有直接张嘴去吃，而是用手接过，才放进嘴里。  
“怎么样？”  
“……味道不错。”  
横山将其中一个纸杯递给村上，自己则拿了爆米花和另一杯可乐，一起往检票口走去。检票员是个胖胖的青年，比横山和村上叠在一起还要宽。  
“票？”  
“哦，恩，稍等，在我右边的口袋里——”横山说，但双手都拿满了东西，村上叹了口气，将手伸进横山的右边裤袋，掏出两张皱巴巴的电影票，交到检票员摊开的手掌上。  
检票员漫不经心地撕开了票根，连同两幅3D眼镜一起递给村上。村上看了看票根上的座次，放映厅不大，他们在最后一排靠中间的位置。他们刚坐定，电影就开始了，让人庆幸的是，工作日上午的放映厅没多少人，整个最后一排只有他们两人。  
放映厅的空调开得太热了，出风口好像就在他们头顶，热风直接对着他们的后颈吹来。横山低头喝了一大口冰可乐，好歹舒服了一些。这是部典型好莱坞电影，特效做得很漂亮，剧情简单直接，无非是一些拯救世界的玩意儿。横山的注意力完全没放在电影上，他正在犹豫是不是应该把手搁在村上的大腿上，情侣们都该这么做，是吧？村上直挺挺地坐在他身边，双腿规规矩矩地交叠在一起，一点都没往横山的方向倾斜。在一片黑暗中，横山无法看清他的表情，只能看到村上时不时啜一口饮料，咬着吸管的时候嘴唇微微向前翘起，仿佛在邀吻一般。  
横山对自己在电车中下意识的躲避后悔不已，这实在有点混蛋，要是村上直接给他一拳横山都不意外。横山深深吸了口气，好的，横山裕，拿出骨气来。  
他伸手环住了村上的肩膀。  
村上吓了一跳，手中的饮料差点被没拿住，横山及时托住了他的手腕。  
“干什么呢！”村上挣扎着想从横山的手臂里钻出来。  
横山用力压住村上的肩，工厂打工的经历让他的力气很大，村上一时竟挣不开。横山将村上的脑袋压在了自己的颈窝，低下头吻了吻后者的发旋。  
“Hina，关于电车上的事儿，我很抱歉。”横山凑在村上耳边说，意外地，在嘈杂的电影对白中，村上能清楚地听清横山说的每一个字。  
“道什么歉，我又没生气。”村上叹了口气，放弃了挣扎，横山空闲的手安慰似地摸索着村上的膝盖。  
“但你介意。”横山又说，这次村上无法反驳了。  
电影正演到男主角当众亲吻了自己的甜心，横山取下了3D眼镜，小心翼翼地将它放在一边的空位上，又伸手取下了村上的。没等村上反应过来，横山低下头吻住了可乐味的嘴唇。这才像约会嘛。  
这是个慵懒的吻，他们的舌头轻轻抚过彼此，享受着对方口中香甜的黄油味，一开始双方都有些尴尬，但很快就完全投入了这个吻。他们的膝盖紧紧贴在了一起，横山的手掌揉捏着村上的大腿，本就闷热的空气好像带上一丝黄油的甜味。  
“我以前最讨厌那些在电影院里乱搞的家伙。”村上半开玩笑地说，“以后我再也不能说他们坏话了。”  
横山没忍住笑出了声，他捞起一把爆米花塞进嘴里，又一次封住了村上的嘴唇，唾液将爆米花沾湿了，变成黏糊糊的一片，很快融化在了他们交缠的舌尖。  
无论是横山还是村上，都对那部电影的结局毫无印象。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“方向跑偏有几种可能？”村上将一本厚厚的汽修手册竖了起来，从满满一页测试题中随意挑了一个，向咖啡桌对面的横山提问。  
“左右胎压不一致、前轮定位不准。”横山想了一会儿才回答，语气很不确定。  
“前轮定位不准具体包括哪些？”村上接着问，数钱的动作丝毫没有慢下来。  
“前轮外倾角、主销角不等，还有一个是……呃……”横山皱起了眉头，烦躁地拨了拨刘海。黑色的碎发长了不少，横山总是自己修剪它们，一把美工用的剪刀自然没法剪出帅气的发型，何况那把剪刀还肩负着剪指甲、补衣服等其他重任。横山只有一面巴掌大的镜子，没法看清整体发型，因此总是剪歪，他只好把参差不齐的发尾剪短，导致每次剪完，短短的刘海都像被狗啃过那样堆在眉毛上方。最近发生的一系列事件让横山早就把修剪头发这事儿抛到了脑后，现在额发几乎已经戳到了鼻尖，他只好将它们拨向一边，简直像个十足的娘娘腔。现在，无论他怎么拨弄那些可怜的头发，都无法想起另一个前轮定位点了。  
村上数完一叠万元大钞，用一只紫色长尾夹将其夹好，抬头瞥了横山一眼，被后者那副如临大敌的样子逗笑了。  
“是前内束太小。”村上说出了答案，横山嘟囔了一句‘原来如此’，泄气地撅起了嘴，配上他白皙的肤色，看上去就像个跟自己生气的小男孩，村上忍不住凑过去吻了吻他的脸颊。  
横山眼明手快地扣住村上的后颈，转过脸来，将自己的嘴唇贴了上来。两人交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻，最后还是村上踢了横山一脚，后者才恋恋不舍地将舌头从村上喉咙里拔出来。  
“你这手倒是学得挺快。”村上半真半假地抱怨道，“怎么技术手册就记不住？”  
“给我辆车我准能修好，干嘛要记这些条条框框啊。”横山还是那副烦躁的表情，明天就是汽修学校的理论考了，考完就是长达一个月的年末假期，横山期待了很久，假期意味着他有整个下午的时间来享受生活了。在以前，享受生活等于睡觉和便利店饭团，现在则是与村上一起窝在温暖的床垫里。  
村上叹了口气。自从横山辞去了送报纸的工作，在早班开始前，他们能有两小时空闲，村上就利用这段时间帮横山复习。具体做法就是躺在床上，村上出题，横山如果回答正确，就能得到一个吻。这个复习方法就跟听上去一样糟糕，每次都以一场清晨性爱告终。村上以前是学会计的，条款对他而言是家常便饭，光是帮横山复习的这两周，他就已经把技术手册记得八九不离十了。对高中生涯多数都贡献给了打工的横山来说，记住那些复杂的流程就显得难如登天了。  
“要是理论考不过，还得花钱补考，你给弟弟们存的压岁钱就要贡献给技校了。”村上搬出了横山的软肋，要知道后者为了存下这几万压岁钱，可是加了好几天夜班。  
“千万别！我再看一遍，然后你考我。”横山夺过那本技术手册，在自己面前摊开，拿起一支铅笔，边轻声阅读边做着记号。  
“我去给你倒杯喝的。”村上也不去打扰他，收起了账本，踮着脚走向了吧台。他穿了布洛克皮鞋，走过木地板却没发出一点脚步声。  
“早啊，村上君。”大仓还是站在吧台后他惯常的位置，笑容满面地向村上打了招呼。他好整以暇的表情让村上毫不怀疑刚才自己与横山黏糊糊的接吻都被这八卦的高个子看了去。  
“早。”村上回了一个假笑，“我能要两杯咖啡吗？”  
“当然，当然。两杯法式压缩？”大仓这句话虽然是问句，但他已经弯腰从吧台下面拿出了研磨机和咖啡豆，村上的咖啡口味从大仓认识他第一天开始就没有变过，至于横山，反正黑发青年也喝不出速溶和压缩的区别。  
“再来一块那什么饼干。”村上指了指大仓身后的白色瓷盘，其中堆满了焦糖色的曲奇饼，散发着一股辛辣而香甜的气息，令人食指大动。  
“村上君，同样是酒吧的员工，为什么横山君可以利用上班时间干自己的事，还有免费咖啡和姜糖饼，我就得起早摸黑地干活？”大仓把磨好的咖啡豆倒进法式冲压壶，灌进热水，然后用力压了下去。他手脚麻利，无论是准备食物还是调酒，只要与吃有关的事都难不倒他。村上知道要是没有大仓这间酒吧可能早就关门了。当然，感激归感激，村上还是不喜欢大仓把自己帅气的鼻子伸到别人屋里的习惯。  
“因为你没有滚上我的床。”村上波澜不惊地说，把两杯咖啡和一碟曲奇饼放进托盘，单手托住，往横山所在的咖啡桌走去。  
“村上君！”大仓被摆了一道，故作委屈地拖长了调子。  
村上转过头对他眨眨眼，抛了个飞吻。

* * *

安田章大戴上内置式耳机，将播放器设置为Shuffle模式，拿上一支铅笔，开始写写画画。他蜷缩在自己的办公桌前，香薰加湿器不断往外吐着水雾，空气中弥漫着隐约的葡萄柚味，安田每隔一周都会换一种香薰，这周是葡萄柚，上周是鼠尾草，再上周是雪松。安田从不连续两天穿同一套衣服，就连相同的发色都不会保持三个月以上，除了大仓，他生活中几乎就没有什么固定不变的东西了。当然了，作为炙手可热的造型师，他需要保持旺盛的好奇心。  
现在一头银发的小个子在白纸上画下了几个剪影，有背面也有侧面，干净利落的线条看不出性别，可能是一个高挑的女性，也可能是个随意放松的男性。安田从乱糟糟的桌面上找出几只蘸水笔，水红色、蓝色和绿色，他往纸上潦草地画了几笔，黑白的剪影瞬间变得生动起来。  
完美。安田得意地想，摘下耳机，刚好两首歌的时间，明年春季时装周的卷首特辑就完成了。  
“安田先生，能占用您几分钟吗？”守候在一边的助理见安田摘下了耳机，这才走过去小心翼翼地开口问道。  
“恩？”安田向纸面吹了口气，试图将湿润的墨渍吹干。  
“是关于春季特辑的模特儿，经纪公司不同意拍摄主题，说要么换主题，要么换人。”助理唯唯诺诺地报告，虽然安田平时总是笑眯眯的、一副脾气很好的样子，但遇到原则问题从不退让，曾经有一次生生将女摄影师逼哭了。  
“他们给的理由是什么？”安田把稿子仔细地装进文件夹，拿起保温杯喝了一口。恩，大仓泡的咖啡就是香。  
“说有同性恋倾向……”  
安田咽下口中香醇的液体，小心地盖好保温杯的盖子，将空杯子装进帆布袋，然后是文件夹和手机。  
“让他们滚蛋！”安田突然高声骂道，手掌重重地往桌上一拍，发出一声响亮的“啪”，“在时尚前混竟然告诉我同性主题NG？他们爱干不干。”  
“但是两天后就要拍摄了，去哪儿找新模特？临时取消的话，摄影师和供应商那儿都不好交代啊。”助理被安田凶狠的语气吓了一跳，但还是不得不摆事实讲道理，希望安田能体谅他这个打工仔。  
安田沉吟了一下。这次的主题是他负责的，虽说是春季特辑，但他偏偏用了黑色为基调，加上一些跳跃的色彩，就像黎明前最黑暗的天空，朝阳迫不及待地想要冲破地平线的束缚，地平线周围的天色混合了深蓝、桃红、橘黄、浅绿，像一块打翻了的调色盘。沉重却又生机勃勃，他需要一个外表冷淡但眼神热情的模特儿，也能他能去酒吧碰碰运气。  
“模特的事交给我吧，摄影师和供应商的预约时间都别改。”安田有了主意，从舒适的靠垫中站了起来，拿上帆布包，一路小跑着离开了办公室。

“来来来，必须再喝一杯！”涉谷尖声叫道，把又一杯加了冰的威士忌推到横山面前。  
横山努力咽下口中的威士忌，辛辣的液体滑过喉咙，烧灼感从胃部缓缓上升到喉咙，有几滴琥珀色的液体从嘴角流了下来。  
“Subaru，我真不能再喝了。”横山摆摆手，他已经喝了三个龙舌兰和两杯威士忌，白皙的脸颊早就涨成了红色，眼前的一切都仿佛笼罩了一层薄纱，耳边不断响着嗡嗡声，横山十分肯定那不是酒吧的背景音乐。  
“说什么傻话！你通过了考试，接下来有整整一个月的假期呢，不值得好好庆祝一下吗？”对涉谷而言，没有什么比一场宿醉更合适的庆祝方式了。  
“我真不能……”  
涉谷啧了啧嘴，拿起桌上的威士忌，作势要掰开横山的嘴直接往里倒。  
村上走了过来，用装薯条的盘子敲了敲涉谷的头顶，然后在横山身边坐下，抽走了涉谷手中的酒杯。  
“Yoko喝醉了只会呼呼大睡，一点都不好玩的。”村上开口道，涉谷张嘴想反驳，棕发青年迅速抓起几根薯条塞进后者的嘴里，将涉谷满肚子的脏话堵了个严实。  
“……你别老是护犊子！”涉谷边嚼薯条边开口，“让你的Yoko自己探索同性恋这个丛林吧。”  
“咽下去再说话。”村上故作嫌弃地说，拿起两片汉堡胚，夹起芝士和肉糜，还有几片黑椒香菇，然后把做好的汉堡递给涉谷，“把这个也吃了，空着肚子喝酒不好。”  
“我讨厌香菇！”  
“我知道，”村上笑得灿烂，“我故意的。”  
涉谷忙着与村上斗嘴，横山终于有时间喘口气。他猛地灌下了一大杯柠檬水，试图让烧灼的胃好受些。  
这是个往常的酒吧营业日，没有特别活动，小舞台的灯光是暗的，只开着一盏迪斯科顶灯，配合着时下流行的舞曲，两个瘦高的年轻男子在舞池中跳贴面舞，除此之外，只有三三两两的客人陷在舒适的沙发里，要么喝酒、要么亲热，享受着冬夜中的温暖。涉谷、横山和村上占据了角落的组合沙发，狭小的矮桌上已经堆了不少空杯子。  
“你喝了不少，没事儿吧？”村上趁涉谷正在跟汉堡中的香菇奋斗，转过头来问横山，尽管刘海遮住了他富有魅力的眼睛，横山还是能读出他语气中的关心。一股暖流冲淡了体内的烧灼，就好像喝了一大杯热巧克力那样，甜蜜慢慢扩散到了四肢百骸。  
“没关系。”横山轻声回答，现在就算肠子露在外面，他也会说没关系。  
村上对他笑了笑，不是那种露出全部虎牙的灿烂笑容，也不是他惯常用来对付基佬的略带邀请意味的微笑，现在他的笑容是真诚而温暖的。也许横山确实喝了太多酒，一片朦胧中，村上微微翘起的嘴唇湿漉漉的，他忍不住凑过去了舔村上的嘴角，尝到了咸咸的烤薯条味儿。  
安田推门进来的时候，正好看到横山与村上在有一下没一下地接吻，嘴唇分开的时候发出啵啵的响声，刚分开又马上迫不及待地贴在了一起，两人的呼吸都融在了一起。在他们对面的涉谷早就醉得不省人事，陷在沙发里睡得天昏地暗，还打着呼，响亮的呼噜声被音乐淹没了。  
时间已经过了两点，客人们要么醉得睡着了，要么正忙着亲热，没人有空点酒了。大仓将手在围裙上擦了擦，抬起头来向安田抛了个媚眼。  
“今天怎么过来了？两天之后就是拍摄日了吧。”大仓说，安田在重大工作前总是会禁止一切娱乐活动，当然，不包括性爱。  
“出了点状况，我正想办法呢。”  
“跟我说说。”  
“模特经纪公司临时变卦，我得在两天内找到一个新模特儿。”安田叹了口气，从帆布背包里掏出文件夹，略微泛黄的帆布表面印了五彩斑斓的装饰，这也是安田自己设计的。  
“那个春季特辑？你都准备了将近一个月了，怎么这时候才提？”大仓同情地拍了拍安田的脑袋，后者叹了口气，懒得挣扎。  
“要拍个同性亲密镜头，经纪公司这时候变卦，估计也跟这个有关系吧。”安田晃了晃小指，大仓知道他指的是新上任的市长，那个秃头是个彻底的恐同，一上任就禁止了同性社区的志愿者活动，对媒体上的同性倾向审查就更严格了。  
“你有人选了么？”大仓问，给安田调了一杯大都会。他看过安田的策划，通过表现冲破黑暗束缚的张力来展现春日的生机，这么短时间去哪儿找一个专业模特？  
“没有啊，我不是找人来了么？”安田吸了口饮料，“要是我真能找到，那肯定是在这儿。”  
“诶？Yasu要找我吗？没问题，我这就去跟Subaru君请假！”  
“你不行，我才不会让你脱光了给那个大胡子看呢。”安田说，预约的摄影师是个大胡子双性恋，总是对各种帅哥兴趣十足，安田可不想把自己的男友贡献出去。  
“Yasu原来这么爱我。”大仓坏笑着凑过来索吻，安田头也没抬，伸出一根手指挡住了大仓的嘴唇。  
“说正经的，我倒是想找Subaru，不过他肯定不乐意。”安田揉了揉大仓的头发，权当安慰，“你觉得村上君有机会吗？”  
“亲我一下就告诉你。”  
“那我自己去问。”  
“别别别，哎呀，Yasu真经不起逗。”大仓及时拉住了安田的手臂，把小个子重新拽回吧台前坐好，“你可以去问问横山君，技校休一个月的新年假，他有空。你要是多开点工资，他准动心。”  
安田看向还黏在一起的横山和村上，一截白皙的手臂横在村上腰间，手掌则消失在了衬衫下摆里。  
“而且还能带上信酱。”大仓又加了一句，得意的表情就好像在说‘看你男朋友多聪明’。  
“是个好主意！”安田同意道，奖励了大仓一个响亮的亲吻。

* * *

横山局促地坐在镜前，任安田摆弄他乱糟糟的黑发。小个子的青年先是用两根手指夹起一撮头发，看了看参差不齐的下摆，又将头顶的头发揉松，挑剔的眼光将横山从头到脚审视了一遍。  
“横山君的发质很不错嘛。”安田评论道，似乎对横山很满意，心情不错地哼起了歌。  
横山不知该用什么表情面对他，只得尴尬地笑笑。  
安田也不在意，抽出剪刀，开始修剪横山的头发。先是把后颈的部分打薄，然后剪短鬓角，刘海也剪短了一些，但还是遮住了大部分额头，流畅的线条让简单的黑发看上去利落了不少。  
“好了，太复杂的发型不适合横山君，这样正合适。”安田自言自语般地说，拂去了横山肩上的碎发，满意地拍了拍手。  
横山审视了镜中的自己，只是简单修剪了头发，就让他看上去不再邋遢，反倒像一个办公室精英了。他已经换上了黑色紧身裤和黑色开襟上衣，下摆不规则地垂到了大腿中部。上衣内是一件色彩斑斓的V领内衬，蓝色基调中掺杂着桃红，一条橘红色的飘带松松垮垮地绑在腰间，突出了他筋骨分明的胯部。前卫的服侍和利落的发型形成了鲜明的对比，但却不显得突兀，反而互相压制，让整个造型和谐起来。  
“多谢，安田君。”横山不确定说谢谢是否合适，这样听上去就好像安田是他的发型师似的，是不是过于自大了？  
“这也是我的工作嘛。倒是横山君愿意来当临时模特，我才要感谢你呢。”  
“哪里哪里。”横山不好意思地摸了摸后颈。  
“咱们这就去棚里吧。”安田踮脚拂去了沾在横山鼻梁上的碎发，指了指通往摄影棚的门。门外不断传来嘈杂的脚步声和拖动重物的刺耳声响，横山有些紧张地捏住了黑色上衣的下摆，就像个第一次约会的男孩，不确定自己是否受欢迎。安田鼓励性地拍了拍他的肩膀，横山深深吸了口气，推开了门。  
摄影棚内早已搭好了布景，一把木椅横在中央，除此之外就没有任何装饰了，纯白的反光板照得横山眼睛发疼。  
“这衣服还挺衬你。”温暖的手指碰了碰横山的前臂，黑发青年转过头，对上了村上含笑的眼睛。  
“是吗？我从没穿过这些，手脚都不知道怎么放了。”横山低低地抱怨，村上搭在他前臂上的手指安抚性地上下摩挲起来，刺眼的白光将他健康的蜜色皮肤照得发亮。  
“放心吧，帅着呢。”  
“Hina也……很帅。”横山仔细审视了村上，后者只穿了白衬衫和黑色长裤，衬衫的扣子只扣了两颗，尺寸也太大了，能看见村上闪着光的锁骨，还有若隐若现的乳尖，横山咽了咽口水，喉咙深处突然干渴了起来。  
“反正等下也要脱。”村上不在意地耸耸肩，衬衫的领口滑得更开了，横山忍不住伸手将它们拉拢了。  
“来吧，小伙子们。”大胡子摄影师与安田交换了贴面礼，随后向横山他们挥挥手，“我已经开始收费了。”  
摄影助理将横山引到镜头前，让他坐在椅子上，上身前倾，双腿微微分开，下巴往里收，眼睛平视前方。拍摄先从单人开始，摄影师不断发出指令，诸如“眯起眼睛”、“不要像低能那样张嘴”、“再性感点小帅哥”。横山像个乖乖听话的学生，照着指示摆出各种姿势，当然了，他对性感的理解和摄影师可能有些不同。  
半小时的摄影结束了，横山终于能休息一会儿，安田走上前来给他的头发抹上发蜡，又重新补了一次妆。  
“抱歉啦，这大叔就是嘴上凶，其实很有专业精神的。”  
横山虚弱地笑笑，他可不敢开口抱怨。  
接下来是双人拍摄，也是安田这次策划的重点。村上也走了过来，他脱下了上衣，摄影灯光很热，蜜色的皮肤上覆盖了一层汗珠，发根也被汗水浸湿了。  
“坐到他腿上去。”大胡子命令道。  
哦，天啊。现在村上跨坐在他右大腿上，背对着镜头，裸露的胸口正好贴在横山的鼻尖。横山觉得之前半小时的数落与现在比起来简直是天堂。要是你的男友半裸地跨坐在你腿上，还左右扭着腰，谁还能坐怀不乱？反正横山肯定不能。  
“你在发抖，是太重了吗？”村上在横山头顶低语道，由于背对镜头，大胡子看不见他的表情，因此才能开口。  
“……没有。”横山几乎是从牙缝中挤出了这句话，他必须用上十二分精力才能抑制住蠢蠢欲动的股间，要是让在场所有人发现他因为村上在自己腿上扭了几下就勃起的话，横山会挖个坑把自己埋起来再不见人。  
“放松点儿，又不是没这么干过。”村上略带笑意地说。  
“恩？”横山还没反应过来，村上就低下头亲吻了他。  
横山完全听不见咔嚓咔嚓的快门声了，世界好像突然安静了下来，除了村上的呼吸声外什么都没有。村上漫不经心地摩擦了几下，含住横山的下唇，轻轻吸吮起来。这是个慵懒的吻，但又带着一些色情的暗示，横山完全被撩拨了起来，双手忍不住缠上了村上光裸的侧腰，一手向上来到了村上的后颈，配合着接吻的节奏揉捏起来。  
村上发出一声满足的叮咛，缠住了横山搁在自己侧腰的手指，蜜色和乳白色的手指纠缠在了一起，既亲密又有一番背德的美感。村上的另一只手环住了横山的脖子，拇指有一下没一下地摩擦着后者的耳垂。  
“嘿，帅哥，看这边！”  
有什么冰凉的东西顺着横山的手臂流到了村上的后背，湿腻腻的感觉令人不快，横山皱起眉头，打破了亲吻，凶狠地瞪了那个大胡子摄影师一眼。  
别打扰我的好事。横山的眼神这么说。  
大胡子摄影师非但没生气，反而飞快地按起了快门，眼中闪烁着兴奋的光。  
“Yasu，这次你可找对人了！”  
安田章大主编的春季特辑Black of Night出版后立刻被抢购一空，网上拍卖价甚至涨了十倍，谁都想知道那个眼神凶狠的白皮肤帅哥是何来历。也有一部分是冲着那个有着优美蝴蝶骨的背影来的。安田因此名声大噪，接连拿到了纽约、伦敦和米兰时装周的邀请。  
这些事横山此刻是无论如何也猜不到的。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

横山扣好外套，将围巾裹得更紧一些，走进了瑟瑟寒风中。进入12月，下了几周的雨终于停了，这是个阳光明媚的好天气，放晴后气温急速下降，清冽的空气让人精神一振，横山的心情也跟着好了起来。他脚步轻快，没一会儿就拐上了大路，再向南走两个街口，就是社区中唯一的银行了。  
横山的运气似乎一下子好了起来，老天终于同情起横山这个倒霉蛋来，不但送了他一个火辣的男友，还附带一笔横财，加上技校休假，这是横山经历过的最美好的冬天了。安田的杂志特辑拍摄给了不少报酬，小个子的造型师最近忙于穿梭在各种秀场，上周好不容易抽出空来了酒吧一趟，问横山要银行卡号。横山闻言，尴尬地愣在那儿，支支吾吾地说不出话。他怎么好意思承认自己连一张银行卡都没有？横山之前的打工工资少得可怜，又要付学费和房租，一拿到手马上就会花干净，实在没必要办什么银行卡。  
“不好意思，我……”横山用手掌摩挲着后颈，脸颊涨成了粉色。  
“哦，这样啊。”安田眨了眨眼，好像看出了横山的尴尬，善解人意地没让后者继续说下去，“那我打到村上君账上吧，反正也是一样的。”  
“什么打到我账上？”村上拎着一袋新鲜水果经过吧台，听到了最后那句。  
“就是横山君的杂志报酬嘛。”安田说，用手挡着嘴咳嗽了一声，横山知道他是在憋笑。  
村上皱了皱眉，把购物袋放到吧台上，开始把水果一样一样拿出来，柠檬、橙子和樱桃，都是调酒会用到的，他动作麻利，时不时瞥横山一眼，黑发青年被他盯得莫名其妙。  
“明天早上你去趟银行吧。”村上终于清空了购物袋，开口说道，横山发现一堆调酒用的水果里还有一瓶巧克力酱，“有张卡方便些。”  
横山嗯了一声，村上也不多说，把那瓶巧克力酱塞进屁股口袋，往仓库走去，紧身牛仔裤突出了他又长又直的腿，巧克力酱瓶子随着扭胯的动作摇摇欲坠，看上去有些可笑。  
“那你让Tacchon给我带个信吧。”安田好笑地摇摇头，从随身背包里掏出一叠彩色便签，在上面写下了什么，贴在吧台桌面上，正对着大仓惯常站着的位置，“横山君，口水要留下来了。”  
“什么？”横山收回了视线，傻乎乎地反问，但安田早就离开了，小个子的腿不长，走起路来却总是大步流星，几秒的功夫就消失在了彩虹色的门帘外。  
“不知道你是想吃巧克力还是其他什么。”安田略显沙哑的声音幽幽地传了过来，语气中充满了调侃。  
那天晚上横山从工厂下班，照例去酒吧把村上捞出来，后者才喝了一杯威士忌，却已经有些恍惚，正翘着腿啃一根盐味脆饼干。  
“Hina，你家Yoko来了，赶紧乖乖跟人家回家。”  
酒吧常客们已经接受了村上有了男友的事实，基佬总是很八卦，他们的日常娱乐很快就从怎么把手伸进村上的裤子变成怎么诱骗横山干这事儿。横山没有理会那群无聊人士，径自挤到村上身边，抽走了那根沾满口水的盐味饼干，塞进自己嘴里。  
“你干什么！不让抽烟还不让吃饼干啊！”村上抱怨道，棕色的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了横山一眼。  
“你也没在吃嘛。”横山无奈地说，从包装袋里重新拿出一根，递给村上，后者接过来将其咬得嘎嘣作响。  
周围传来一阵窃笑，横山不好意思抬头，发烫的脸颊告诉他现在他的脸色一定红得不行，幸好酒吧内灯光昏暗，什么都看不清。村上一向对此毫不在意，他心安理得地靠在横山肩膀上，温暖的体温立刻让横山被风吹得僵硬的四肢软化下来。  
“喝完这杯就回去吧。”横山说。  
村上在他肩头蹭了蹭，没有打发胶的棕发十分柔软，细小的发丝戳进了横山的领口，弄得他痒痒的，忍不住伸手将村上的脑袋移开，抚平了那头乱糟糟的头发。  
“嘿！别在这儿黏黏糊糊的！”涉谷拎着烧酒瓶从他们身边经过，腾出手敲了敲村上的头顶。他身后还跟着一个丸山，后者从背后环住涉谷的腰，看上去好像是涉谷在拖着丸山走，但丸山宽阔的胸口紧紧贴着涉谷的背，提供了有力的支撑，让醉醺醺的小个子不至于向后仰倒。  
“你别资格说我！”村上回了一句，伸长手臂回敬了涉谷一下。  
横山及时拉住了还想追着涉谷打的村上，回到公寓后村上还在骂骂咧咧，横山只得吻住他，亲吻很快变成了爱抚，两人在床垫上滚了好几圈，但他们太累了，没多久就抱在一起睡着了。今早醒来时，村上的腿搁在了横山的肚子上，肌肉紧实的大腿光溜溜的，要不是横山被压得喘不过气来，他还是很乐意摸上一把的。

* * *

“早上好，有什么能帮您的？”一身粉色套裙的年轻女子迎了上来，低马尾上缠着蓝色条纹发圈，将她本就小的脸蛋衬托得更可爱了。身材娇小、笑容可爱，放在以前，完全是横山喜爱的类型，现在嘛，就不好说了。  
“你好，呃，我要开一张银行卡。”横山低声说，颇为不好意思地搓了搓手。  
“没问题，要存折还是芯片卡？之前有在我们银行开过账户吗？现在同时办理信用卡的话能有5000元返现，您需要吗？”女职员热情地介绍着，将横山引到一边，抽出一张空白的表格，“先填个申请表吧。”  
刚才的介绍横山一句都没听进去。存折他是知道的，芯片卡和其他玩意儿他就闹不清了。横山今天穿了高领毛衣和牛角扣外套，搭配条纹围巾和黑框眼镜，看上去像个大学生，女职员怎么也不会想到这年轻的帅哥是个入不敷出的打工仔吧。确实，要是以前，横山冬天基本只穿贴身T恤、格子衬衣和脏兮兮的灯芯绒外套，高领毛衣这么娘娘腔的东西他是不会碰的。不知为何，以安田为首，所有人都及其痛恨格子衬衣，并勒令他不许再穿，现在横山的衣柜里只有紧身裤、高领毛衣、修身外套之类的玩意了。  
横山一笔一划地写下自己的名字，住址和电话都填了村上的，他没什么其他信息可提供，不一会儿就填完了申请表，挪到长椅上坐好，等着叫号。  
早上9点，银行的顾客不多，太阳已经完全升了起来，金色的阳光透过落地玻璃窗照射进来，照亮了横山的牛津皮鞋，暖洋洋的，横山舒服地叹了口气，他好像有很久都没有悠闲地享受阳光了。打工和上课占用了他全部的时间，而村上又是个不折不扣的夜猫子，横山不是在抱怨，谁会拒绝一场黑暗中的性爱呢？但偶尔手牵手地沐浴阳光也不是件坏事。  
“您好，跟我来吧。”刚才的女职员走了过来，她的脸颊看上去比刚才红润了不少。是太热了吗？横山漫不经心地想，站了起来。他下意识地抿着嘴唇，表情冷淡，过长的黑色刘海遮住了英气的眉眼，让他看上去温和了不少，颇有几分休假中的明星气质。  
要是横山有些自觉，就会明白姑娘脸颊上的红晕不是因为温度太高。

村上打了个哈欠，地下室昏暗的灯光和开得过大的暖气让人犯困，即使总是精神百倍的村上也无法抵抗冬日室内的温暖，何况酒吧内还播放着一张老爵士唱片，悠扬的曲调配上摇曳的烛光，酒吧变成了一个温暖的茧，村上恨不得立刻睡上一觉，尽管他才刚起床没多久。  
12月最重要的活动是圣诞节，酒吧会举办平安夜派对，一直持续到圣诞节当天，待满全场的人可以享受免费的圣诞蛋糕、布丁、姜饼和热红酒之类的玩意儿。25日晚上开始至次年1月3日，酒吧将闭门谢客，那是村上一年到头唯一的休假。涉谷总是利用这段时间回一次大阪老家，涉谷的母亲对他在东京开同性恋酒吧的事儿毫不在意，对她而言，涉谷永远是她的小宝贝儿。典型的大阪人做派让她恨不得在涉谷的每一只口袋里都塞满糖果，导致每次涉谷探亲回来，都要被大家嘲笑一番。从去年开始，丸山也会加入涉谷的探亲之旅。而自诩为最佳员工的大仓则更喜欢度假。  
村上呢？村上会独自一人留在这儿。  
他并没有什么地方好去，当年从事务所辞职时，他就与老家断了联系。他也对度假不感兴趣，一个人享受阳光沙滩太过悲惨了一些。因此在酒吧开业的七年中，每年圣诞和新年他都是一个人度过的。唯一的伙伴就是几支陈年波旁。  
村上捏了捏鼻梁，端起马克杯，黑咖啡已经冷透了，但冰凉的液体能让昏沉的脑袋清醒一些，村上仰头将其一饮而尽。摊开的账本上分门别类地罗列着营业收入、成本和供应商赊账情况，细节如一根香蕉什么时候入库的都记得清清楚楚。怪不得村上每天都要花费整个上午来摆弄这些。  
“横山去哪儿了？”涉谷把一张皱巴巴的账单塞到村上鼻子底下，将后者乱飘的思绪拉了回来。  
“我打发他去银行了。”村上干咳一声，他不是个喜欢发呆的人，他要安排酒吧的库存、照看那群问题青年（“谁是问题青年！村上君你伤了我的心。”），还要分神应付一个比一个难搞的基佬，实在没时间发呆。他的脑袋之所以这么昏沉，一定是因为暖气开得太足。  
“怎么样？拿了不少吧？”涉谷伸手做了个数钱的姿势，缩着肩膀的样子就像个猥琐大叔。  
“我不知道。”这可是句实话，村上不想当个管东管西的男朋友，横山比他还大上几个月，完全有能力管理自己的财富。村上接过涉谷递来的账单，手指飞快地在收银机上点击了几下，写报告练就的手速让他收银的动作很是麻利，至今从未出过错。  
“你可捡到宝了，刚才好几个基佬过来问我他们的Yoko小甜心去哪儿了。”涉谷眉飞色舞地说，“他们说要让横山在杂志上签名。”  
村上啪地关上了收银机。  
“一共2150，这是找零。”村上掰过涉谷的手，在后者摊开的手掌上放下一叠钞票并几块硬币。  
涉谷转过身，摇头晃脑地往吧台走去。  
“你快把横山找回来，让我堂堂一个老板干服务生的活儿算什么。”涉谷极富特色的声音幽幽地传了过来，句尾逐渐轻了下去，完全与爵士融在了一起。  
“找我干什么。”村上低低抱怨了一句，但还是从柜台后钻了出来，套上一件军绿色的棉外套，经过门口时，他停下来扒拉了一下乱糟糟的棕发，走进了凛冽的寒风中。

“这是存折和开户材料，信用卡会在两周后寄到府上。”女职员把文件仔细叠好，夹进存折里，然后交给横山。她涂了粉紫色的指甲油，将葱白的手指衬托得十分秀丽。她在横山掌心多停留了一会儿，白嫩的手指十分柔软，与男子筋骨结实的手感很不一样。  
“呃，谢谢。”横山回答，握姑娘的手本该是件挺享受的事儿，但现在他只觉得尴尬，手心都沁出了一层汗，他更习惯村上干燥而温暖的手指。  
“还有什么能帮您的？”女职员往前了一步，她的香水什么时候变得那么浓了？横山皱了皱鼻子，他回想起了村上皮肤散发的烟草薄荷味，还混合着些许椰子的甜香，辛辣和香甜互相融合，他简直爱死了那股气味。  
“真的没有了。”横山试着往后缩了缩手，但女职员及时握住了他的手腕，不让他挣脱。  
“请问您是之前那个时装特辑的模特吗？”女职员涨红了脸，脸颊的皮肤变成了甜菜根那样的深粉色，她的语速很快，就好像问出这句话就用尽了她所有的勇气。  
“什么？”横山反问，反应了好一会儿才想起那姑娘指的应该是安田让他帮忙拍摄的那组照片，他尴尬地笑笑，肯定也不是否定也不是，最后只能轻轻点点头。  
“果然！我就觉得您很眼熟！没想到会在这儿见到您！”年轻姑娘瞬间抛弃了职员的矜持，兴奋地跺了跺脚，高跟鞋在大理石地面上发出哒哒的响声。  
现在轮到横山不好意思了。他飞快地瞥了瞥四周，偌大的营业厅意外地一个顾客都没有，柜台后还有几个差不多年纪的女职员正交头接耳地说着些什么，横山能听见咯咯的笑声。  
“能放开我了吗？”横山试探性地开口了，墙上的时钟告诉他现在已经过了10点半，村上该起床了，不知道有没有好好吃早餐？宿醉隔天最好来些热汤什么的，他得回去盯着村上，不然后者很可能用硬邦邦的饼干对付过去。  
姑娘终于放开了横山可怜的手腕，别看她身材娇小，力气却很大，横山的手腕都被捏出了一道红痕。女职员松手前将什么松脆的东西塞进了横山的手掌。  
“这是我的电话，有什么不明白随时可以联系我。”女职员眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛上下翻飞着，为平淡无奇的妆容增添了一些艳丽。  
横山手心里躺着一张被汗水浸湿的纸巾，表面有精致的紫罗兰压花，上面用黑色水笔写着一串数字，墨渍已经有些晕染开。纸巾散发着相同的玫瑰香水味。  
他该收下？还是直接退回去？反正横山不会打这个电话，但他还是第一次收到姑娘主动送的电话号码，毫无调情经验的横山不确定怎么回复才是正确答案。  
“嘿，Yoko，我还在想你出门这么久是干什么去了？原来是被美女绊住了？”  
一只干燥而温暖的手掌拍了拍横山的肩，高大的黑发青年吓了一跳，他回过头，正好对上村上灿烂的笑脸。  
“Hina，你起床了？”横山立刻忘记了面前的姑娘，注意力完全放在了村上身上，“你黑眼圈很重，应该多睡一会儿。”  
“总要有人干活的嘛。”村上不在意地回答，努力克制自己话中的酸味。幸好，他对此已经驾轻就熟。  
“这是您的朋友吗？”女职员上下打量了村上一番，村上穿着褪色的牛仔裤和军绿色棉外套，里面是一件洗得发白的字母T恤，与横山比起来，实在不是吸引姑娘注意的打扮。  
“你好啊，美女。”村上咧开嘴笑了笑，“Yoko还有工作，我们这就失礼了。放心，我会监督他给你打电话的。”  
横山张了张嘴，村上这话是什么意思？他应该给这姑娘打电话吗？  
“哦，是的，当然了，抱歉占用了您的时间。”女职员回过神来，她向横山深深鞠了一躬，主动走过去打开了玻璃门。  
“走吧。”村上低低地说，戳了戳横山的肩胛骨，他没有想往常那样倚靠在横山身侧，而是落后一步，示意横山先走。  
横山只得迈开步子，直觉告诉他村上的心情不怎么样，但他想不明白村上是为了什么而生气。因为他回去晚了？  
村上始终低着头，直到完全走出银行大门才偷偷抬起眼，横山的背脊很宽阔，而刚才那姑娘身材娇小，要是互相依偎着，应该是个赏心悦目的画面。村上低头看了看自己的手指，由于长期记账，右手中指有一块凸起的老茧，指甲虽然修剪得十分整齐，但指尖由于干燥长出了许多倒刺，纤瘦的指节摸上去也是硬邦邦的。他猛地将手握成拳，把手指藏进了掌心。  
“Hina？怎么了？”  
“不……没有。”  
村上说，咬住了嘴唇。

* * *

大仓拨了拨卷曲的刘海，给自己倒了杯威士忌，在吧台上坐了下来，好整以暇地翘起腿，拿起酒杯咪了一口，冰块敲击着玻璃杯壁，发出清脆的响声。酒吧中的灯光暗了下来，前半夜的摇滚逐渐被悠扬的蓝调取代了，客人们不是喝得烂醉，就是忙着找陪自己过夜的对象，少有人还有闲心来吧台点酒，忙了一晚上的大仓终于能休息上一会儿。  
“加冰威士忌配薯片，今天是有什么好戏？”一个温柔的男中音在大仓耳边响起，高大帅气的酒保不用回头，就知道来的是哪个冤家。  
“你不好好陪Subaru君，来这儿浪什么？”大仓斜睨了一眼靠在吧台上的丸山，没好气地说。  
丸山难得没有穿和服，长过膝盖的风衣让他宽阔的肩膀显得十分挺拔，乱蓬蓬的卷发被全部梳向一边，露出右耳，颇有几分男子气概。  
“我来慰问员工嘛，也算是帮他干活。”丸山笑着说，即使在昏暗的灯光下，大仓还是能看到他下巴上歪向一边的痣，幸灾乐祸的笑容让大仓没来由地不爽起来。  
他才不愿与丸山分享第一手八卦呢。  
“……要喝什么？绿仙子我也给，只要你快点滚蛋。”  
“别这么冷漠嘛。”丸山调侃道，“来杯跟你一样的就行。”  
大仓抽出一只干净的威士忌杯，扔进冰块和砂糖，最后倒入琥珀色的液体。  
“到底发生了什么？”丸山接过杯子，向舞池中央努努嘴，稀疏的人影中能瞥见横山的背影，深黑色的头发在基佬中可不常见，丸山不会认错。出人意料的，横山身边没有村上的身影。虽说嘴上从不承认，但村上对横山总有超乎常理的保护欲，生怕后者被基佬们生吞活剥，紧紧贴在横山身边的样子简直像个可笑的老母鸡，涉谷曾经如此评价。  
“你真问住我了。”大仓把薯片袋往丸山的方向推了推，“白天开始村上君就很不对劲，我搞砸了一整袋面粉他都没生气。”  
丸山瑟缩了一下，他能想象满地面粉的狼狈样子，要是平时的村上，肯定会把大仓狠狠教训一顿后者的脑门肯定会肿上好几天，想想就觉得疼。但现在大仓帅气的脑门一点红肿都没有，这实在不太寻常。  
“信酱人呢？”丸山环视了一圈，不用大仓回答，就在角落的沙发里发现了正在灌酒的村上，面前的矮桌上堆起了起码一打的shot杯，一瓶龙舌兰已经空了一半。  
“我的天，半小时前才新开的，这种喝法，不要闹得进医院才好。”大仓戏剧性地说，无法隐藏后半句的关心，虽然他并不敢真的去阻止村上。  
不知由于暖气太足还是醉酒造成的燥热，村上只穿着一件皱巴巴的白T恤，袖子很短，他索性将它们撸到肩膀，露出线条漂亮的三角肌，紧实的肌肉随着他摆动手臂的动作一伸一缩，灯光为蜜色的皮肤打上了绝妙的阴影，就像一块即将融化的巧克力，让人忍不住想舔上一口。下半身则是他习惯穿的破洞牛仔裤，黑色的丹宁布料有一道横贯膝盖的裂缝，瘦削的膝关节若隐若现。  
村上好像能发现来自吧台的视线，他抬起头，对丸山和大仓做了个干杯的动作，自顾自又灌了一杯，醉酒造成的晕眩让他双手发抖，连酒杯都拿不住，透明的酒液大半都倒在了下巴上，顺着脖子的线条流进衣领，在他脸上留下一道亮晶晶的湿迹。  
“咳咳。”丸山移开了视线，那画面太过下流，作为一个拥有长期伴侣的基佬，再看下去可不是个好主意。  
“也许我该给Yasu打一个电话。”大仓喃喃地说，闭上了眼睛，丸山连嘲笑他的闲心都没了。  
当然了，目睹村上动作的除了丸山和大仓，还有舞池中的横山。黑发青年正漫不经心地左右摇摆着胯部，脸颊的红晕暗示了他其实也已经半醉，不然怎么会对面前贴着自己的基佬无动于衷？村上单方面不与横山搭话，已经持续了一整个下午，横山已经把自己一周内的所作所为过滤了一遍，还是没找到任何头绪。村上刚开始灌酒的时候他也劝过，但没有任何用处，村上只是给了他一个冷冰冰的眼神，好像造成这种尴尬情况的罪魁祸首是他。天地良心，横山做了什么？  
村上挣扎着将手臂伸向龙舌兰酒瓶，模糊的视线无法对焦，手指弹琴般地在半空挥动了几下，好不容易摸到了玻璃瓶，村上试图握紧手指，却将酒瓶推得更远，哐当一声，玻璃瓶掉在地上碎成了好几片。  
好好的半瓶龙舌兰就这么浪费了。  
“信酱，祖宗，别动！”丸山猛地站起来，快步走过整个舞池，一把拉住村上的手臂，以防他摔在满地碎片上。  
“恩……？”村上眯起眼，盯着丸山看了好一会儿，“什么呀，是Maru啊。”  
“小心玻璃。”丸山提醒道，村上满口的酒气让他皱起了眉头。  
“你扶村上君去那边吧。”大仓拎着拖把也挤了过来，“要是划了道口子什么的，Subaru君会扣光我的工资。”  
“Okura！”村上像是发现了什么有趣的事儿，兴奋地叫了大仓的名字，带着卷舌的发音听上去比平时要软糯不少，再加上村上灿烂的笑容，一点儿都看不见正经的村上君的影子了。  
“你也晚上好，村上君。”大仓陪上了他能力范围内最温和的笑脸。村上似乎对此很不满意，不顾丸山的阻拦，用两根手指捏住大仓酒保制服的下摆，往上掀了掀。  
“村上君这是干什么呢？”大仓吓了一跳，下意识往后退了一步。  
“跑什么？别怕，Hina酱会很温柔的。”村上口齿不清地说，鼓起脸颊，大仓暗叫不妙，村上会自称‘Hina酱’绝对不是个好兆头。  
“信酱，你放过大仓吧，人家有伴儿了。”丸山好言好语地劝，村上发出一声戏剧化的叹息，语调先是上扬再下沉再上扬，颇有些撒娇的意味。  
“为什么大家都有伴儿，Hina酱就没有？”村上问，无理取闹的口气就好像耍赖要糖吃的孩子，要不是他紧捏着自己手腕的力气太大，丸山可能会觉得他这模样十分可爱。  
“来吧，信酱，去吧台休息会儿，你会感觉好点的。”丸山说。  
村上好像没听见丸山的话，他转过身，上下打量了丸山一番，然后伸出手指戳了戳后者的前臂和肩膀，然后是胸肌，最后往下来到小腹。由于疏于锻炼，丸山的腹部肌肉很柔软，涉谷对此十分满意，因为枕在软绵绵的肚子上的感觉很好，但村上似乎更喜欢结实的腹肌，因为此刻他吹毛求疵地摇了摇头，用力推开了丸山。  
“你不行，换一个。”村上要求道。  
丸山还想开口，但却被肩膀上突然增加的压力打断了。  
“别闹了，Hina。”横山越过丸山，站在了村上面前。他伸出小指，将恼人的刘海从额前拨开，露出英气的眉眼，细长的黑眼睛微微眯着，呼吸又浅又快，好像刚刚经历了一场赛跑。  
村上抿了抿唇，视线从横山的眉眼向下移动到脖颈，然后是竖起的衣领，他移动得如此之慢，就好像在用视线解开横山的衬衣。横山只穿了一件白衬衫，扣子解开了两颗，露出一部分锁骨，覆盖着一层薄汗的皮肤在灯光下闪闪发亮。村上咽了咽口水。  
“Hina酱。”横山重复了一遍村上的名字，他的声音不大，但十分具有穿透力，即使在酒吧悠扬的背景音乐中也能清楚地听见。  
村上慢慢勾起嘴角，露出虎牙尖，可爱中透出几分性感，这个笑容丸山有些日子没见了，好像自从与横山搞上之后，村上就不再露出这种具有邀请意味的笑容了。现在村上表现得好像第一次见到横山那样，丸山现在十分确定村上已经醉得神志不清。  
村上往前一步，微微踮起脚，修长的手指贴上了横山的眉骨，顺着后者的眉骨滑到脸颊边，好像在描绘一幅精致的人物肖像。村上的指尖很快来到了横山极具特色的嘴唇，粗糙的指腹在厚实的嘴唇上揉搓了几下。横山深深吸了口气，张开嘴，想要含住村上的手指，但棕色头发的青年迅速缩回了手，横山扑了个空，有些不满地皱起了眉头。  
“嘘——”村上用食指压住横山的嘴唇，做个了噤声的手势。横山抬抬眉毛，但还是乖乖地闭上了嘴。  
村上满意地点点头，继续摸了下去。他用力张开手掌，手背的青筋都凸了起来，掌心轻轻擦过横山被汗水浸湿的白衬衫，发出悉悉索索的声音，像是摩擦床单发出的响声，令人不禁联想起某些香艳画面。长年的体力劳动让横山肌肉结实，胸肌和腹肌摸上去都是硬邦邦的，村上满意地点点头，眼角笑出了许多条皱纹，皱成一团的脸意外地十分可爱。村上突然整个人贴住了横山，两人的嘴唇几乎撞在了一起，但村上很快扭动着胯部慢慢蹲了下去，手掌从横山的胸口移动到小腹，在裤头停留了一会儿，然后向下摸遍了整条大腿。  
“Hina酱跟那姑娘比，谁比较可爱？”村上抬起眼，撒娇般地问。向上看的视线让他的下垂眼显得更大了，醉酒令他的眼角发红，棕色的眼珠看上去比平时更加湿润了。  
横山终于明白了，原来村上是在介意今早那个过于热情的银行职员。Hina酱嫉妒起来这么可爱？横山再也忍不住，酒精让他无法正常思考，他一把握住村上正在自己身上造次的手，往上一提，趁势紧紧揽住后者的腰，不由分说地吻了上去。  
那是个湿漉漉的亲吻，横山的吻技谈不上高超，舌头在村上口中横冲直撞，积攒的唾液来不及咽下，发出啧啧的水声，一部分透明的液体从贴合的双唇间流了下来。村上双手摊开在横山胸前，而横山的双臂则紧紧箍住村上的后腰，他们贴得这么紧，几乎难以分清哪只手臂是属于谁的。  
“当然是Hina酱啦。”横山轻声说。  
“Bingo！，恭喜你获得了陪Hina酱过夜的权利。”村上真的是喝了太多，要是他能听见自己的语气，准会找个缝儿钻进去再也不见人。借酒消愁最容易喝醉，村上也难以说清自己是在对什么生气，是气横山太受欢迎？还是气自己没来由的嫉妒心？村上自认为不是个独占欲强的情人，但今早看到那个姑娘与横山亲热的样子，心脏就像被捏住了那样，几乎让他喘不过气。横山本就不是基佬，也许他跟村上在一块儿，只是因为还没遇见让他心动的姑娘。要是来一个银行职员那样的可爱姑娘，谁能保证横山不动心？  
“嘿，Hina酱，别胡思乱想了。”横山说，再次吻住了村上的嘴唇。

“……拍了？”大仓用手肘撞了撞丸山的肋骨。  
“诶哟，轻点儿。”丸山抱怨了一句，“当然拍了，全程视频，你求我的话我就发给你。”  
“滚蛋。”大仓骂道。  
丸山和大仓都信奉一个道理，没有什么误会是一场性爱解决不了的。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山崎君，不好意思让您当了黑脸，请相信我是十分尊敬您的！

Chapter 13

村上在表格末尾签上名，将写得密密麻麻的登记表交给护士，一袭浅蓝制服的护士是个上了年纪的妇人，连头都没抬，将表格放到一叠文件的最上方。  
“等着叫号吧。”她说，涂成亮粉色的指甲漫不经心地敲了敲桌面，发出哒哒的声响。  
村上识相地离开了前台，寻了一张空着的椅子坐下。他是这家诊所的老主顾了，每年起码要来做一次例行体检，前台的护士他也是认得的，老妇人干起活来雷厉风行，发起脾气来连医生都得让三分，村上可没傻到给她添堵。  
这是个春寒料峭的早春，大风夹杂着淅淅沥沥的春雨，打在脸上又湿又冷，若过早换下冬装，定会冷得瑟瑟发抖。村上望向窗外，水珠顺着玻璃滑下，反射了一部分室内的灯光，看上去像是某种印象派作品。诊所中没什么人，谁也不想冒着冷雨出门。空荡荡的候诊室内开着暖气，倒不至于太冷，村上脱下了防雨外套和围巾，将它们捏成一团放在膝盖上。  
“村上——”  
没过多久，前台的老护士就叫到了村上的名字。  
“在这儿呢。”村上急忙站了起来，从老妇人手中接过体检单，“您再不叫我，我还以为自己被甩了吧。”  
“啧啧，你们这些男孩，就靠一张嘴。”老护士嗔怪似地瞥了他一眼，“别废话了，手腕伸出来。”  
“我说的可都是实话。”村上看着老护士将一根粉色手环戴到自己手腕上，用力掐紧，“您新染了头发吧，红色很适合您呢。”  
“哟，这小嘴甜的。”老护士下意识地拨了拨深红色的卷发，“得啦，拍我马屁也没用，别杵在这儿碍眼。”  
村上对她甜甜一笑，露出可爱的虎牙，大多数人都抵抗不了这笑容，老护士也不例外。村上凑过去吻了吻她的脸颊，他挺喜欢这个凶巴巴的老太婆。村上记得自己第一次来这儿体检的时候怕得要命，在艳阳高照的八月天里瑟瑟发抖，老妇人给了村上一杯薄荷茶，握住他的手，陪他坐了好一会儿，直到村上停止了颤抖。  
“振作点，你会没事的，小可爱。要是有谁敢欺负你，你让他们来找我。”老妇人说，撸了撸袖子，露出肥胖的前臂，似乎随时准备把送上门来的蠢货们揍一顿。  
村上永远记得她温暖的笑容，这也就是为什么他坚持坐一个半小时电车到这家诊所来。

诊室不比外面大多少，一身白大褂的医生脱下塑料手套，捏起村上的登记表，仔细查看起来。  
“村上信五先生，是吧？”医生说，“基础体检加艾滋筛查？”  
村上听到最后几个字，不自在地耸了耸肩，但好歹保持住了面上的表情。  
“是的。”  
“拿好这个。”医生把几只空的采血管交给村上，“稍后去采血。现在我们先来做内科触诊吧。”  
触诊结束得比预想更快，村上估计医生可能是被自己腹部的吻痕和指印吓着了，可怜人。村上无法怪他，毕竟第一次照镜子时他自己都被吓到了。蜜色的皮肤上布满了深浅不一的淤痕，有些已经浅得看不清了，另一些则呈现葡萄般的深紫色，侧腰上还有几颗鲜红色的，像前一秒刚被人吸吮出来。骨盆上方有几个指印，横山喜欢紧紧捏住他的腰，长年的体力劳动让横山手劲很大，总是会留下痕迹。横山为此道了无数次歉，每次都被村上一笑而过。  
“要是我不乐意，早就一脚把你踹下床去了。”村上这么说，吻了吻横山的眉心，试图吻去后者眉间的褶皱。  
村上从诊室出来，转了个弯，与一个脚步匆匆的高大男子撞了个满怀。  
“抱歉。”村上嘟囔了一句，他不觉得自己有什么值得抱歉的，但良好的教养让他下意识地道了歉。  
“村上君？”一个男中音从头顶传来，音色清亮，极具穿透力，听上去有几分耳熟。  
村上抬起头，只见一个穿着黑色风衣的英俊男子正不可思议地看着他。那人比村上高半个头，黑色发尾打着卷，梳成时髦的样式，斜分的刘海更突出了他的浓眉大眼。他在黑色风衣下穿了笔挺的衬衫，配斜纹细领带，甚至还考究地戴了领带夹，精英范儿十足。  
“你是村上君吧？好久不见啦。”男子说，“你外派的时候还给我报过税呢。”  
村上眯起眼，试图从记忆中搜寻出对方的面容。天知道，村上怎么会忘记这么一张俊脸呢？  
“你辞职之后有五年了吧，真遗憾。”对方的语气愈发亲热起来，他拉了村上一把，隐约的古龙水味恰到好处，海洋调的香味很是熟悉。  
“是你？”村上想起来了，海洋调的古龙水十分独特，日本国内并不生产，除了那家伙还有谁会用这个呢。  
“村上君看上去过得不错啊。”  
村上甩开了对方的手，后退了一步，将手横在胸口，作出防御的动作。那人的手还尴尬地举在空中，一袭风衣的英俊男子抿嘴笑了笑，将手臂缓缓放下，一副不在意的样子。  
“托您的福。”村上酸溜溜地说，在“您”这个字上加重了语气。这家伙现在笑得轻松，但村上不会忘记五年前离开事务所的那天，下着雨，他却没有一把伞，而这个打扮光鲜、举止文雅的帅哥却摇上车窗疾驰而去，连看都没看村上一眼。如果对方只是个普通客户，村上不会如此记仇，但前一天他们还在床上滚作一团，第二天对方却连村上的脸都不愿看。  
“村上君到这儿来，该不是病了吧？”男子再一次凑了上来，碰了碰村上的手肘，村上下意识地往后缩了一下，手里的采血管险些捏不住，幸好男子眼明手快地一把握住村上的手，才没让那几支玻璃管摔得粉碎。  
男子的手掌比村上大一圈，手心温暖而干燥，皮肤也很柔软，几乎感觉不到什么老茧。  
“例行体检而已。”村上一句话也不愿多说，他挣脱了对方的手，“我得走了。”  
“真巧，我也是来体检的。”男子说，声音低低柔柔的，既不沙哑也不尖利，反而有种精致的质感，任谁听了都会感到愉悦，“你等下有空吗？难得见一次，我请你吃早餐如何？”  
村上扯出一个假笑。  
“不耽误您了，况且我还要赶着回去上班。”村上的言下之意是他可不像对方有大把的悠闲时光，“我真的得走了。”  
“那真是太遗憾了。”男子戏剧性地叹了口气，摇了摇头，微皱的眉头看上去好像真有那么回事似的。  
村上撇撇嘴，这家伙现在一副与他相熟的样子，当年村上的性向曝光，却恨不得立刻与他划清界限，村上不会忘记也不会原谅面前的英俊男子。  
“这是我的名片，”男子把一张卡片硬是塞进村上手里，他上前一步，略高的身影挡住了走廊的顶灯，“有空别忘了给我打电话，我们可得好好叙叙旧呢。”  
独特的海洋调古龙水味充斥了村上的鼻腔，他来不及反应，脸颊就被男子偷了个香，有什么柔软而潮湿的东西在他皮肤上停留了一秒。  
“回头见，村上君。”  
村上抬起头，却只看见男子消失在拐角的背影，他步伐很大，走路带风，风衣随之飘起一个潇洒的弧度。  
呸。村上愤愤地想，用力抹去了脸颊上带有体温的唾液。

* * *

涉谷揉了揉额角，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，就像有人不断拉扯着他的神经，就连咽口水都会激起抽搐般的疼痛。他摇晃着从楼梯上走下来，差点踏空，还好他及时压低重心，才没有一头栽倒。  
同性恋酒吧老板神秘死亡。是不幸的意外还是一场精心策划的谋杀？  
涉谷都能想到那些唯恐天下不乱的记者会怎么写，黑白报纸上乱糟糟地印着一张照片，他面朝下躺在楼梯最底部，也许他们还会被标题加上些流血效果，夸张一点才吸引眼球，没人比前街头艺术家涉谷昴更了解如何抓住人们的注意力了。  
太搞笑了。涉谷被自己精彩的想象逗笑了，他旁若无人地大笑几声。  
“又发什么疯呢？”有人从后背扯了扯涉谷的头发，小个子吓了一跳，猛地转过身，只见村上正斜靠在酒吧招牌上看着自己。  
“妈的，你吓死我了。”涉谷咕哝道，他注意到村上拎着一个纸袋，烘焙的香气钻进他的鼻腔，“新出炉的芝士面包？我发觉我要爱上你了，Hina。”  
“什么？难道你都没爱过我吗？我受伤了。”  
村上挺了挺身，从斜靠的姿势变成了直立，他上前来亲热地揽过涉谷的肩。村上比涉谷高小半个头，一抬手，刚好能揽住小个子的肩，涉谷不甘心地挣扎了几下，但很快便在芝士面包的诱惑下放弃了。甜食和男人的尊严，涉谷一向是选择前者的。  
两人勾肩搭背地走进酒吧，与湿漉漉的室外不同，酒吧内干燥而舒适，村上用脚带上门，涉谷则伸手打开了吧台的灯。  
“大仓那小子去哪儿偷懒了？”村上把手中的早餐纸袋扔在吧台上，钻进吧台，打开了早就设定好的咖啡机，又抽出两只干净的咖啡杯，倒上了些白兰地。  
“你忘了？Yasu去冲绳出差，他偏要陪着去，请了一周假。”涉谷用手撑住下巴，他还记得大仓向村上请假的样子，高大的帅哥努力把自己缩成一团，东拉西扯了好一会儿才说到重点。村上听了，倒没发脾气，只说请假可以，但因此而损失的营业额要从大仓的工资里扣。大仓那张俊脸上的表情可叫精彩，涉谷能笑上一整天。  
村上沉吟了一声，没再说话。  
“这事儿都会忘，不像你啊。”涉谷评论道，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“怎么了？”  
“没事儿。”村上耸耸肩，将煮好的咖啡倒进杯子里，酒香混合着咖啡香，涉谷深深吸了口气，香味让他精神一振，剧烈的头疼似乎也好了一些。  
“你会主动给我喝咖啡加白兰地，就代表肯定有事儿。”涉谷笃定地说，村上那种小伎俩，骗骗其他人还行，要骗他还早五百年呢。  
村上终于抬起眼，他眼角有些发红，眼珠上布满了红血丝，不知是因为没睡好还是其他什么原因。他用小指拨了拨刘海，欲言又止地咽了咽口水，一点平时凶巴巴的样子都没有了。  
“该不会是检查结果有问题吧？”涉谷放下咖啡杯，他的动作太重了一些，冒着热气的液体溅到了吧台上。小个子毫不在意地撑起上身，凑近了村上的脸，一双又圆又大的猫眼直直地盯住村上，几乎要把后者烧出个洞来。  
“不……没有。”村上安抚似地捏了捏涉谷的肩，涉谷这才发现自己一直绷紧着肩，小个子的酒吧老板深深叹了口气，放松地陷进高脚椅里。  
“吓死老子了，你他妈倒是说明白点。”涉谷咒骂道。  
“我今天在诊所遇到了山崎。”村上轻声说，音量小得几乎听不见。本就略显沙哑的嗓音如今更显得低柔，涉谷有段时间没听见他这种语气了。上一次好像还是跟横山滚床单的第二天。  
“那个提上裤子不认人的山崎？”  
村上被涉谷的形容逗笑了，几道褶皱出现在鼻尖。Hina大概一辈子都不会知道自己笑起来的样子有多可爱吧，涉谷不着边际地想。  
“就是那个山崎。”村上笑够了，才点点头。  
“他终于得艾滋了？”涉谷恶毒地说，他打开早餐纸袋，从一堆烤得香甜的面包里拿出芝士奶油馅的，狠狠咬了一口，好像把口中的食物当做了那个叫山崎的男子一般。  
“我不知道。”村上把咖啡壶重新放回去，按下了保温键，横山下楼了还能喝。干完这些，他弯腰从吧台后面钻出来，拉过一张高脚椅，在涉谷身边坐定了。  
“那家伙说了什么？”涉谷问。他只见过山崎一面，那是个完完全全的意外。如今想来，简直是场灾难。  
那时候涉谷还是个街头艺人，刚结束一场地下演出，当他背着吉他回到公寓时，却发现房东已经将他扫地出门了。天地良心，涉谷只晚交了一天房租。话说回来，要不是看上了不错的报酬，他才不愿意去那垃圾场一样的地下酒吧唱歌呢。  
没有地方去，涉谷想起了自己的好哥们村上。村上找了份会计师的活儿，每天都西装笔挺地去市中心上班。村上从小就是个听话的好学生，他与涉谷是同乡，也是那群高中同学里唯一一个考上大学的。而涉谷，他之所以能高中毕业，很大程度上都靠村上帮他作弊。  
Hina心肠软，总不会把他赶出来的。涉谷在春寒料峭的深夜步行了一个多小时，好不容易才找到村上离市中心不远的公寓。  
“喂！Hina！快开门！我要冷死了！”涉谷用力踢了踢漆成深红色的公寓门，他没有按门铃，废话，他可不愿意把手从口袋里拿出来。  
公寓里安静了一会儿，然后传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，像是穿衣服，也像是拖鞋踏过地毯的声音。单身公寓的隔音很差，即使隔着大门，涉谷也能听到公寓内低低的说话声。除了村上略显沙哑的声音，还有一个男声，清亮柔和，极富穿透力。  
“Subaru？”村上从门后探出头来，他只穿了一件衬衣，袖子太长了，完全遮住了他的手背，肩膀也宽了一截，肩线几乎落到了手臂中央。棕色的头发乱糟糟的，好像被人用力揉乱过，无论村上怎么用手梳理它们，脑后的头发还是可笑地翘了起来。村上微皱着眉，涉谷注意到他的嘴角有一块闪亮的湿迹，一直蔓延到下巴。  
用涉谷的话说，村上身上散发的暧昧气息简直可以让人撸上一发。而最可疑的地方，在于村上全身上下找不到一个口红印，涉谷确认了三遍，不会错的。  
“嘿，Hina，没打扰你吧？”涉谷甜甜地说，堆起一个讨好的假笑。管他的，先进门才是正经。  
“都两点了，有什么事？”村上关心地问，没有邀请涉谷进门。相反，他自己走了出来，走廊上没有暖气，村上冷得瑟缩了一下，涉谷几乎能看见他脖子上的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我被踢了出来，本想在你的沙发上睡几晚。”涉谷将手从口袋里抽出来，用温热的手掌上下摩擦着村上的手臂，“如果你方便的话。”  
“当然方便了。”村上急急地说，不知由于寒冷还是什么其他原因，他的脸颊泛出了粉色，“呃，你在这儿等一下。”  
村上闪身进了门，他没有完全将门关上，暖黄色的光线从门缝中漏了出来。涉谷放下吉他，给自己点了根烟。公寓里又传出一些对话声，现在涉谷百分百肯定村上公寓中还有个男人。  
没过多久，门再次被推开了，一个穿着烟灰色大衣的男子出现在门框里。男子身材颀长，留着时髦的发型，收腰大衣突出了他宽阔的肩膀，即使背着光，看不清脸，涉谷也能猜测出这是个难得的帅哥。  
“抱歉，山崎君。”村上对男子抱歉地笑笑，后者简单地嗯了一声，将自己的衣领竖了起来。他戴着上好的皮手套和围巾，而村上还是穿着那件过大的衬衫，在早春的寒气中冻得瑟瑟发抖。  
“下次见吧，村上君。”男子说，标准的男中音十分柔和，就着昏暗的光线，涉谷终于看清了男子的长相。与他想象的一样，那是个难得的帅哥。两道浓眉舒展着，让他看上去温温柔柔的，但涉谷却没从他的语气里听出多少温柔的意思。  
男子吻了吻村上的嘴角，连看也没看涉谷一眼，迈开步子往电梯的方便走去。他脚步很轻，几乎没发出什么声音。也许他早就习惯在深夜出入别人的公寓了，涉谷想。  
“不好意思让你久等了，进来吧，外面冷。”村上几不可闻地叹了口气，但当他转过来面对涉谷时，已经扬起了涉谷熟悉的微笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，露出全部虎牙。  
要是涉谷知道一年后发生的事，他肯定会当场给那小子一拳。  
“Subaru？”村上的声音将涉谷从回忆中拉了出来，小个子眨了眨眼，发现自己正坐在酒吧的高脚椅里，村上轻轻碰了碰他的手肘，村上的手掌布满了汗水，又热又湿。  
“没事儿。那家伙倒是说了什么？”涉谷端起咖啡杯，将其中的液体喝尽了。  
“他给了我一张名片，就这样而已。”村上聪明地没把山崎亲吻了他脸颊的事说出来，要是让涉谷知道了，酒吧老板一定会闹着要去揍那小子一顿。倒不是说村上不同意，只不过涉谷连山崎的地址都不知道，上哪儿去揍呢？到头来安抚的工作还是会落到自己身上，村上已经不是那个会毫无怨言地帮人收拾残局的老好人了。  
“让他滚蛋！”涉谷提高了声音，“你都是有正经男友的人啦，可别真给他打电话啊，不然咱们Yoko多可怜啊。”  
村上被自己的咖啡呛到了，剧烈咳嗽起来。  
“咳咳咳，胡说什么呢。”村上狼狈地擦去了嘴角的咖啡，辛辣的白兰地味还残留在喉咙里，无论怎么咳都去不掉。咳嗽让他泛出了生理性的泪水，经过这么一咳，反倒轻松了不少。  
涉谷凑过来，拍了拍村上的背，待后者终于喘匀了气，拍打的动作变成了安抚性的摩挲，从脖子根一直到后腰，手掌抚过村上的整个脊椎，涉谷感到村上僵硬的肌肉逐渐放松了下来。  
村上长长舒了口气，与山崎的重逢，让他想起了从事务所辞职的过程。山崎是他的客户，始终宣称自己是个彻底的直男。至于为什么他没拒绝村上的亲吻，这就不是村上能解答的了。他们的关系只持续了几个月，直到村上的同事意外看到了他的短信记录。同性恋是个敏感话题，无论村上是个多么优秀的会计师，当知道他是个会吸男人那话儿的同性恋后，事务所就没他的位置了。合伙人当场炒了他，当村上求救般地望向山崎时，后者却转过了头。山崎的意思很明显，他不愿再跟村上有什么牵扯了。  
从那以后，村上便给自己立了规矩，别招惹直男。  
“没事儿了，Hina。”涉谷的手掌在村上的后腰停下了，手指轻轻揉捏了几下，另一只手则绕到村上耳边，将那颗棕色的脑袋塞进自己的颈窝。  
涉谷身上有股浓烈的酒味，并不是某种特定的酒，而是混合了烧酒的辛辣、红酒的酸甜和威士忌的麦香，熏人的酒气此刻却仿佛有安神的作用，村上深深吸了口气，再慢慢吐出，如此重复了几遍。  
涉谷的手指插进了村上的棕发，在靠近鬓角的地方轻轻梳理了几下。  
“Subaru很会安慰人嘛。”村上喃喃地说，声音轻得像在撒娇。  
“也就你吃这一套。”涉谷吻了吻村上的额头，“你告诉Maru试试，他能举出一千个反例呢。”  
村上低低笑了起来，哦，涉谷太喜欢他眼角的笑纹了。  
“Hina，记住Suba酱总是站在你这一边的。”涉谷认真地说，厚厚的镜片将他的眼睛放得更大了。涉谷有一副精致的面容，尤其是眉眼，漂亮得像个姑娘。与精致的外貌相反，涉谷是个极有男子气概的人，比如他从不会对村上说谎。  
村上在涉谷颈窝里动了动，这不是个舒服的姿势，为了靠在涉谷身上，他不得不将脖子弯成扭曲的弧度，但村上一点怨言都没有。棕色头发的青年伸直脖子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭涉谷的嘴唇。他们交换了一个甜蜜的亲吻，舌尖在唇齿间轻轻摩擦了几下，小心翼翼地保持着正中央的位置，一点都不越界。村上尝到了一些芝士奶油的甜味，涉谷的呼吸里带有熟悉的香气，令他想起了曾经放学时一起分享的冰激凌，香草的滋味村上直到现在都没忘记。  
涉谷的手指描绘着村上的耳骨，有些痒，但同时也引起了舒适的酥麻。村上伸手摘下了涉谷的眼镜，试图加深这个亲吻，灵巧的舌头舔过涉谷的嘴角，轻轻吸吮起来，像个吃不够甜食的孩子，不断索求着更多。  
“别玩儿了。”涉谷及时握住了村上伸向自己裤头的手，“要不要吃点什么？你要是低血糖晕倒了我可扛不动。”  
村上眨眨眼，棕色眼珠中的雾气渐渐消散了。  
“再来杯咖啡就好了。”村上撑起身，边揉自己的脖子边说，“疼死我了，下次你就不能把椅子调高点嘛。”  
涉谷用力踢了踢村上的小腿。  
“小混蛋，这么快就翻脸不认人了。”  
村上伸了个懒腰，笑得露出了全部的虎牙。这才是涉谷熟悉的笑容。而那双湿漉漉的眼睛是最吸引人的地方。  
要是让村上再得逞一次，涉谷可能真的会爱上他。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

村上伸了个懒腰，僵硬的背部肌肉被拉长了，窜上脊椎的酸疼感让他忍不住发出软绵绵的呻吟。卧室中温暖而黑暗，像是身处在密封的茧中，一缕金色的阳光透过厚厚的遮光窗帘照射进来，好像茧壳上突然出现了一道裂缝，将封闭的内部与茧外的世界连接起来。村上艰难地扭过头，闹钟的夜光数字告诉他现在是清晨5点47分。  
倒霉的生物钟。村上叹息般地哼了一声，他又一次在闹钟响起前醒来了，尽管他只睡了不到4小时。  
村上仰面躺了一会儿，注意不让自己睡着，同时又默默在心中计算着时间，离6点闹钟响起还有不到10分钟，棕色头发的青年深吸一口气，猛地坐了起来。  
村上小心翼翼地掀开被单，先是伸手将闹钟关上，然后慢慢放下一只脚，随后是另一只，当裸露的脚底完全踩在地毯上后，村上停顿了片刻，确认卧室中的另一个住客呼吸声没有紊乱，这才站了起来。  
横山翻了个身，把脸埋进柔软的枕头，一只手臂习惯性地往左边伸去，村上及时将一只靠垫塞进横山怀里，后者一把搂住靠垫，满意地哼了一声，继续沉沉睡去，微张的唇边还留有一块晶亮的唾液痕迹，少年般的睡颜让村上感到一股暖流从胃部缓缓升起。  
村上低头亲吻了横山的鼻梁，他决定让自己的男朋友多睡一会儿。  
棕发青年踮起脚，小心翼翼地离开卧室，走进冰凉的客厅。昨天酒吧结束营业后，村上又留下清理了收银台中的现金，这是个细致的活儿，平时他总是留到第二天早上才做，毕竟被威士忌浸透的脑子实在不适宜处理这些。但上次体检过后，他总感到隐隐的不安，加上报告一直没下来，村上也就没了喝酒的心情，索性将整理现金的活儿挪到了营业后。  
“那群戏很足的家伙们因为没了可爱的Hina酱，可是每天都来向我哭诉呢。”涉谷这么说。  
“可不是嘛，常客们点酒的频率都下降了，对营业额影响不小。”大仓在一边帮腔，作为酒保，他的小费与客人点酒的频率息息相关，这句话的言下之意就是他的收入也受到了极大的影响。  
面对这些质疑，村上也只是从鼻子里哼了一声，狠狠踢了涉谷的小腿，然后站在椅子上给大仓的脑袋来了一下。  
大概知道村上喜欢用暴力掩饰自己的心思，一高一矮两个祖宗都没再继续逼问。  
公寓的客厅是完全是背光的，没有窗户，唯一的光源是厨房墙上的格子窗，由于长年不开，玻璃已经变得灰蒙蒙，阻挡了大部分阳光。厨房是开放式的，很小，专供单身人士使用。微波炉上方有一些空间，被当做了餐具柜，两只马克杯面朝上紧紧靠在一起，一只紫色，另一只则是超市送的便宜货，黑色粗体字歪斜地印着“开业大减价，食品7折！”。煤气炉上有一把水壶，除此之外就什么厨具都没有了。  
村上赤着脚走进厨房，打开冰箱，但正如他所料，除了一罐吃了一半的辣酱和几瓶啤酒外什么也没有。没有鸡蛋、火腿、土司，也没有米饭、鱼和味增汤，村上甚至找不到一包可以果腹的饼干，看来早餐是没指望了。倒不是说有了这些食材，村上就会准备一桌丰盛的早餐，毕竟他做的东西只有番茄意面能吃。  
村上叹了口气，姑且先烧上水，他的外套口袋里好像还有两支速溶咖啡粉，3合1咖啡粉又甜又腻，但好歹也算早餐饮料。  
往水壶里倒满水，努力不去在意内壁上的水垢，村上拧开煤气炉，将火调大，随后走去浴室。由于缺乏睡眠，村上的嘴唇干燥得起了皮，但脸颊上却冒出了几颗闭口，颌骨附近的皮肤微微泛红，眼睛下面泛出了可怕的青色。简直像个可怕的魔鬼，村上自嘲地想，偏过头去，试图看清闭口的情况。但无论怎么转动脖子，镜中的脸还是丝毫未变，布满红血丝的眼睛透出疲惫的神色。  
村上不愿再看，他迅速刷了牙、洗了脸，抹了些药膏在脸颊上，乳白色的药膏有股浓烈的草药味，用什么香水都遮不住。村上只用了一丁点儿，随后将药管放了回去。  
当他再次回到厨房时，横山已经关上了煤气炉，正在洗其中一只马克杯，村上的男朋友背对着他，穿着白T恤和旧运动裤，T恤的下摆很短，露出一大截腰部。  
“你是不是穿错了我的T恤？”村上走上前去，扯了扯过短的T恤下摆，没有丝毫花色的白T恤摸上去很柔软，由于洗了太多次，滚边的线已经松了开来，村上十分肯定这是自己去年超市清仓时买的十件相同款式的T恤中的一件。  
“恩？Hina？”横山被突如其来的碰触吓了一跳，下意识往前缩了缩，但当他发现来人是村上后，立刻放松了下来，任由村上继续扯他的衣摆和裤腰，“起来怎么没叫我？”  
“你睡得像猪一样，叫也叫不醒。”村上回答，他虽自诩是个脸皮极厚的人，但还没无耻到会把‘不忍心叫醒你’挂在嘴上。饶了他吧，大清早的打情骂俏太恶心了。  
“水是烧好了，但咱们没有可以泡的东西。”横山洗完了杯子，将它们面朝下放在沥水架上，转过身来面对村上，后者还在扯他的裤腰，修剪得圆润的指甲有意无意地刮过横山的侧腹。  
“我的外套口袋里还有两支速溶咖啡粉。”村上说，横山的转身让他无法继续向下探索，只得抽出手来，嘴唇不自觉地撅了起来，像一个被夺了玩具的孩子。  
横山握住村上的手腕，引导后者的手环住自己的腰，同时向前倾身，亲吻了村上的嘴唇。谁能拒绝那两片翘起的唇瓣呢？  
两人交换了一个懒洋洋的亲吻，只是嘴唇的互相碾磨，也许还有一部分舌尖的碰触，分开时村上的嘴角变得湿漉漉的。  
“我问你话呢，是不是穿错了我的衣服？”村上不死心地问，他们的额头抵在一起，谁也不愿意离得太远。嘴唇的几乎又要黏在一起，村上能感到横山的呼吸，后者还没刷牙，呼吸自然不会好闻到哪儿去，村上从不知道自己竟然能忍受别人臭烘烘的口气。  
“我的被机油毁了，只好随便拿了一件。”横山说，又一次啄了啄村上的上唇，颇有些讨好的意味，好像这样就能让村上停止计较。严格来说，这不完全是谎话，昨天是技校的实践课，横山被分到了一辆漏油的老爷车，为了换油管和火花塞，他的T恤沾上了恶心的机油和灰尘，怎么都洗不干净了。今早他从柔软的床垫里醒来，身边空无一人，他花了几分钟才发现被自己紧紧抱在怀里的只是一个靠垫。出于恶作剧心理，他故意穿了村上的衣服，作为对后者不叫醒他的报复。当然了，村上不需要知道这些。  
“好吧。”村上说，果真如横山所料不再计较了。他是个严厉的人，但对横山总是特别心软。  
“Hina，你为什么闻起来有股药味？”横山突然说，吸了吸鼻子，村上的古龙水不该是这个味儿。  
村上突然红了脸，猛地低下头去，不让横山看见自己尴尬的表情。‘因为我抹了祛痘药膏。’太他妈煞风景了。  
“怎么了？”横山问，双手捏住村上的脸颊，强迫后者抬起头来。  
村上闭着眼，脸颊呈现出深粉色，让突出的闭口更明显了，横山发现那些恼人的突起周围有些泛白，他忍不住用拇指摸了摸它们，将没抹开的膏体涂匀。  
“别看了。”村上别过头去，将眼睛睁开一条缝，他肯定自己看上去一定可笑得像个小丑。  
村上竟然会为这种小事而害羞，横山想，胃里突然觉得暖暖的，这种感觉十分新鲜，是被人在乎的感觉。村上发窘的样子十分少见，棕发青年总是掌握主动权的那个，但现在横山再也忍不住，用力亲吻了村上的眉心，然后是眼睛、鼻梁、脸颊、下巴，连那些闭口都没放过。  
“你这家伙，别舔，还有药膏呢，不怕中毒啊。”村上用额头顶了顶横山，但后者还是不肯放过他，捏着村上耳垂的指腹烫得几乎要把他灼伤。  
“Hina真可爱。”横山笑得灿烂，上翘的嘴角怎么看怎么叫人生气。  
“也就你这么觉得吧。”村上嘟囔道，瞅准机会将脸埋进了横山的颈窝，踢了踢后者的小腿，试图停止横山的傻笑。但村上还赤着脚，裸露的脚尖一点杀伤力都没有。  
两人又腻乎了一会儿，直到横山的胃开始抗议，才分开了。

=========================================================

大仓用手撑着头，小心翼翼地将手中的曲奇饼竖起来，放在另一块站立着的巧克力饼干旁边。今天早晨的客人不多，大概是夏天让人没有胃口，现在店里只有一个客人，一个缩在窗边慢吞吞吃麦片粥的老头，他穿着三件套礼服，戴着领结，看着都嫌热。头发几乎掉光了，露出粉色的头皮，剩下的几根也完全变成了银白色，尽管如此，他还是将它们梳得一丝不苟，一副老绅士做派。客人少，横山也就没了活干，黑发侍者占据了整个卡座，边吃吐司边看操作手册。他将手册摊开在餐桌上，堂堂正正的样子好像他的工作本来就是在这儿看书一样。  
还是以前畏手畏脚的横山君比较可爱。大仓想，目光转向收银台，村上戴着口罩缩在他往常的位置，总是忙碌的手此时停在了柜台上。看，村上君都没活干了，难道这儿离倒闭不远了？  
“呸呸呸！别乱说话！”涉谷的声音在耳边响起，极富特色的嗓音听上去有些竭嘶底里，小个子老板爬上高脚椅，用力拍了拍吧台，大仓好不容易码好的饼干多米诺全都毁了。  
“啊啊啊啊，我的饼干！”大仓叫道，心疼地看着自己半小时的努力毁于一旦。  
“就是因为你老是干这些无聊事儿，客人们才不光顾的。”涉谷嘲讽地说，捻起一块蔓越莓味饼干塞进嘴里。  
“Subaru君，我受伤了。”大仓索性趴在了吧台上，幽怨地瞪了涉谷一眼，他大概以为自己这样很无辜，但配上他新染的黑发和嘴唇周围的胡茬，只觉得可笑。  
“你还说这里会倒闭呢，我才是受伤的那个。”涉谷不以为意，又吃了一块巧克力味饼干，“这玩意儿味道倒不错，也许你以后只能靠烤饼干养活自己了。”  
大仓一把捂住嘴，刚才他只是想想，没有说出口，对吧？  
“你不但说了，还特别大声。”村上用横山的操作手册拍了拍大仓的头顶，手下一点不留情。  
“哎呦，村上君，轻点儿！”大仓可怜兮兮地说。脸上的表情还是与他的新造型极不相符。  
“你没事吧，大仓君？”横山好心地问，但大仓可不会忘记刚才敲在自己脑袋上的、砖头厚的手册属于横山。  
“Subaru，怎么回事？一副要杀人的样子。”村上在涉谷身边坐下，轻轻碰了碰后者的手肘，涉谷怒气冲冲的表情缓和了不少。  
“我出去买烟，回来的路上遇到店里的常客，那家伙说两条街外新开了一家酒吧，打出女装派对的旗号，附近的老姑娘们都被吸引去了。”涉谷抽出一支烟点上，深深吸了一口。他口中的“老姑娘”指的是那些基佬。  
“我听说过，怎么，你想告诉我客人们都被抢走了？”村上哼了一声，他也去看过那地方，占据了一栋楼的底层，装修成爵士俱乐部的样子，以村上的品味来看太过精致了。  
“依我看，那儿的老板只是一个装成基佬的商人罢了。”涉谷吐出一个烟圈，“脑满肠肥的，说话还有大舌头，令人恶心。”  
“你见过那老板？”村上惊道，涉谷一向对酒吧的事不甚上心，不像是会特地去找竞争对手的样子。  
“恩，听说消息之后特地去转了转。他们早上也经营餐馆，侍者都是身材完美的肌肉男，有个老姑娘捏了其中一个的屁股，你没见到那家伙的眼神，像在看一个传染源。”涉谷边说边摇头，他不会看错那眼神，那是充满鄙夷、恶心和不解的眼神，如果有人敢这么看他，涉谷保证会打断那人的鼻子。  
村上皱起了眉头，他对这种眼神再熟悉不过了，他没辞职时每天都要接受这种眼神的洗礼。  
“真他妈该死。”大仓咒骂道。  
横山不敢说话，他也许不能完全理解村上他们为何如此生气，但他知道任何人都没有权利对另一个人的人生指手画脚。  
“他们每天晚上还要办女装派对？”村上问，很难想象会雇佣恐同侍者的酒吧会办女装派对。  
涉谷从鼻子里哼了一声，点点头，没有说话。  
“这已经不是抢客人的问题了。”大仓发表了意见，很快忽略了吧台上的饼干多米诺，“Subaru君，我们应该给那些家伙上上课。”  
“你终于说了句人话。”涉谷摁灭了烟头，“要我说，今晚咱们放一天假，去参加女装派对如何？”  
大仓的眼睛亮了起来，薄薄的嘴唇勾起一个恶作剧般的笑容，精致的五官看上去邪气十足。  
村上轻轻叹了口气，没有出声反对。尽管他看上去还有些犹豫，但横山能从他煽动的鼻翼看出他是在座几人中最愤怒的一个。横山仔细想了一遍涉谷刚才的话，装饰精致的餐厅和火辣的侍者，但坐在卡座里的却是一个打扮可笑的基佬，与周围的环境格格不入。不知为何，在横山的设想里，那个老姑娘变成了村上，穿着惯常的衬衣和牛仔裤，棕色头发在阳光里几乎是金色的。棕色下垂眼像是融化的巧克力，那是横山最喜欢的眼睛，但火辣的侍者却像看什么可怕的病菌那样看他。  
好了，现在横山也感到一股无名火从体内升起，他几乎能听到血液沸腾的声音。  
也许大仓说得对，需要给那些自大的家伙上上课。

=========================================================

“要哪个颜色？”村上问，把几支唇膏摊开在手心给横山看，“粉的、红的、橙的，我应该还有一支珊瑚色的。”  
横山被问住了，他连珊瑚色是什么都不知道呢。  
村上噗嗤一笑，似乎也觉得自己问了个傻问题。他沉吟了一下，挑出一支，拧开盖子，在手背上试了试颜色。  
“恩，时间是久了点，但还能将就。”村上自言自语道，把手举起来给横山看，蜜色皮肤上有一道深红的唇膏印。  
“唔，嗯，挺不错的，我猜。”横山点点头，在局促的沙发上动了动，与村上挨得更紧了。  
“哈哈哈，别紧张，习惯就好了。”村上大笑起来，眼睛皱成一团，横山发现自己有许久没有见到这般笑容了。横山低头看了看自己的打扮，一条橄榄绿的连衣裙紧裹住他肌肉发达的肩膀，胸口的荷叶边设计让他看上去更壮了，露肩的设计突出了他锁骨利落的线条。横山照过镜子后便对自己这身可笑的打扮持怀疑态度，但如果这身打扮能让村上笑起来，他愿意一年到头都穿这条可怕的绿裙子。也许不是全年，他希望自己生日的时候能穿一次牛仔裤，圣诞节的时候也许能穿棒球衫。  
“怎么了，Yoko？你半分钟内换了四个表情了。”村上用肩膀撞了撞横山，将后者从胡思乱想里拉了出来。  
“呃，不，没什么……”横山这才发现自己的思绪已经飘得太远，为了掩饰尴尬，他偏过头去，蹭了蹭村上的颈窝。  
“别玩了，脸凑过来，让我看看眼影用什么色合适。”村上命令道，横山恋恋不舍地又蹭了一下，才抬起头，乖乖把脸送到村上面前。  
横山的皮肤很白，即使睡眠不足也只是让他有黑眼圈罢了。他眼睛细长、鼻梁挺直，两道眉毛微微向上撇，像个五官精致的混血儿。村上想了想，用指腹蘸了些灰色眼影，均匀地抹在横山的眼窝，让它们看上去更立体，随后用深色眼线笔描绘了横山眼睛的轮廓，眼角不上扬，而是微微晕开。最后他又将刚才那支红色唇膏涂在横山的嘴唇上，后者的唇色较浅，在村上皮肤上是深红的颜色现在看上去更偏向正红，带着些许橙调，看上去不那么盛气凌人了。  
“这就行了。”村上满意地点点头，“长得帅就是吃香，随便打扮一下就能迷倒一片。”  
横山听不出村上这句话是调侃还是称赞，只得回了一个略显尴尬的微笑。  
“好了，只要不说话，没人会认出你的。”村上说，不想破坏自己的杰作，于是便亲吻了横山的脸颊，“也没人知道你是个菜鸟。现在去挑双鞋吧，让我把妆画完。”  
横山不敢忤逆村上，乖乖从沙发上站了起来，绿裙子太小了，蛇一样缠绕着他的胯，让他迈不了大步子，走起路来像只乌龟。公寓门口散落着许多高跟鞋，那是大仓拿来的，因为横山穿不进村上的鞋子。头一回穿女装的横山犹豫许久，决定还是不去挑战可怕的细高跟，而是选了一双厚底凉鞋。  
“眼光不错嘛。”村上的声音从身后传来，横山艰难地转过身去，被眼前的景象震住了。  
村上穿着机车外套和皮裤，外套内是一件领口极底的背心，金属项圈包裹着他的线条优美的脖子。他穿着系带高帮皮靴，靴子是细高跟的，还有极高的防水台，让村上本就细长的腿显得更长更细了。村上戴着一顶金色假发，保养良好的发丝打着卷，长到腰际的头发扎成一个高马尾。村上没有画眼影，只用一条细细的黑色眼线勾勒出眼睛圆润的轮廓，眼尾巧妙地往上一勾，像蝎子的尾巴。微张的嘴唇呈现出极浅的樱花色，不仔细看几乎看不出，病态的唇色让他显得十分凌厉。黑色的皮裤那么紧，尤其是股间，横山能清楚地看到村上阴茎的轮廓，让他机车女郎的打扮看上去多了分扭曲的美感。  
“怎么样？我本以为穿不进去了呢。”村上转了一圈，扯了扯大腿根部的皮裤，阴茎随着他的动作抖动了一下。  
横山说不出话，有那么半分钟，他唯一能做的就是努力咽下不断分泌的口水。他仿佛一个濒死的旅人看到绿洲那样，什么都无法思考，只想将面前的宝藏占为己有。  
“你就这么出去？”横山好不容易找回了自己的声音，但仍然无法将目光从村上的下半身移开。  
“当然啦。”村上不在意地回答，他顺着横山的视线看过去，发现对方正盯着自己的股间，忍不住哈哈大笑起来，“别担心，只是想给那群假基佬一点难堪而已……”  
村上走上前来，拉过横山的手，轻轻覆上自己的股间，另一只手则环住了黑发青年的脖子。  
“至于这些，都是你的，亲爱的Yoko。”村上凑在横山耳边用几乎听不见的声音说，温热的呼吸全部喷在了横山的耳廓。  
横山颤抖起来，喉咙深处发出沉闷的哼声，喉结蠕动了一下，他几乎忍不住要在这儿来一发了。  
横山最后还是忍住了蠢蠢欲动的欲望，他几乎要为自己的忍耐力鼓掌了。村上吻了吻他的嘴角，注意不弄花横山的唇膏。  
“走吧，我们已经迟到了。”村上说。

=========================================================

横山环住村上的腰，上身向前倾，紧紧贴住了村上的后背。初夏的晚风仍透着凉意，机车的速度太快，横山隔着头盔都能听见震耳欲聋和引擎声。  
村上又一次加快了速度，靠近丁字路口时村上猛地打了方向，机车几乎是飘着转了弯，横山只感到自己的胃仿佛被紧紧捏住又放开，再紧紧捏住，此刻他十分庆幸自己没吃晚饭。机车沿着狭小的道路又行驶了约五分钟，就在横山认为自己下一秒就要吐酸水的时候，村上用力踩下了刹车，轮胎摩擦地面发出可怕的响声，好一会儿才停下了。  
“就是这儿。”村上率先跨下机车，脱下头盔，梳成马尾的金色卷发像丝绸那样抖动起来。  
横山咳嗽了一声，用力咽了咽口水，试图压下口中的呕吐感。他从来不知道村上还会骑机车。  
“咳咳，我没想到，你还有这一手呢。”横山边喘气边说，村上已经走到了酒吧入口，听到横山的话，特地回过头来，浅粉色的嘴唇翘起一个恶作剧得逞的弧度。  
“你不知道的事儿多着呢。”村上说，见横山踩着不习惯的厚底鞋，索性环住黑发青年的腰，架着他往门口走去，“不是说新鲜感是稳定关系的良药嘛。”  
横山不知是该吐槽村上标准的‘新鲜感’太过新鲜，还是该为后者称他们的关系为‘稳定’而感到高兴。  
横山怕是没时间搞明白了，因为村上已经推开了酒吧的大门。  
女装派对已经开始了。内部装修与其说是club，倒更像某种附庸风雅的爵士酒吧。丝绒地毯、幽暗的顶灯、木制座椅，还有从人群中穿梭而过的侍者，每个人脸上都带着那种半嘲笑半鄙夷的微笑，像一张冰冷的面具，叫人作呕。舞池中有几对女装打扮的基佬正在跳贴面舞，背景音乐也是悠扬的爵士，就村上的品味而言，太过拖沓了。  
“嘿，小帅哥，能给我们拿点威士忌吗？”村上滑进卡座，拉着横山在自己身边坐下，双腿紧紧挨在一起，同时叫住了一个留着黑色平头的侍者。  
侍者停下脚步，上下打量了村上一番，似乎不确定面前火辣的女孩是不是个真姑娘。村上故意向前挺了挺胯，鼓胀的股间一览无余，侍者的眉头立刻皱了起来。  
“当然了。”侍者冷冰冰地回答，转身往吧台走去，横山隐约听见了一句咬牙切齿的‘该死的同性恋’。  
村上好像丝毫不为所动，他环顾着宽敞的酒吧，吧台处有一个身材高大的长发背影似乎感到了村上的视线，半转过身，举起手中的饮料，向村上点点头。几缕黑色的头发乖巧地垂在脸颊边，让本就小的脸蛋看上去更小了，尽管离得远，横山还是认出了那人是大仓。  
“大仓君原来是那一型的？”横山喃喃道，村上在他身边低低笑了起来。  
“那家伙就喜欢打扮成OL。”村上说，“你看，Yasu也是。”  
果然如此，另一个娇小的身影紧紧挨着大仓，白色洋装和俏丽的卷发，那是横山第一次见到安田时的样子。横山立刻想起了他与大仓和安田尴尬的第一次见面，谁能想到他现在也加入了他们的行列呢？  
“其他人都已经到了？”横山轻声问，试图在客人中找出涉谷和丸山的身影。  
村上指了指对面靠过道的角落，两个穿着水手服的女高中生正在互相喂食，其中一个有瀑布般的黑色长发，另一个的头发则略微打着卷。  
“还是这么恶趣味。”村上评论道，很快对涉谷和丸山失去了兴趣，他转过头来，伸手拨开了横山的刘海，用指腹抹了抹后者晕开的眼线，“好了，现在你可以吻我了。”  
“什么？”横山一下子没反应过来，但村上的嘴唇已经贴了上来。  
亲吻很快变得湿漉漉的，村上的嘴唇有股桃子的清香，舔上去黏糊糊的，横山不确定这是村上唇膏的味道还是自己的。村上一手搁在横山的脸颊边，另一只手则来回抚摸着横山裸露的肩膀，手指有一下没一下地敲打着横山的皮肤，像在弹奏一首轻快的乐曲。挑逗意味十足的触碰让横山再也忍不住，他紧紧搂住村上柔韧的腰，顶开后者的双腿，曲起膝盖，慢慢揉搓着村上包裹在皮革下的阴茎。  
可惜的是，美妙的亲吻和触碰被一声响亮的、玻璃砸在桌面的声音打断了。横山不耐地抬起眼，正好看见刚才的侍者把威士忌酒瓶和两只酒杯砸在厚实的原木桌面上。侍者的眉头皱得更紧了，双手紧紧握成拳，他握得那么紧，关节都泛出了白色。  
“你们要的威士忌。”横山听见他嘟囔了一句。  
“谢谢，小帅哥。”村上甜甜地说，毫不介意地在横山的下巴印下一个响亮的亲吻。正当侍者想要离开时，他故意伸出手，结结实实地摸了一把侍者的屁股。  
“放手，死基佬！”侍者凶狠地叫道，挣脱了村上的手，性感的嘴唇抿成一条线，他的表情就好像自己刚刚被人吐了一身。  
村上的笑容隐去了，他哼了一声，将自己的右手在上好的天鹅绒沙发罩上来回擦拭了几下。  
“这儿是对同性恋开放的，对吧？”村上冷静地问，“我好像听到了什么不该听到的称呼。”  
“妈的，死基佬，要不是老板给的钱多，老子才不会干这恶心的差事。”侍者咒骂道，做了个吐口水的动作。  
“把你们老板叫来。”  
“滚蛋！”  
“再说一遍，把你们老板叫来。”村上的声音冷冰冰的，像一把正欲出鞘的尖刀，“不然我就只能自己叫了。”  
侍者往前跨了一步，似乎在挑战村上。  
首先采取行动的是横山。黑发青年身材高大，加上穿着厚底鞋，站起来整整比侍者高了半个头。他狠狠揍了侍者那趾高气扬的鼻子，在对方没反应过来前又踢中了那人的膝窝。横山的动作那么快，出拳又准又狠，侍者仰面倒在地上呻吟不止。从他捂着鼻子的指缝中流出几滴鲜红的液体。  
“他妈的，小子你干什么！”另一个穿相同制服的侍者赶了回来，只消一秒便理解了当下的情况，看来一场斗殴是不可避免了。  
“这家伙对我的朋友很不礼貌，我们想跟老板谈谈。”横山沉下声音，一字一顿地说。平时他是个温和的人，甚至有些迷糊，但此刻他却像一个领地被侵犯的狮子，随时都准备撕碎每一个胆敢挑战他权威的人。  
新来的侍者瞥了一眼横山身后的村上，嘴角不自觉地动了动。  
“你的朋友就是这家伙？”  
横山不需要其他提示了，他用一个漂亮的左勾拳打落了这倒霉的门牙。他们引起的嘈杂声很快吸引了其他人的注意，舞池中跳贴面舞的人们迅速离开了，留下整个舞池供横山发挥。  
横山压低重心，与一个冲上来的门卫扭打在一起。后者比横山高一些，非常健壮，但横山动作灵活，光挑对方膝盖攻击，最终用厚底鞋狠狠敲打了门卫的膝窝，高大的肌肉男倒了下去。  
“谁在这儿撒野？”一个沙哑的声音从吧台处传来，村上终于见到了涉谷口中脑满肠肥的老板，一个穿着西服马甲、头发几乎秃了一半的中年人。  
“你就是老板？”村上走了过去，他的背挺得笔直，脚步很大，像是奔赴战场的勇士，如果你愿意忽略他绷得过紧的皮裤。  
横山对皮裤一点意见都没有，因为他能从背后看见村上走路时臀部肌肉的运动，一伸一缩，狭窄的骨盆轻轻摆动着，横山感到一阵口干舌燥，舔了好几下嘴唇也不顶事。  
“死基佬，是你们搅了我的生意？”老板咬牙切齿地说，他的嘴唇很厚，牙齿向外凸，说话时无法闭紧嘴，村上后退了半步，以防沾上对方的口水。  
“不想被砸场子就应该尊重你的顾客。”村上不卑不亢地说，“就凭你刚才那句‘死基佬’，我就想把你揍得爸妈都不敢认。”  
横山索性踢掉了厚底鞋，迈开步子走到村上身后。他不比穿了高跟鞋的村上高出多少，但宽阔的肩膀和健壮的上臂让他看上去比村上大了一个号，站在棕发青年身后就像个忠诚的护花使者。横山威胁般地挥了挥拳头，似乎在证明村上刚才的话不是随口说说的。  
背景音乐不知何时停了下来，舞池中的人们停止了舞动，纷纷靠了过来。  
“啧，”肥胖的中年人吐了口口水，“要不是看在钱的份上，谁会做你们这些基佬的生意……”  
“嘿！嘴里放干净点！”刚才跳慢舞的其中一人忍不住开口道。  
侍者和门卫们也围了过来，在老板身后一字排开，颇有些黑社会的味道。当然在村上眼里只觉得可笑。棕发青年抡起拳头，但他还没出拳就被横山阻止了。  
“我来吧。”横山低声说，他的语气听上去就像在说他来擦桌子那样随意，但高大的身躯已经与对方好几人缠斗在了一起。

========================================================

“没想到你还有这一手呢。”村上说，艰难地跨过一个呻吟不止的侍者。  
“你不知道的多着呢。”横山笑了笑，索性将袖子都撕了下来，“我听说新鲜感是稳定关系的良药。”  
“谁说的？那家伙肯定是个聪明人。”村上哪会听不出横山在用自己的话调侃他，但还是故意装了个傻。  
“这倒是真的，是我见过最聪明的人。”横山回答，村上反倒被他语气中的真诚弄得不好意思起来。  
装饰精美的酒吧现在一点优雅都感觉不到了，原木桌椅横七竖八地倒了一地，无数玻璃碎片呈放射状铺满了地板，浓烈的酒味传了过来。侍者们呻吟着打着滚，连自己身上沾满了酒液和玻璃碎片都顾不上，他们有的捂着肚子，有的缩成一团，还有一个捂着肿得馒头大的膝盖呜呜地哭。  
“喂！你们！别以为砸了我的场子能全身而退！”挺着啤酒肚的老板举着手机，“我这就报警！”  
“报警？拿什么报警？”安田踩着高跟鞋走到那人身后，一把抢过手机，用刀尖般的鞋尖将其踩碎了，“您连手机都没有呢。”  
“再说了，你自己的侍者为了工资斗殴，有什么值得报警的？”涉谷嫌弃地加了一句。  
“就是，我什么都没看到。”大仓耸耸肩，也加入了对话。  
“我想大家都没看见。”丸山扯下自己的假发，他还穿着百褶短裙和水手服，总有微笑着的嘴角现在紧紧抿着，眉间有两道细小的褶皱，“他们都是自己打起来的，对吧？”  
舞池中的老姑娘们同时点了点头，好几个人还嘟囔着“没错”、“说得好”。  
村上不愿再去理会气得跺脚的老板，他终于来到了横山身边，后者还握着拳头，关节肿得老高，还渗着血，都是被那群倒霉蛋的牙齿磕破的。村上仔细查看了横山的手，确定骨头没断，伤口都是皮外伤，这才长长松了口气。  
“回去吧。”村上低声说，吻了吻横山肿胀的手背，棕色的下垂眼湿漉漉的，像是融化的巧克力，为了这双眼睛，横山觉得自己还能再打一架。  
黑发青年点点头，跟着村上往外走。他的厚底鞋在打斗中消失了，只好赤着脚，幸好时值初夏，水泥地不甚冷，赤脚走几步也不用担心感冒。  
“抱歉打扰了你们的派对，姑娘们，”村上对挤在舞池中的基佬们说，他的声音不大，但极有说服力，“说句实话，这派对真够逊的，尤其是个脑满肠肥的家伙。”  
“妈的，嘴巴放干净点！”老板作势要向村上冲来，无奈丸山及时抓住了他肥胖的手臂，用力一扭，足有两个丸山那么宽的老板像个女孩那样尖叫起来。  
“喂！Hina！觉得抱歉的话就再办一次！老地方！”其中一个女装打扮的基佬对着村上的背影喊道，村上没有回头，只是抬手做了个没问题的手势。  
“还是你坐后面？”村上问，由于太热，他脱下了外套，只穿一件坦克背心和皮裤，大腿的线条一览无遗，横山忍不住开始想象自己的手指掐进紧实肌肉的美妙感觉。  
“嗯。”横山从背后搂住村上的腰，亲吻了后者的耳廓，“要是你不快点，我们就只能在机车上来一发了。”  
“天啊，Yoko也学会说下流话了。”村上故意捂住胸口，作出可惜的样子，他的演技太过夸张，显得十分做作，但横山只觉得可爱。  
“近墨者黑嘛。”横山说，跨上了机车，健壮的手臂像铁一样紧紧箍住村上的腰。  
伴随一阵刺耳的引擎声，机车像离弦的箭那样呼啸而去，横山只能听到呼呼的风声，他花了些时间才反应过来他们都没戴安全头盔。希望别被警察发现才好，横山不合时宜地想，以他的倒霉体质，这是极有可能的情况。  
事实证明，横山的运气的确不是很好。  
“横山前辈？”  
当一个背着双肩包的青年斜靠在村上公寓门口，试探性地向他打招呼时，横山只剩下一个感想。  
该死。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“给。”村上说，把一罐可乐搁在桌上，还考究得提供了空杯子，透明的玻璃杯底部放着一片柠檬。  
“谢谢您。”穿着黑T恤的青年礼貌地道了谢，试图站起身来鞠躬，被村上眼明手快地阻止了。  
“用不着这么客气，坐着吧。”村上将青年压回了餐椅，“你们慢慢聊，我就不打扰了。”  
“Hina……”横山弱弱地叫了一句，不知道自己是想让村上留下还是要向他道歉。  
村上给了他一个严厉的眼神，本就薄的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，让横山想起第一次见到村上时，后者就是挂着这么一副不耐烦的、戒备的表情。  
“要是不方便，我就去Subaru那儿对付一晚。”村上提议道，眼神有意无意地往黑T恤青年的方向撇去，他已经换下了那条紧到不能再紧的皮裤，但脸上的妆容还没洗去，这大概是为什么他不敢打开公寓的顶灯，只开了沙发边的小夜灯，希望昏暗的光线能让他看上去没那么可怕。  
横山差点就脱口而出说用不着，这是村上自己的公寓，横山有什么理由赶他出去？尽管村上顶着化开大半的妆，晕开的眼线将他的眼睛下面染成了黑色，但横山仍然愿意亲吻他。  
“我明白了。”村上似乎把横山的沉默当成了默认，他胡乱捡起换下的皮裤，三步并作两步地往门外退去，“备用牙刷在浴室水池下面的柜子里，你知道的吧？毛巾直接拿新的就好，衣柜第三格抽屉。还有，明天一起来店里吃早饭吧，家里没吃的了。”  
村上的语速很快，几乎听不清他在说什么。不过就算他语速正常，横山也没心思关注他说的内容，因为村上退得实在太快，像在逃难。在横山反应过来之前，村上已经关上了公寓门，只能听见逐渐远去的脚步声，哒哒哒，每一下都踩在了横山的心口。  
“横山前辈的室友还挺热情的嘛。”青年开口道，将横山从胡思乱想中拉了出来。  
“嗯？哦，呃，是啊，没错。”横山轻咳一声，终于将注意力完全放在了面前的青年上，“抱歉，户君，我今晚有事儿出去了，你等了很久吗？”  
被叫做户君的青年皱了皱鼻子，两道眉毛往下撇了下去，形成一个完美的八字，夸张的表情倒是化解了一些尴尬。  
“没等多久，巴士正好晚点了，也就坐了半小时吧。”户君，正确的说法是锦户亮，大大咧咧地摆了摆手，“只不过没想到从不参加娱乐活动的横山前辈也会出去找乐子？”  
“别说的我好像和尚一样。”横山吐槽道，他承认自己上学时从没去过KTV，也没参加过生日聚餐一类的活动，但这完全是因为他不是在打工就是在去打工的路上。  
“今晚的活动不会是变装舞会吧？”锦户抬抬下巴，示意横山还涂着鲜艳唇膏的嘴唇，“现在离万圣节还早呢，没必要打扮成这样吧？啊，难道是夏季的妖怪主题之类的？”  
“别瞎猜了，还是说正事吧。你到东京干什么来了？”横山皱着眉问，用手背蹭了蹭嘴唇，深红的唇膏瞬间将他白皙的手背染红了，像沾了血。  
“哦，来参加入学面试。”锦户老实地回答，没有继续逼问，横山默默松了口气。  
锦户亮是横山小两届的后辈，他原比横山小三岁，但横山中学多读了一年，第二年读中三的时候锦户正好入学，两人都骑车上学，家又在一个方向，一来二往间便搭上了话。横山对身材瘦小的锦户很是照顾，好像在学校又多了个弟弟似的。后来横山总算中学毕了业，但高中读了一半便辍学去打工，后来又独自来了东京，与锦户的联系也少了，如今算来，锦户也到了上大学的年纪。  
“诶？东京的大学？”横山不可思议地问，“户君你成绩原来这么好？”  
“我中学开始就年年第一了，横山前辈你好歹也长点心吧。”锦户抱怨道，拉开可乐的拉环，直接就着罐口喝了起来，看来村上特意准备的柠檬是白费了。  
“我关心那玩意儿做什么。”横山摸了摸鼻子，嘟囔了一句。  
“总之，我要在东京待两周，除了参加面试，也看看有什么可租的房源。”锦户毫不客气地打了个嗝，“横山前辈你对东京比我熟，有空的话给我出出主意。”  
横山含糊地嗯了一身，他能有什么主意？他的上一个住处连公寓都算不上，只比酒店房间好一点儿，现在的住处是和男朋友同居的公寓，位于同性恋酒吧的楼上，这些他能对锦户说么？要是锦户知道他每天都想着怎么把自己那话儿捅进他“室友”的屁股，这位优等生后辈会怎么想？给横山一拳？夺门而逃？把横山掳回大阪？唔，最后一条应该不会发生。  
“对了，你的室友能让我在这儿挤两个礼拜吗？”锦户有些不好意思地开口道，他一害羞就喜欢摸自己的后颈，这个习惯从12岁开始一直没变，“这时节东京的廉价旅馆都被订完了……”  
横山用力揉了揉脸，开始憎恨不会说“不”的自己。

=========================================================

“原来如此，是中学时的后辈？”大仓饶有兴趣地问，给锦户倒了杯咖啡，后者面前已经摆好了早餐盘，煎蛋吐司配上烤得松脆的培根，光看就叫人食指大动，锦户已经迫不及待地塞了一大口，边嚼边对大仓点头表示感谢。  
“这煎蛋竟然是流黄的，太好吃了。”锦户好不容易咽下口中的食物，轻啜了一口咖啡，满足地眯起了眼睛。  
“合你胃口就好，不够的话还有呢。”大仓热情地回答，“还要再添点咖啡吗？”  
锦户有些不好意思地点点头，咖啡的温度正好，略微烫嘴，既能尝出咖啡的香味，也不至于烫到无法下咽，锦户一口便喝了大半，大仓的这个提议与内心所想不谋而合。  
横山换上了侍者服，漫不经心地擦拭着吧台，眼光却一直瞟向门口的彩色珠帘。都这个时候了，村上还没出现，实在不像他，要知道村上即使前一晚天快亮才回公寓，也会7点半准时出现在店里，店里的客人们都知道，只要Hina还坐在收银台后面，就算天塌下来也算不上大事。但现在早就过了8点，连村上的影子也没看到，横山已经盯着玻璃珠穿成的门帘看了许久，希望下一秒那个乱糟糟的棕色脑袋会从帘子后钻进来，但老天爷果真是不喜欢横山，他都快把门帘盯出洞来了，还是没能见到村上。  
村上从昨晚开始就不太对劲，当然，他对锦户的态度无可挑剔，但横山反而对他礼貌周到的态度不适应起来。满口脏话、夜夜笙歌、揍起人来毫不留情的村上才是他熟悉的Hina酱。那个说着“不打扰你们了”的家伙，横山不认识也不想认识。  
“横山君，把这个洗了。”大仓的声音打断了横山的沉思，刚才还笑容满面的高大酒保把几只脏杯子堆到横山面前，用一种理由当然的语气说。  
“什么？”横山一下子没反应过来，洗杯子一向是大仓的活儿，后者虽懒，但对分内事一向一丝不苟，怎么突然要求这个？  
“把这些洗了，我没空。”大仓重复了一遍，刚才对锦户的亲切微笑不见了，面无表情的样子十分冷漠，是横山从未见过的。  
横山瞥了瞥四周，除了卡座中的锦户，就只有零星几个客人，大仓双手环胸斜靠在吧台上，怎么看都不像忙的样子。尽管有些疑惑，但横山还是乖乖捧起了那堆杯子，他确实需要找点事来分散一下注意力，毕竟再怎么看，村上也不会凭空出现。  
吧台后是大仓的领地，横山只得绕到后厨，小心翼翼地将咖啡杯堆进水池，打开龙头，开始洗起来。他不习惯干这活儿，连橡胶手套都没戴，腐蚀性极强的洗洁精灼痛了他的手，但横山连眉头都没皱一下，手指完全浸入了漂白剂，本就白皙的皮肤显得更白了。横山边洗，边考虑该怎么向村上提锦户来借宿的事。他不认为村上会反对，村上比他会做人，从昨晚周到的安排可见一斑。但锦户认定了村上是横山的室友，也就是说，起码在借宿期间，横山无法当村上的男朋友，别说滚床单，就连牵手恐怕都做不到了。锦户还不知道这是家同性恋酒吧，但横山能瞒多久呢？  
黑发青年花了整整半小时才洗完，他将干净的咖啡杯向下码在镂空的架子上，让它们自然晾干，随后在围裙上擦干了手，慢吞吞地走了出去。  
“……当然了，没问题，出门在外互相帮忙是应该的。”村上沙哑的声音被安静的环境放大了，横山感到自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，一时间竟不敢抬头。妈的，别像个懦夫，横山告诉自己，深深吸了口气，抬起了头。  
“真的么？谢谢你，村上君。”锦户说，他看上去松了口气，握住村上的手用力摇了几下。  
“没事的，反正客厅的沙发床能挤两个人。”村上保证道。他换了干净的衬衫和牛仔裤，棕发刚洗过，发尾还有些湿，整理得一丝不苟的刘海显得很是乖巧，也让他看上去十分平易近人，或许这就是认生的锦户能卸下防备的原因吧。村上戴了副黑框眼镜，尽管隔了一整个舞池，横山还是注意到了他发青的眼窝。  
“村上君真是帮了我大忙了。喂，横山前辈，村上君已经答应我在你们公寓借宿了！”锦户瞥见了横山，转过头来兴奋地说。  
村上也将目光投向了横山，眼镜将极具特色的下垂眼放得更大了，方方正正的镜框是那种最普通的款式，配上干净的衬衫，像个文雅的大学生，与横山看惯了的紧身皮裤和V领T恤很不一样。村上面带倦容，像是一夜没睡似的，熬夜对村上而言并不是稀奇事，有时办通宵派对，他会在酒吧待到早上，紧接着就是一早上的营业时间，那种状态下的村上都不如现在这么疲惫，瞳孔中的水分好像被抽干了，呈现了无生趣的深棕色，横山无法看透他的眼底。  
“小事一桩，没什么大不了的。”村上低低柔柔地说，与其说是在对锦户说话，不如说是在自言自语。  
“就是嘛，锦户君可是未来的高材生，我还是第一次认识头脑这么聪明的人呢！”大仓及时插了进来，热情的态度化解了空气中的尴尬。高大的青年挤进了村上坐着的沙发，卡座很小，两个成年男性施展不开，大仓的肩膀和大腿只得与村上紧紧贴在一起。大仓肩膀很宽，村上在他身边显得愈发瘦了，不知为何显出几分依人的味道。那本该是横山的位置，黑发青年咬紧后牙槽，吞了好几口口水，但心口的烧灼感仍旧没有褪去。  
“只是面试，能不能成功还不好说呢。”锦户不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，裸露在外的耳廓涨成了粉色，被人一夸就害羞的性格与横山如出一辙，别说是后辈，说是横山的弟弟都有人相信吧。  
“能面试代表笔试已经通过了，接下来只是选合适的专业罢了，八九不离十。”村上用手捧住一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，黑色的液体表面还漂浮着一层细沫，浓烈的烟熏气味连横山都能闻到。空腹喝这么浓的，又得闹胃疼了。横山皱了皱眉，到嘴边的话到底没有说出口。  
“诶？是这样嘛？”  
“啧，你这个高中辍学的当然不知道了。”村上翻了个白眼，抬手狠狠给大仓的脑门来了一下，后者夸张地大喊一声，摆出可怜兮兮的表情，企图把自己缩成一团以博同情。  
“信酱知道的真多。”大仓见村上丝毫不吃自己这套，只得扁扁嘴，重新坐直身体，尽管脸上还挂着胡闹的表情，但细长的眼睛透着笑意，似乎对自己成功让村上笑出来的举动十分满意。  
“我当年考大学的时候……”村上说到一半便停下了，似乎觉得不该谈更多，还是锦户饶有兴趣地倾了倾身，催促着村上继续说下去。  
“村上君也面试过吗？有没有什么经验可以分享？我没上过培训班，一点概念都没有。”锦户没有闲钱参加私塾培训班，要是村上也有大学面试的经验，那就再好不过了。  
“好多年前的事儿了，不知道现在还是不是那样。”村上很快便在锦户期待的眼神中败下阵来，后者也有一副小狗般的下垂眼，但眼角的泪痣让它们不至于太过乖巧，配上锦户深刻的面部轮廓，村上毫不怀疑他会成为那些无所事事的基佬们的新宠。毕竟二十岁的帅哥，还是直男，在基佬们眼里简直比钞票更有吸引力。  
“没关系的，有总比没有好嘛！”  
“行了，等营业结束再问吧，让村上君喘口气。”横山再也无法沉默地听下去，他走到锦户身边，拍了拍后者的肩，锦户不耐烦地瞪了横山一眼，横山毫不客气地瞪了回去，“你今天不是还要出门吗？都快10点了。”  
村上握着咖啡杯的手指动了动，但很快平静了下来，横山没有发现这细微的动作。  
“都这个时候了？”锦户低头看了看表，他戴了一块有些旧的运动手表，乳胶表带已经被磨得褪了色，“抱歉，村上君，我得走了，有空再向你请教！”  
锦户说着，从卡座里滑了出来，扯了扯自己的卫衣下摆，拎起背包，忙不迭往酒吧门口跑去。彩色玻璃珠的门帘被掀开，发出一阵清脆的声响，随后是门被拉开的声音，一声刺耳的吱呀，但应该出现的关门声却迟迟没有听见。  
“妈的——”  
“真对不起，没撞疼您吧？我没想到您会站在门后……”  
“啧，一大清早地急着投胎么。”  
“太抱歉了……”  
“算了，没什么大事，你这么急，还是赶紧走吧。”  
涉谷瘦小的身躯从门帘后钻了进来，天还没完全冷下来，他却已经裹了厚厚两层，棉衬衫和套头毛衣，下身的卷边休闲裤却露出脚踝，不知是冷还是热。  
“Subaru君，早上好。”大仓首先反应了过来，对涉谷挥了挥手，不动声色地从村上身边挪开，再不动声色地站起身来，笑容灿烂的脸上完全看不出偷懒而心虚的表情。  
“那小子怎么回事？新来的？”涉谷将自己摔进沙发，翘起二郎腿，迫不及待地将一根香烟塞进嘴里。  
“是我的——”  
“是横山君的学弟，会在这儿暂住两周。”村上抢着回答，有些嫌弃地看了看涉谷那件毛衣，毛绒绒的质感看上去柔软舒适，但村上实在没法欣赏那可怕的黄底蓝条设计。  
横山的心口好像被挠了一下，那句“横山君”让他全身都不自在起来。  
涉谷点上了烟，深深吸了一口，边吐烟圈边转过头来看横山。猫一样的黑眼睛吹毛求疵地将横山上下审视了一遍，似乎在打量横山所谓的“学弟”有几分真假。  
“哦，需要耳塞吗？我那儿还有几付没用过呢。”涉谷突然冒出一句，横山没反应过来他指的是什么，只得呆呆地站在那儿说不出话，站在他身边的大仓重重叹了口气，悲天悯人地看了横山一眼，摇着头走开了。  
为什么要用这种眼神看我？难道我又说错了什么？横山想，但大仓很快来到了吧台后，只留给他一个高大的背影。  
“Subaru，你想到哪儿去了，我还没饥渴到那个程度。”村上开口道，漫不经心地拍了拍涉谷的脑袋。  
“怎么？你要禁欲两周？真的假的？”涉谷夸张地拍了拍胸口，又吐出一个烟圈，一双猫眼瞪得更大了。  
横山这才反应过来，涉谷所谓的“耳塞”，是为了防止锦户听到些不合适的动静。看来涉谷认为锦户完全知道他们的关系，横山还是睡在村上的卧室，村上没有对涉谷说出所有真相，善解人意的举动让横山感觉更糟了，像有人对着他的肚子来了一拳，内脏全都纠在了一起。  
“锦户君是来参加大学面试的，你别在人家面前说些有的没的。”村上叮嘱道，他的语气很认真，手指紧紧抓住涉谷的手腕，后者不给保证就不放手的样子。  
“好嘛好嘛，我保证当个正经人。”涉谷龇牙咧嘴地说，“你手劲也太大了，人家又不是你的学弟，保护得这么周全干什么。”  
“谁让你这么口无遮拦的。”村上没好气地说，将杯中的咖啡喝尽了，“我去看看库存。”  
村上从沙发中站了起来，横山终于又对上了那双他最喜欢的眼睛，他碰了碰村上的手肘，隔着衬衫感受村上略高的体温，后者似乎对突如其来的碰触吃了一惊，冷冰冰的眸子突然带上了温度，谢天谢地，村上没有甩开他的手。  
“今天看样子没什么客人了，你累的话就上去吧。”村上低低地说，柔和的语气显得小心翼翼，生怕打破这微妙的平衡。  
累的应该是你吧。横山想，但在涉谷面前，他却说不出任何关心的话。  
“唔，嗯，好。”横山觉得自己简直像个不会说话的小男孩，他想拥抱村上，亲吻后者的眉心，蹭一蹭有些干涩的头发，闻一闻村上惯用的椰子洗发水的气味，哦，他想做的太多了，但可恶的双手仍旧牢牢垂在身侧，连动都没动一下。  
村上忍不住笑出了声，他总是会被横山这种傻乎乎的举动逗笑。  
“那晚上再见了。”村上伸手抚平了横山皱起的领口，又将后者还卷在肘部的衬衫拉了下来，最后捏了捏横山冰凉的指尖。  
直到村上重新走回了吧台，横山才将摊平的手掌捏成了拳，试图锁住村上残留的体温。

====================================================

可惜的是，那天晚上横山并没能见到村上。他倒是一下班就急着往公寓赶，连澡都没冲，惹得同事们都以为他要去约会。那些家伙也真是被憋坏了，有谁会在午夜满身机油地去约会？虽然某种程度上，他们并没说错。  
“Hina！”横山推开公寓大门，迎接他的不是村上，而是锦户不耐烦的表情。  
“前辈你每次回来动静都这么大么？亏村上君受得了你。”锦户嫌弃地说，他翘着腿躺在沙发床上，就着微弱的灯光看漫画。  
“Hina去哪儿了？”横山四处张望了一番，卧室的门虚掩着，没有开灯 ，看样子村上不在。  
“村上君？刚才有人在酒吧斗殴，他跟着去警局了。”锦户将漫画翻过一页，头也没抬地回答。作为一个刚上京的外乡人，他显得过于冷静了，要是换做横山，肯定会吓得落荒而逃。  
横山给自己倒了杯水，仰头喝了个干净。斗殴，还惊动了警察，听上去不是什么漂亮的场面，涉谷经营的酒吧连醉酒闹事都很少见，别说斗殴了，要是两个醉醺醺的基佬扭打在一起，他们更可能来上一炮而不是打一架。  
“没出什么事儿吧？”横山不放心地问，其实问锦户，后者又怎么知道具体情况呢？毕竟锦户作为一个准大学生，还没到喝酒的法定年龄，自然也无法出入酒吧。  
“动静挺大的，好像还砸了不少东西。我下楼的时候地下室入口已经挤满了人，我只远远看了一眼，村上君跟打扮奇怪的壮汉一起上的警车。他捂着手腕，可能受了点小伤。”锦户终于放下了漫画，伸了个懒腰，艰难地从沙发床上站起来，慢悠悠地往厨房走去。  
横山觉得自己的心脏都揪成了一团。  
“横山君，热水壶为什么没反应？”锦户问，他打算烧水煮泡面，泡面杯已经被撕开了，浓郁的咖喱香味从厨房穿了过来。  
横山长长吐了口气，闭了闭眼，试图让自己冷静些。你看，Hina是个成年人，肯定处理过无数次酒吧闹事了，他能照顾好自己。振作点，别让户君看出些什么。  
“接触不好，你得用这个抵住。”横山将一个吃剩的冰激凌盒抵在热水壶的插头下面，电源显示灯立刻亮了起来，壶中的水开始滋滋作响，“这个点吃泡面？你没吃晚饭？”  
“吃过了，又饿了嘛。”锦户回答，跃跃欲试地看着泡面杯，就像一个等开饭的中学生，与他小时候如出一辙，似曾相识的表情让横山放松了一些。  
“泡面还是少吃点好。”横山啰嗦了一句，话一出口又觉得虚伪，公寓的冰箱里除了啤酒和下酒菜外什么也没有，三更半夜的让锦户去哪儿找东西吃呢？  
“我可不想被一天三顿泡面，连吃半个月的前辈你教训。”锦户立刻反驳，在取笑横山这一点上，他简直无师自通，如果大学面试也能拿出这种实力，恐怕东大都不在话下吧。  
横山被堵得没了话。锦户说的确有其事，那是他高三快毕业的冬天，为了省下来年春天去东京的车费，横山在一家泡面包装厂打工，被压坏的泡面成了福利，那段日子他真的光吃泡面，早饭吃海鲜味的，午饭是牛肉味，晚饭则换成了咖喱味，连吃半个月的结果就是差点吃成胃出血。好在半个月后横山找到了一份24小时便利店的深夜班，终于可以跟充满塑料味儿的厂房说再见了。来东京后，虽说也饥一顿饱一顿，但横山再也不敢碰泡面了，与村上同居后，后者向来看不上这些速食品，横山半夜回家都能吃上热腾腾的饭菜，村上做的番茄意面他能吃一辈子。  
“多少年前的事儿了还记着干什么。”横山尴尬地转移了话题，水烧开了，他先拔下了插头，然后将滚烫的开水小心翼翼地倒入泡面杯，“我上京都快两年了，哪能老是像个小鬼头那样呢。”  
“唔，这倒是的。”锦户难得同意了横山的话，“看来东京很锻炼人，就连前辈都成熟了不少。”  
“你这是夸我还是损我呢。”横山漫不经心地拍了拍锦户的脑袋，他与锦户相比也只有身高占优了。  
“不过也可能是村上君的功劳。”锦户自言自语般地说。村上的名字让横山的心脏漏跳了一拍，他正想开口否认，但锦户已经拿着泡面杯踱回了客厅，只剩下横山半张着嘴愣在那儿，要是被村上看到，肯定又是一番毫不留情的嘲笑。  
不行，他怎么又想到村上了。  
“哦对了，前辈，今天洗澡的时候发现洗发水用完了，你和村上君都不在，我只好自己拿了新的，你别介意啊。”锦户哧溜哧溜地吸着泡面，他是如何边吃泡面边说话的，横山至今没搞清楚。浓郁的咖喱香味刺激着横山的胃，他才是真的没吃晚饭，空虚的胃正不断收缩着抗议，饥饿让他无法好好思考锦户的话。  
“哦，你拿就是了，客气什么。”横山回答，最终还是没忍住，从锦户买的那袋泡面里挑了清汤味的，也给自己泡上了一杯。  
“啧啧，前辈你不是说要少吃点泡面么？”锦户揶揄道，不放过任何一个嘲笑横山的机会。  
“你吃你的，哪儿来这么多废话。”横山盘腿坐了下来，天凉了之后村上铺上了地毯，即使席地而坐也不冷，“等下吃完了把空盒子扔出去，Hina不喜欢这股味儿。”  
锦户喝汤的动作停了停，但横山光顾着吃自己的，没注意到他的异样。  
“前辈你这话听上去有点妻管严啊。”  
“你说什么？”横山咬着一口泡面，口齿不清地问。  
“不，没什么。”锦户仰头喝完了最后一口汤。

====================================================

横山觉得自己像失了宠的小狗，再怎么摇尾乞怜都引起不了主人的注意。比如现在，他已经送了一次茶点，续了两杯咖啡，正准备送第二次点心，但村上却看都没看他一眼。  
“这所私立的新闻学部很有名，毕业后基本都能拿到电视台内定，但没有赞助的话入学很难。”村上说，用手指点了点资料上的某一行，“要是想学新闻，可以考虑这一所，新闻归在了文学部下面，虽不是独立学科，但公立学费不高，而且这家的文学部质量不错，出过好几个芥川奖呢。”  
“原来如此。”锦户听得认真，同时在资料上做着笔记，“到底是新闻还是翻译，我还在犹豫呢。”  
“那就不如先报文学部吧。”村上伸手拿过另一叠资料，他的右手腕包着绷带，蜷缩着搁在大腿上，因此只好用不习惯的左手去拿，扭曲的姿势看上去有些滑稽。  
锦户倾了倾身，试图看清资料上密密麻麻的文字。他的脑袋不可避免地与村上碰到了一起，两人都有一双下垂眼，认真阅读的样子还有几分相似，凑得相近的样子像副画。  
“好啦，别发呆了，横山君，这饼干你是拿还是不拿？”大仓的声音将横山拉回了现实，高大的酒保正斜靠在吧台上，将一盘花式曲奇举得老高，就差戳到横山鼻子上了。  
“横山君，你的眉头都能夹死苍蝇了。”安田加了一句，他是对横山最温柔的一个了，如今连他都忍不住开口调侃，看来横山确实发了不短的呆。  
“哦，抱歉。”横山咕哝道，接过了点心盘，面对造型可爱的曲奇长长叹了口气。  
“Yasu，我的新作有那么可怕吗？”大仓夸张地捂住胸口，“我伤心了。”  
“除了你没加上兔子形状，其他都挺好的，放心吧。”安田一唱一和地安慰他，还特地跪在高脚椅上，伸手揉了揉大仓新染的金发。  
“万圣节应该是黑猫而不是兔子呀。”大仓委屈地说，但在安田灿烂的笑容里噤了声，自家男友个子虽小，脾气可一点都不小，聪明的大仓选择规避冲突。  
“不过话说回来，裕亲你没必要这么如临大敌嘛，亮酱是你的学弟，他的性向你最清楚不过了，没什么好担心的。”丸山在一旁悠哉地开口了，今天他穿了和式设计的外套，一截整齐的格纹衬衫从宽大的袖子里露了出来，配上圆框眼睛，简直像从大正罗曼史里走出的文学家。至于他说出的话与自己的形象是否相配，就不是横山能考虑的问题了。  
“我以前也不觉得自己是基佬啊？！”横山终于忍不住说了实话，他当然知道锦户是个直男，他甚至知道后者喜欢身材火辣的洋妞，但直到几个月前，横山也觉得自己直得像铅笔，现在却整天想着怎么把手伸进村上的裤子……呃，也不是整天想。  
丸山被自己的茶水呛到了，他捂着嘴，剧烈咳嗽了几下，好不容易才喘匀了气。  
“裕亲你真可爱。”丸山抹去了眼角生理性的泪水，拍了拍横山的肩，语气中的笑意怎么都掩饰不住。  
“横山君！你终于有身为基佬的自觉了！我太感动了！”大仓继续着他夸张的表演，横山第一百次为他没去演肥皂剧而可惜。  
“你安一百个心吧，Hina又不是见个男人就撩。”涉谷从丸山身后探出头来，一头黑色长发乱糟糟的，他一直趴在丸山背上睡觉，看样子是被丸山咳嗽的动作吵醒了。  
横山还想说些什么，但刚才的动静已经引起了村上的注意，棕发青年眯起眼，向吧台的方向张望了一番，横山悲哀地发现后者的目光并没在自己身上停留。  
“我觉得横山君像在跟自家儿子吃醋的老爸。”安田总结性地说，虽然这比喻奇奇怪怪的，但一时间竟然都找不到反驳的理由。  
“我把吃的拿过去。”横山逃也似地离开了吧台，快步来到村上和锦户所在的卡座，将点心盘往桌上一搁，一时竟没控制好力道，“砰”地一声，饼干屑撒了一桌。  
“聊什么呢，这么开心。该不会在说我坏话吧？”村上没有责备横山，而是开口调侃了一句，揶揄的语气化解了一部分尴尬。他抽出一张纸巾，将散落的饼干屑拨到一边，用不惯的左手显得很是别扭。  
“你别动，我来擦。”横山抢过村上手中的纸巾，麻利地将碎屑抹去，“抱歉，把资料给弄脏了。”  
“你道错歉啦，这都是亮酱的。”村上说，乖乖让出纸巾，将双手交叠着搁在大腿上，左手手指有一下没一下地摩挲着右手的绷带。  
“没事儿的，我还有很多份呢。”  
这家伙，在Hina面前装得这么乖，换作平时，不知会怎么嘲笑我呢。横山愤愤地想，但脸上可一点都不敢带出来。  
“……那我先去忙了。”横山擦完了桌子，见村上没有留自己的意思，只得悻悻地嘟囔了一句，“今天等我回来再洗澡，别又弄得伤口沾水。”  
“不用……”村上脱口而出，但横山严厉地瞪了他一眼，总是迷迷糊糊的横山认真起来颇有威慑力，村上自知理亏地闭上了嘴。  
“前辈还挺会关心人的嘛。”锦户像是发现了什么新大陆，“大概是受了村上君的影响？”  
“我本来就很会关心人，你以为谁把你拉扯这么大的？”横山仗着身高臂长，用力揉乱了锦户的头发。  
“前辈又不是我爸！”锦户往沙发里一缩，倒在了村上身上，横山就算想好好揍他一顿，也无从下手了。  
“小混蛋！”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山崎小哥哥被我写成了坏人（捂脸）  
> Hina的变装造型参考17年 If Or的希腊男神造型，露背露肩露大腿！

锦户在东京已经住了一个多星期，进入十月下旬，万圣节快到了，村上终日忙着准备万圣节派对，就算没有锦户，恐怕横山也难以与他说上话。万圣节对酒吧而言一向是个大节日，基佬们平时就热爱变装，何况是万圣节这个绝妙的机会？变装派对的通知早早地张贴了起来，有手机依存症的大仓还建议弄一个Instagram主页，村上拗不过他，最终把管理权交给了大仓。模特身材的帅哥迅速开辟了主页，保持了一日一更新的速度，包括手作装饰、新品鸡尾酒和派对歌单，最受欢迎的还是那张造型各异的曲奇，南瓜、幽灵、骷髅、女巫手指和黑猫，在显眼处还放了一块兔子造型的香草糖霜饼，与背景很是格格不入，但加上滤镜后却别有一番扭曲的气氛，最终大仓不得不决定把兔子造型的饼干作为幸运菜单，谁能从糖果桶里找到它，当晚的酒全部免单。  
“我就说吧，怎么会有人不喜欢兔子造型？”安田抬抬下巴，炫耀着自己独特的眼光，如果他的嘴角没有沾着兔耳朵上的香草糖霜，炫耀的表情会更有说服力。  
“你是当红设计师嘛，眼光当然跟一般人不一样啦。”大仓讨好地说，上半身趴在吧台上，撅起嘴唇邀吻，安田舔了舔手指，在大仓的唇上响亮地啵了一下。  
“能换个地方腻乎吗？让我把这玩意儿挂上去。”村上不合时宜地插了进来，他捧着一条南瓜形状的装饰彩带，带子很长，一半都拖到了地上。  
“每年都挂这个，就不换换口味？”大仓乖乖让开了一条路，那条南瓜彩带从他第一年参加这里的万圣节派对就一直担当着装饰的重任，看似脆弱的彩带意外地十分结实，这么多年了，一点都没坏。  
“你对我剪的南瓜有什么意见？”村上捏起彩带的一端，往吧台上方比了比，似乎在衡量合适的长度。  
“诶？这是村上君手作的？”大仓惊讶地说，他抓起拖在地上的彩带，橘色南瓜大小相近，镂空部分的边缘也十分齐整，要是村上不说，根本看不出是手工作品。  
“没错，刚开张那会儿哪有闲钱买这些，还不如自己做来得划算。”村上拉过一张高脚椅，灵巧地跨了上去，直起腰，作势要把彩带的一端挂到吧台上方的酒柜上。  
高脚椅的重心不稳，稍一用力就往旁边转，村上只能尽量保持下半身不动，但伸直的手臂还是差了一截。他正想开口让大仓那个光吃不练的家伙帮帮忙，高脚椅就被一个稳定的力量固定住了，村上趁机将彩带挂了上去，还不很灵活的右手手腕发出一声脆响，疼得他皱起了眉。  
“谢啦。”村上小心翼翼地爬了下来，漫不经心地道了谢。  
“小心点，手还没好透呢，就爬上爬下的。”横山责备般的声音在身后响起，村上吓了一跳，猛地转过身，只见横山的双手正紧紧握着高脚椅的坐垫，村上以为刚才帮了自己的是大仓，没想到却是横山。  
村上下意识地捏住自己的右手腕，眼神闪烁着望向地面。  
“没事的，绷带都拆了。”他轻声道，可怜兮兮的语气连自己都没法说服。  
横山不由分说地扯开他的左手，将右手腕举到眼前，扭伤已经消了肿，划开的口子也愈合了，只剩一道浅粉色的痕迹。横山用指腹轻轻揉捏着突出的腕骨，反复确认没伤到筋，才抬起眼来看村上。漆黑如墨的眼睛柔软得像夜空，饱含的关心好像要溢出来，村上被他盯得浑身不自在，发烫的脸颊告诉他，自己一定像个娘们儿那样脸红了。  
该死，又不是第一次牵手，别像个情窦初开的小女孩。村上告诉自己。但他有一个多星期没跟横山亲热了，别说是拥抱和接吻，就连擦肩而过都没有，上一次与横山皮肤相亲好像是很久以前的事了。  
“扭伤很难养好，别落下病根。”横山叮嘱道，要是平时，村上肯定要嘲笑他啰嗦得像个老头，但现在只要能多听一听横山的声音，就连烦人的叮嘱都悦耳起来。  
村上又何尝不想与横山亲近呢？但与完全出柜的自己不同，横山的性向还是个秘密，这么说可能不太准确，自己是横山的第一个男朋友，后者到底是不是个基佬还说不定呢。也许横山最终会发现还是女孩们柔软的身体更有吸引力，村上太了解这种心理了，到头来与自己的这段关系不过是某种性实验，毕竟谁不想来一场新鲜的性爱？村上不是第一次经历这种情况了，尽管横山表现得十分认真，但村上还是有所保留，投入太多在同性恋世界里可不是个好兆头。  
这就是为什么村上在锦户面前完美演绎了“横山前辈的好室友”这个角色。锦户没必要知道他们的关系，这样横山还能维持自己的直男形象，以防万一，虽然村上不愿考虑可能出现的“万一”，但留些余地总是没错的。  
就算没有横山这一层，锦户本身也是个讨人喜欢的青年。虽然看上去有些凶狠，嘴上也不饶人，但他意外地很好相处，有时表现出的孩子气让人更招人喜欢，像多了个弟弟似的。村上竭尽所能地帮助他，不但免费提供了住宿，还帮他收集了不少大学入学面试的资料和专业介绍，为此甚至给多年未曾联系的前同事打了电话。村上为扮演“好室友”的角色操碎了心，但横山看上去却不怎么满意，村上想破了脑袋，也找不到继续努力的方向了。  
“没事的，我心里有数。”村上回答，抽回了手，一点都不敢逾矩，“你怎么下来了？今天店里休息，你可以多睡一会儿的。”  
“户君那家伙起床的动静太大，谁还睡得着。”横山的手在半空中多停留了一秒，然后才垂了下去，“况且不过来的话，我去哪儿找你呢？”  
横山说得对，最近他总是找各种借口待在店里，公寓里能少待就少待，这样就不用考虑遮掩的问题了。村上尴尬地移开了视线，他一向是不害羞的那个，现在反倒不敢直视横山了，那双漆黑的眼睛像漩涡一样，会将他吸进去，村上生怕多看一眼，自己就无法与后者保持距离了。  
“亮酱出门了？你该去卧室补觉的，沙发床挤两个人还是有点勉强，肯定没睡好。”横山发青的眼窝愈发严重，就算有意回避后者的村上也能看出来。  
横山有些不耐烦地啧了一声，英气的眉毛皱了起来，村上的胃紧了紧，他说错什么了？是不该提卧室？  
“亮酱长，亮酱短的，你才认识他多久，就叫得这么亲热。”横山刻薄地说，微微撅起的嘴唇让他看上去像个闹脾气的小男孩。  
“什么？”村上下意识地反问道，但横山不打算动嘴皮子了，英俊的黑发男子上前一步，有力的手臂环住村上的腰，用力一收，村上踉跄着向前倒去，结实地撞进了横山的胸膛。  
“Yoko！”村上不同意地低喊了一句。  
“别闹。”横山的声音在村上的头顶响起，他用手掌抵住村上的后颈，将后者的脑袋牢牢压在自己怀里，“你整天忙里忙外，偶尔也把时间分给我一点嘛。”  
村上象征性地动了动，但他哪里是长年从事体力劳动的横山的对手，只得放弃挣扎，横山衬衫上散发出熟悉的柔软剂清香，村上深吸了口气，久违的温暖让他不想离开。  
“就是说嘛，村上君，横山君的醋味连我都能闻到。”目睹了整个过程的大仓巧妙地插了进来，调侃的语调缓和了空气中的沉重，尽管村上看不见他的表情，但村上敢打赌帅气的酒保一定带着满脸的八卦。  
“我就说嘛，横山君在跟自家儿子吃醋。”安田应和道，他向来有话就说，无论被村上拍过多少次脑袋，都照样我行我素，这或许是他能在时尚界混出一条路的原因吧。  
“你吃醋了？”村上闷闷地问，声音轻得只有横山听得见。  
“自己的男朋友整天跟其他人混在一块儿，没感觉才不正常吧。”横山用一种理所当然的口气说，像谈论天气那样轻松。从什么时候开始，他能毫不犹豫地把男朋友三个字挂在嘴边了？  
“他是你的学弟嘛……”村上嘟囔道，拖长的调子不自觉地带上了些撒娇的意味。言下之意，要不是因为你，我怎么会对一个才认识一周的人这么上心？  
横山没有开口，而是低头吻了吻村上的发旋。这是他们独处时常有的亲密动作，横山喜欢把脸埋进村上的头发，对此村上不止一次表示不理解，自己的头发又粗又硬，摸上去都嫌咯手，横山是怎么忍受干硬的发尾戳在脸上的不适的？  
“亮酱喜欢身材火辣的妞儿，你又不是不知道。他对我这种大叔没兴趣的啦。”村上抬起头，对横山讨好地笑笑，幸好他背对着大仓，不然后者一定会惊讶地像个女高中生那样尖叫起来。  
横山看上去还是没有被完全说服，但在村上眯起的眼角和唇边若隐若现的虎牙面前败下阵来。黑发青年皱了皱鼻尖，冰凉湿腻的手指顺着村上的脖子来到耳垂，轻轻捏了捏，像是在确认村上是真实存在的。他仔细审视了村上一番，最终还是妥协地叹了口气。  
“要是他对你出手，你可得第一时间告诉我。”横山说，认真得一点都不像在开玩笑。  
村上噗嗤一下笑了，横山的担心固然毫无根据，但后者表现出的占有欲却让他无法控制地欣喜起来。一股暖流从胃逐渐蔓延到四肢，横山的指尖冷得像冰，但指尖抚过的皮肤却滚烫不已。  
“放心吧，我喜欢黑头发白皮肤的。”村上说。  
横山再次亲吻了他，这次准确找到了村上微张的嘴唇，灵巧的舌尖不留余地地舔过村上的虎牙，乘势钻进了他的口腔。村上闭上眼，久违的亲吻让他颤抖了一下，他紧张得像个第一次接吻的女孩儿，平时的厚脸皮不知去了哪里。  
大仓发出一声梦幻般的叹息，可惜横山和村上都抽不出空，只有安田从高脚椅上踮起脚，悲天悯人地摸了摸他的脑袋。

====================================================

变装派对订在29日晚上，因为31日不巧是周一，任何头脑清醒的正常人都不会在工作日彻夜参加派对。对此涉谷持怀疑态度，用他的话说，基佬们向来不是正常人。但无论小个子如何抗议，村上还是把派对时间订在了周六，这样即使宿醉一天也无所谓。  
村上早早地装饰好了酒吧，吧台上方的挂着南瓜彩带，照明用的烛台都换成了骷髅造型，半透明的蜘蛛丝从串珠门帘上垂了下来，就连门口那些装饰用的毛利人面具上也多了布艺蝙蝠和南瓜贴纸。地面被喷上了鲜红的喷漆，做成流血的样子，就连冰格都换成了墓碑型，村上还特地撤下了几个灯泡，幽暗的冷光更助长了阴森恐怖的气氛。  
“Hina，你在装饰这件事上还是这么拿手。”涉谷说，他在酒吧踱了一圈，轻轻扯了扯一只低垂到他鼻子前面的断肢，深红的切面上还能看见血管和骨骼，以假乱真的质量让他差点叫出声来。  
“我就当这是句夸奖。”村上的声音在另一头响起，他正忙着把洗干净的红苹果放到装满水的木桶中。  
“这确实是。”涉谷捻起一根女巫手指饼干，咬下被用来当做指甲的杏仁，嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼起来。  
“而且一年比一年质量高。”大仓从仓库里拖出另一袋苹果，“已经有不下十个人发邮件拜托我让他们走后门参加呢。”  
“村上君，这再加点红怎么样？”套着塑料围裙的安田将一罐红色颜料挤到调色盘上，加上水和乳胶，来回搅拌了一番，直到那团颜料越变越厚，并且呈现出一种浓重的深红色，像是死后凝固的血液。  
“随便你吧，你是艺术家，我可不是。”村上抽空回了一句，往摇晃的水面上撒了一把深红的干花。  
安田嗯了一声，继续低头去创作他的杰作。他盘腿坐在地上，聚精会神地在DJ音响上画着什么。漆黑的底色上已经用白色勾勒出了几个驼背的身影，还有凌乱的墓碑，安田正将调和好的红色大面积地涂在底端，仔细看就会发现他正在创作一幅食尸的场景，很难想象平时向来好脾气的安田会选择如此骇人的主题。  
“我们回来了！”地下室大门吱呀一声被推开了，伴随着丸山柔软的京都口音，没一会儿，一团被风吹得乱糟糟的卷毛从门帘后钻了出来。  
“真冷啊，一刮风就吹得人脑袋疼。”丸山大步走了进来，他裹着件厚实的翻毛长外套，金属边框的圆片眼镜滑落到了鼻尖，一个巨大的纸袋被捧在胸口，显得风尘仆仆，“信酱，这是你要的东西……哎呦！”  
由于纸袋太大，遮住了丸山的视线，他一脚踩上了横在地板中央的塑料蜘蛛，差点没摔个狗啃泥，还好他仗着肩宽臂长，手肘在地板上支撑了一下，才勉强维持住了形象。但这么一摔，导致他的眼镜彻底滑了下来，丸山四处摸索了一番，没找到眼镜，倒是摸到了什么滑腻腻的东西，手指粗细，却长得很，丸山将它拎到眼前，只见两只触角般的口器在一团黑乎乎中摇晃着，几乎戳到了他的眉心。  
“啊啊啊啊！这是什么！”丸山尖叫一声，吓得扔掉了手里的东西，猛地后退了一步，准确地钻到了涉谷怀里。  
“只是个塑料蜘蛛，丸山君。”跟在丸山身后进来的横山好脾气地将前者扔掉的纸袋收拾好，顺便捡起圆片眼镜，递给赖在涉谷怀里不肯动的丸山。  
“Yoko，你别理他，真看不见哪能瞅准了往Subaru身上凑？再说了，我可不知道这家伙还怕蜘蛛。”村上嘲讽了一句，走过来狠狠敲了敲丸山的脑袋，被丸山靠着的涉谷十分配合地把怀里的卷毛贡献了出去，还趁势扯了扯毛绒绒的发尾。  
“呜哇，小涉，信酱欺负我！”丸山戏剧性地扭了扭，比涉谷大上几个号的身材用力缩成一团，浮夸的演技让人忍不住跟着笑出了声。  
“你活该。”涉谷不留情面地说，话虽如此，他还是下意识地揉了揉丸山被敲疼的地方。  
“好嘛，好嘛。”丸山扁扁嘴，终于从涉谷怀里钻了出来，“话说回来，信酱的装饰还是这么逼真，我刚才是真的被吓了一跳。”  
“我也这么说，村上君虽然怕鬼，却很擅长布置鬼屋呢。”大仓终于将两袋苹果都扔进了木桶，边擦手边走了过来。  
“滚蛋，谁怕鬼了。”村上骂道，从横山手里接过巨大的纸袋，探头张望了一番，自拍杆、网眼袜、香水和安全套，这些作为助兴的抽奖奖品足够了。  
“Hina不怕鬼啊？”横山插了一句，在吧台边坐下，脱去了围巾和外套。  
“怎么可能？村上君连鬼片都不敢看。”大仓言之凿凿，他之所有这么肯定，是因为某次邀请村上去看恐怖电影，后者抵死不从，不知道的还以为大仓占了他便宜。  
“没有啊，上次我们还把午夜凶铃三部曲都看了。”横山吸着鼻子说，被风吹红了的鼻尖在温暖的室内终于找回了感觉。  
村上尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
“真的？”大仓瞪大了眼睛，一副难以置信的样子。要知道当时他邀请村上去看的只是部惊悚片，甚至连级都没分，他还嘲笑村上连13岁的中学生都不如，现在横山却说村上能连看三部午夜凶铃？  
“恩，虽然暂停了很多次啦。”横山不在意地回答，对大仓夸张的反应很是不以为然。那是个台风天，电车停了，横山有了难得的休假，于是那个下午他们便用电影来打发时间。说来奇怪，村上的DVD收藏里竟然有全套的午夜凶铃和生化危机，在好这一口的横山的建议下，他们选择了午夜凶铃。像任何一对情侣那样，他们边看边接吻，好几次都发展为上下其手的亲热，不得不将电影暂停，以防突如其来的尖叫破坏了气氛。至于最终有没有做满全套，横山已经记不清了。  
村上再次咳嗽了起来。横山这家伙，嘴也太快了，他根本来不及阻止。大仓说得没错，村上不喜欢、也不擅长对付与灵异相关的任何东西，无论是都市传说还是恐怖电影。所以他不得不靠亲吻和亲热来熬过那可怕的6小时。出于某种奇特的自尊，他不愿向横山承认自己怕鬼。那太娘娘腔了，村上想。  
“哦，原来如此。”涉谷抢在大仓之前开口道，他太了解村上了，从简单的‘暂停很多次’几个字，就猜出了大概。毕竟把村上骗进鬼屋高居涉谷昴的遗愿清单前三，在村上的严防死守下，涉谷至今都没能成功。  
“什么什么？Subaru君知道了什么？”如果说村上怕鬼，那大仓怕的就是别人掌握了自己不知道的八卦。  
涉谷得意地抬抬下巴，换了只翘在半空的腿。他已经与丸山交换了位置，现在他舒舒服服地靠在丸山的胸口，经过锻炼的肌肉厚实有力，且弹性十足，比任何枕头都舒服，这是涉谷最喜欢的放松姿势了。  
“反正我能保证Hina是怕鬼的，其他的你自己想。”涉谷唇边若有若无的笑意可以称之为猥琐。  
“别想这些有的没的了！”村上抬高了声音，试图打破空气中的暧昧，“有这份闲心，还不如想想明晚该怎么对付百来号人！”  
“又不是第一次办派对，担心什么嘛。”涉谷掏了掏耳朵，不在意地说，“对了，明天Yoko也来吧？”  
横山点点头，自从跟村上搞在一起后，他就很少缺席酒吧节目了。  
“那你要扮什么？”丸山先来了兴趣，万圣节最令人期待的就是变装了，你可以成为任何一个人，还有比这更美妙的事吗？  
“我觉得横山君最适合吸血鬼啦。”大仓插嘴道。  
“都不用抹白粉。”丸山几乎与大仓同时开口，两人愣了愣，互相做了个鬼脸，摆出一副嫌弃的表情。  
“抱歉啦，我不扮吸血鬼。”横山有些无奈地笑了，那两人的兴趣盎然的样子让他觉得否定他们的假设好像是件十恶不赦的事。  
“诶？那扮什么呢？”  
“别卖关子了。”  
丸山和大仓又同时开口了，撇去互相看不顺眼这点，两人在某些方面有着惊人的默契。  
“这个悬念就留给明天吧。”村上见话题终于成功转移了，默默松了口气，他凑过去捧住横山的脑袋，在后者额角印下响亮的一吻。  
“村上君太坏了！”  
“信酱，这么吊人胃口可不厚道！”  
丸山和大仓还有一个共同点，就是激动起来像两个聒噪的女高中生。  
涉谷狠狠给丸山的肋骨来了一下，而一直沉默着画画的安田也终于勾完了最后一笔，忍无可忍地将手中的画笔扔了出去，沾满绿色颜料的画笔准确地找到了大仓，在后者帅气的额头上留下一块黏糊糊的墨绿色痕迹。  
“吵死了。”  
涉谷和安田异口同声地说。

===========================================================

横山对着镜子，小心翼翼地将涂满乳胶的尖角贴在耳朵后面，乳胶很凉，被体温捂热后又有些痒，横山咬住舌尖，保持着举手的动作等待了一会儿，确定乳胶已经完全干透了，才移开手。  
横山穿了一件老式衬衣，衣领被浆洗得很硬，竖起的领口戳到了他的下巴，横山只得尽力伸长脖子，这让他的肩开得更宽，倒是穿出了黑色斗篷的挺拔。一只血红的勾状胸针将斗篷在胸前固定住，胸针的一端有一个三角设计，那是一条弯曲的恶魔尾巴。横山站起来，将斗篷的下摆展平，戴上倒五芒星的戒指，很快镜中就出现了一个肤色惨白的恶魔形象。弯曲的尖角十分精致，哑光表面布满了细小的鳞片，远远看去，就如活物一般。  
“横山前辈，我不知道你还有cosplay的天赋呢。”锦户略显惊讶的声音从身后传来，横山转过身，只见锦户正双手环胸斜靠在浴室门口，用一种吹毛求疵的目光审视着自己。  
“我要去酒吧帮忙，不变装就没法进门。”横山说，无奈语速太快，怎么听都像在找借口。  
“唉，我没法参加，真是可惜了。”锦户摇着头说，遗憾地叹了口气，“只能等明年了。”  
饶了我吧，横山腹诽道，明年再来这么一出我可没自信能管好自己的裤子。  
“真抱歉，你明天就回去了，今晚也没法给你践行。”横山说，将沾满乳胶的纸巾扔进垃圾桶，顺手将洗脸台上的灰尘抹去，村上的洁癖让他养成了随时打扫的好习惯。  
“别客气啦，村上君帮了我这么多，本该我请客的。”锦户挥了挥手，表示不用这么见外，“但真不巧碰上了店里有活动。”  
“你一个应试生，别整天把请客挂在嘴边，以后上了大学，有的是请客的机会。”有时横山啰嗦得像个老头，总要事无巨细地关照一遍。  
“前辈对我这么有信心？这就肯定我能考上了？”  
“说什么傻话呢，你什么实力我还不知道？”横山反问了一句，“要是优等生锦户君都考不上，整个大阪就没人考得上了。”  
锦户略显惊讶地抬抬眉毛，横山非同一般的信心确实是他没想到的。一股暖流从心头蔓延开来，锦户咳嗽一声，试图掩饰嘴边的笑意，接下来不得不努力了，总不能让尊敬的横山前辈失望吧？  
“对了，Hina给你买了新干线车票，别坐巴士了。”横山突然想起了什么，在换下的牛仔裤口袋中摸索了一番，最后掏出一张皱巴巴的车票，“不是指定席，麻烦你将就了。”  
“诶？给我的？”这次锦户是真的被吓住了，就算是自由席，东京到大阪的新干线车票怎么说也得上万，对穷学生锦户而言是遥不可及的奢侈，对社会人村上恐怕也不是什么小数目，这份礼物太出乎他的意料，在横山面前一向伶牙俐齿的锦户楞得说不出话来。  
“恩，拿着吧，就当是临别礼物。”横山硬是把车票塞进锦户手里，“明天下午1点，我们送你去车站。”  
“不不不用了！”锦户不好意思地揉了揉后颈，“我自己能去，你们今晚还要熬夜，别送了。”  
“小事一桩。”横山揉了揉锦户的头发，只有在这种时候，他才像个可靠的哥哥。横山还穿着那套恶魔礼服，与温和的表情格格不入，锦户被眼前奇特的场景逗笑了。  
“哈哈哈，前辈这幅打扮说这话，一点说服力都没有。”锦户揶揄道，但没有躲开，笑得弯弯的下垂眼让他看上去终于像个与年龄相称的少年了。  
“你这小子，就是不会说好话。”横山啧了啧嘴，无奈地感叹道。

村上一口喝干了事先准备好的番茄汁，酸甜的果汁缓解了喉咙的干渴，他长长舒了口气，陷进舒适的沙发，一缕毛绒绒蜘蛛丝垂得过低了，弄得他痒痒的，但村上却懒得将它拂开。万圣节派对已经开始了，往年他都是派对的焦点，去年他扮了玛丽亚凯莉，棕色的长波浪卷发意外地十分衬他，鱼尾裙和假貂毛披肩突出了他美好的臀部曲线和锁骨线条，上翘的眼线又让本该可爱的下垂眼多了份妩媚。这幅扮相为他赢得了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，用涉谷的话说，那幸运的小子再也不敢光临这儿了，毕竟他一来就会被嫉妒成性的基佬们撕成碎片。涉谷或许有些乌鸦嘴的潜质，正如他所说，村上的一夜情对象真的再也没出现过。倒不是说村上有多少留恋之情，但这样看起来就好像对方把他甩了一样，叫人生气。  
今年村上不打算搞得那么华丽，一方面是他现在有了固定男友，不能再像个开屏的孔雀那样拈花惹草了，另一方面是由于锦户的到来让他忙得焦头烂额，没时间也没精力去考虑变装的事了。村上最终选择了最简单的变装，一块垂坠感强的白丝绸环住他的右肩，缠绕着来到腰间，下摆很短，还开了叉，强调了他柔韧的大腿线条，典型的希腊打扮。全身唯一的装饰便是头顶和手腕的橄榄枝。刚过九点，酒吧内已经挤满了人，村上挑了个相对安静的角落，隐在装满苹果的水桶后，这个角度让他能完全看清整个舞池的情况，这是村上最喜欢的位置。当他想要清净的情况下。  
门口的彩色珠帘晃动了一下，为了应和万圣节的主题，珠帘上也缠绕许多半透明的蜘蛛网，还有不少闪着红光的骷髅，人一走近，便会发出刺耳的响声，这些无聊的小玩意儿每次都能吓到不少毫无防备的基佬。村上又吸了口番茄汁，酸甜的滋味让口腔分泌了更多的唾液，他不得不重复吞咽的动作，别误会，他真的是被酸到了，而不是对着一身恶魔打扮的横山流口水。  
横山不自在地拉了拉斗篷，右手始终扶着耳后的尖角，生怕它们掉下来似的。尽管穿了一身黑，但横山身材高大，本就白皙的肤色在冷光的照射下显得更白，将斗篷上的恶魔尾巴衬托得鲜红似血，他一走进酒吧，就吸引了不少注意。  
“喂，帅哥，要来点处女血吗？”一个装扮成吸血鬼的银发青年大胆地开口与横山搭话，将一杯特制的血腥玛丽递了过去。  
横山眼神闪烁地环顾了一圈，试图在一群群魔乱舞中找到自己的男朋友。村上为了他挑了这么一套可笑的装扮，却不愿告诉他自己的变装内容。留点悬念嘛，村上这么说，亲吻了横山的嘴唇。要不是那时候村上裸露的小腿正有一下没一下地蹭着横山，他才不会这么容易妥协。  
“帅哥？”  
“呃，什么？”横山低下头，一副才发现面前站了个人的样子。银发吸血鬼比他矮半个头，微微向前倾的样子就好像倚着横山那样，起码从村上的角度看上去是的。  
“要来点处女血吗？”银发青年耐心地重复了一遍。  
村上哼了一声，咬住了自己右手的拇指指甲。  
横山皱了皱眉，嘴角沉了下去，严肃的表情让他看上去难以接近。横山在这儿算不上名人，大多数人见到他，都会称呼一句“Hina的男朋友”，现在这幅打扮，认出他的人就更少了，面前的银发青年就是广大无知者的其中之一。若非如此，谁敢邀请村上的男朋友呢？  
“不，不用了。”横山礼貌地回答，抱歉地摆了摆手，认真的样子让村上忍不住笑出了声。  
“不喝酒的话，那就出去抽根烟？”银发青年还不愿放弃，又向前了一步，他已经放弃了扮演吸血鬼的角色，现在他就跟任何一个在酒吧内向陌生人搭讪的基佬一样，过于熟稔的态度让人难以招架。  
“真的不用，我在找人……”横山向后退去，对方靠得太近了，浓烈的香水味让他皱起了眉，恨不得用手捂住口鼻，唔，他实在不喜欢木制香调。  
村上下意识地咬紧了牙关，尖利的虎牙刺破了皮肤，突如其来的疼痛让他嘶了一声，赶紧松开嘴，但拇指指腹已经被咬出了血，一粒血珠顺着指甲缝流了下来。看，这才像吸血鬼的牙嘛，村上腹诽了一句，索性从沙发里站起来，往横山所在的方向走去。  
横山背靠着墙，村上必须经过水晶珠帘才能绕到那个角落。他步子迈得大些，很快便来到那个角落，离背对着自己的银发青年不过一手的距离。村上伸出手，想拍一拍对方的肩，礼貌地告诉他，那个英俊的黑发恶魔已经被预定了。  
“嘿！村上君！”一个熟悉而又陌生的声音在村上背后响起，滚烫的手掌捉住了村上的手腕，棕发青年感到一阵天旋地转，眩晕消散后，他发现自己正被什么人紧紧圈在了怀里。  
那人比他高些，胸膛很厚，有力的手臂紧紧环住他的腰，一股海洋调的香水味直冲鼻腔，熟悉的触感和气味让村上的心脏漏跳了一拍，不知是出于害怕还是厌恶。  
“山崎？”村上试探性地问，不敢抬头。  
“又见面了，看来咱们还有点缘分呢。”穿着笔挺衬衫、戴着高礼帽，打扮成魔术师的男子笑着说。他看上去精心打扮过，微卷的头发蓬松地贴在额前，修剪得完美的眉毛扬起恰到好处的弧度，微笑的表情很是平易近人，与村上记忆中别无二致。  
满嘴谎话。村上在心里咒骂道。这家伙向来不愿与同性恋扯上关系，这点村上深有体会，他怎么会出现在这里？  
“如果你是来找乐子的，那就找错对象了。”村上咽了咽口水，故意换上了揶揄的口气，他可不想被对方看出自己内心的动摇。  
“怎么，村上君已经有约了？”山崎挑起一根眉毛，故作惊讶地说。他的演技还是如此完美，村上不合时宜地想，要不是自己太过了解他，可能会觉得对方遗憾的表情是真的。  
“也许。”村上模棱两可地回答，不动声色地挣脱了山崎的怀抱。如果山崎还觉得他是那个好欺负的村上君，那就大错特错了。

横山有九成把握，那个背对着自己的希腊神祗是村上。哦，不对，现在是十成了，因为那人拨弄发梢的习惯与村上遇上烦心事时一模一样。白色长袍只了遮住一边的肩膀，从横山的角度，能看见村上裸露的左肩，蝴蝶骨向外突出，像一只展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。横山爱死了村上的肩胛骨，以至于做爱时都喜欢吻住它们不放，有一次村上被闹得烦了，狠狠给了他一肘子，但横山仍旧屡教不改，这也许是他喜欢背入式的原因，因为能看见村上肩胛骨的蠕动。但现在，横山却没那个闲心去欣赏那根纤细的骨头了，因为村上与那个戴着可笑帽子的魔术师靠得太近了，近到横山几乎以为他们在亲昵地耳语。  
“在看什么呢？”银发吸血鬼顺着横山的视线看过去，正好见到村上挣脱了山崎的钳制，本就短的白袍由于他的动作滑了上去，露出一截柔韧的侧腰。银发青年吹了个口哨。  
“怪不得你对我不理不睬的呢，原来是看上了Hina？”银发青年调侃道，抿了口手中的血腥玛丽，“虽然你很辣，不过我劝你还是放弃……”  
横山听不下去了，他一把推开喋喋不休的银发青年，往前迈了几步。他腿长，步子也大，几秒后他就发现自己站在了村上身后，从他的角度，正好能看见村上后颈一块尚未褪色的吻痕，那是今早横山留下的。  
“Hina。”横山叫了村上的昵称，又低又哑的声音带着些不易察觉的威胁，他搭上了村上裸露的肩，轻轻捏了几下。  
村上猛地回过头来，圆圆的下垂眼瞪大了，像一头受惊的小鹿，巧克力色的眼眸在昏暗中微微闪着金色的光。  
“Yo、Yoko，晚上好。”村上似乎突然对横山的鞋子很感兴趣，他垂下眼，低声咕哝了一句。与平时的大嗓门不同，他的声音太轻了，横山不得不凑近了才能听清。  
“你的朋友吗，村上君？”山崎开口问，不甘示弱地碰了碰村上的手肘。  
村上从来不是人群中最显眼的那个，尽管已经习惯了基佬们的青睐，但对他而言，也不过是能轻易找到床伴罢了，他可不觉得自己是个万人迷，而现在自己被两个黑发帅哥夹在中间，倒是难得一见的情景了。  
横山的眉头皱得更紧了，捏住村上肩膀的手用力一收，将后者揽进怀里。可笑的黑色斗篷此刻反倒帮了他的忙，完美地将村上裸露的肩膀包裹了起来。横山可不愿意与其他人分享那漂亮的蝴蝶骨。  
“Hina，这家伙是谁？”横山问，严肃的表情与平时迷迷糊糊的样子很不一样，他几乎是咬着牙问出了这句话，村上怀疑如果不是为了揽住自己，横山可能已经一拳揍了上去。  
那画面可谈不上赏心悦目，村上想。不知为何，他竟感到胃里升起了一股暖流，驱散了与山崎对话时那种令人汗毛倒竖的不快感。  
“以前的同事。”村上用他所能做到的、最事不关己的口气说，他甚至没费心说出山崎的名字，暗暗希望这场尴尬的会面能快些结束。  
“敝姓山崎，初次见面。”打扮成魔术师的青年向横山脱帽致意，他的举止彬彬有礼，但丝毫不显冷漠，反倒带着平易近人的幽默，这正是他的魅力所在。  
“你好。”横山生硬地点点头，明显不愿将对话继续进行下去，但山崎上挑得恰到好处的眉毛让他不得不再次开口，“我是横山，这家伙的男朋友。”  
山崎细长的眼睛略显惊讶地瞪大了，目光在横山和村上两人间来回转了几圈，似乎在衡量横山说的话是真是假。  
“先生们！”一个响亮的声音盖过了舞池的嘈杂，也打破了三人间紧张的气氛，“你们还剩下三十分钟来竞争今晚的最佳变装！”  
大仓一脚踩上DJ台，仗着自己人高马大，吸引了酒吧内所有人的注意。舞池内一个打扮成蝴蝶夫人的基佬大喊了一声，“还有女士们！”，大仓向他点点头，用同样的音量重复了一句，“还有女士们。”  
“我得去统计一下的得票数。”村上迅速抓住了这个逃走的借口，“祝你玩得开心，山崎君。”  
横山被村上拉离前，狠狠瞪了那个魔术师一眼，后者惊讶的表情已经完全消失了，取而代之的是一个意味深长的微笑，温文尔雅的眼睛带着揶揄的神色，横山感到自己的喉咙仿佛多了一个肿块，无论怎么咽口水也无济于事。


End file.
